A Man's Duty
by Nichili
Summary: Sheik is made to live as his twin sister after her untimely death. Sheia to Hyrule and himself to Link, Sheik becomes Guide to the Hero of Time, living two lives to protect those he loves. Abuse, Angst, AU/AR, Death, M/M, OCs, WIP. Sheik/Link
1. Prologue: As the World Falls Down

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

A golden haired woman smiled tiredly down at two bundles of cloth and flesh in her arms, where two pairs of matching crimson eyes looked up at her curiously. "My beautiful children," she murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on each of the newborn babes heads.

A man approached the woman, wiping the light layer of sweat from her forehead gently before carefully prying the newborns from her arms, "Sleep now, Liana. I will care for the twins. It's been a long day, you need your rest, love." When the woman nodded in reply he smiled kissing her forehead she settled down to rest. He carried his children from the room, peering proudly at the them. Not yet a day old and already gazing curiously at the world with bright eyes.

The infant twins had dark skin and sandy blonde hair like their parents, traits of the Sheikah blood flowing through their veins. While one babes was a boy and the other a girl, they looked nearly identical. _"I suppose that will change quickly as they grow,"_the man thought. For now though, it was very hard to tell his little Sheik and Sheia apart.

The man walked outside of his home, carrying an infant in each arm. He smiled and cordially thanked those who congratulated him on the birth of his children. Impa was currently in the village and he could think of no one better than his leader to bless and mark his children. He made his way to Impa's home on the edge of the village and knocked. "Impa, my lady, Protector of the Royal Line. I've come to request you bless and place the mark upon my children."

The door opened and before the man stood the towering form of the silver haired Impa. He bowed deeply, holding Sheik and Sheia close to his chest. "Rise, Alavan, you may hurt your children otherwise," Impa said, a soft smile softening the hard features of her face.

"Thank you, Lady Impa." Alavan stood tall, offering his children out to the inspection of Impa.

She looked each of the newborns over carefully and nodded to Alavan. "They are beautiful children, strong. I would be honored to grant your request, Alavan." She smiled and moved from the door to clear the way, "Please enter."

Within hours his children were asleep after the rigors of the marking ceremony. The sacred tattoos were painful, but it was always done as early as possible. Alavan watched his children sleep peacefully, the pain of the tattoos placing long forgotten, bandages placed over their necks where their marks were emblazoned. Impa had been gracious in her treatment of the twins, speaking highly of them. She had even gone so far as to put their marks, the Sheikah Eye, in gold upon their necks. This made Alavan's pride in his children grow tenfold.

"Their futures must be bright for Lady Impa to treat them so well." He said quietly to himself as he left his children to their sleep, joining his wife Liana in bed. Alavan's dreams were sweet; his thoughts focused on the bright futures in store for his children. They would be something special when they grew up.

* * *

When the twins were first born, the old village of Kakariko had been home only to Sheikah. But, when Ganondorf's reign of terror began, Impa opened the village to those Hylians who had been made homeless and destitute. Other than Impa herself, the twins and their parents were the only Sheikah who had not left the village to give room to those Hylians who needed it. The Hylian villagers were very grateful, treating them all with high regard.

Laughter abounded from villagers as they merrily watched the twins, now fourteen, mock battling each other. Each day the villagers were entertained by their practice. In the land of Hyrule, where Ganondorf ruled with an iron fist, it was all too easy to lose hope. Watching the Sheikah twins in what was essentially playtime for them, brightened the spirits of those surrounded by an otherwise dreary world.

"I've got you now, Sheik!" Sheia said with a laugh, throwing a blunted dagger at her brother. Sheik sprung back, flipping quickly in an effort to avoid the projectile, groaning when it hit him in the thigh.

"Dammit, Sheia. I can never move quick enough to dodge that." Sheik shouted, only slightly miffed. Though the blunt dagger had not hurt him physically, it had hurt his pride a bit.

Liana and Alavan watched their children as they trained together, smiling softly. _"To think,"_ Alavan thought, _"I thought they would look different from one another they grew older. But in their armor you can't tell them apart."a_

The two siblings were indeed almost identical in their armor. It was only in their normal dress that you could tell them apart. They were the same height, roughly five foot ten, their lean bodies strong and well toned, muscled like acrobats from their sparring. While they were both rather masculine personality wise, their facial features were rounded along the cheeks with sharp angles at the jaw. In the end the twins were just very hard to differentiate, adorned as they were in their armor.

After an hour or so more of watching her children train Liana stood, "Come children. Lady Impa wishes to meet with you, remember? You don't wish to be late do you?"

"No, Mother!" The twins called out together, laughing gaily as they ran to their parents. Sheia punched her brother's arm playfully, causing him to pull her in and ruffle her hair as they ran.

Alavan laughed and stood to join his wife. "Come now, quit roughing each other up. You've been doing that for three hours now. It's time to meet Lady Impa. Let's go."

* * *

The twins bowed deeply before Impa, who sat across from them on a large floor pillow. They had long since changed from their armor and donned clean clothing. Impa gestured with her hand for them to take a seat and the two did so, sitting cross legged before her.

Impa waved her hand, a dark shadow like field surrounding the room, cutting off any ability to hear or divine what was happening within. "As you know children, I am the teacher and the protector of our young Princess Zelda. She has been hiding here, in our village, since Ganondorf's reign of tyranny began." Impa said watching as the the twins nodded in response.

Impa took a deep breath before continuing, "Before Ganondorf took hold in Hyrule a young Hylian boy, Link, pulled The Master Sword from it Pedestal of Time. This boy is Hyrule's only hope of defeating Ganondorf. He is The Hero of Time." She paused, letting her words sink in, and gave a faint smile.

"Now," She continued, "Link was but a child when he pulled the sword from the Pedestal, neither old nor strong enough to be the Hero we need. So he was put into sleep in the Sacred Realm and will wake when he is seventeen, when the two of you are twenty. The Princess has dreamt of this and of the two of you... and my own visions support her dreams. You will be very important to the fate of Hyrule."

Sheik and Sheia looked at Impa wide eyed, matching expressions of disbelief written on their faces.

Impa smiled before speaking firmly to the children, "Sheia, you will be the Hero's Guardian. You will protect him. Keep danger he cannot handle away from him. And you Sheik, you will be his Guide. Teaching him and pointing him in the right direction. From this day forward, the two of you shall be trained to carry these tasks out."

Sheik swallowed hard and nodded his head, bowing obediently. "I... err, yes Lady Impa, as you command." Following her brother's lead, Sheia too bowed obediently before Impa, "As you command, Lady Impa."

"Rise children. It is not only I who commands this, but the Princess. Though she is only eleven, she is wise and her dreams of the future hold truth."

"Yes, Lady Impa, as the Princess commands. I am her servant." Sheik and Sheia each replied.

"You may leave for today children. Think on this and rest. Tomorrow, your training will begin." Impa said gravely. With another nod and a bow, the twins stood and left.

* * *

"Come on, Sheik! We can do it together." Sheia said with a smile as the floated in the waters of Lake Hylia. After four years of training they were on their first real practical training mission. They were to test their endurance, diving deep into the waters of Lake Hylia to retrieve a simple stone. While the stone was of no importance, their ability to do it was.

Sheik nodded, "Alright, on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

The moment the word was spoken the twins dove into the water, swimming down with all their might. Sheik pointed to a glint a few on the lake bed, surrounded by plants and began to swim for it. Sheia followed suit, swimming faster and reaching it first. She grabbed at the large snakelike plants to keep her in place and grabbed Sheik's hand, pulling him down so he could grab the stone.

Sheik pulled his hand up and showed the stone, his lungs burning. Sheia nodded and let go of his arm and the two began to swim up, when Sheia flailed, grabbing at Sheik's leg. Sheik quickly turned back to see Sheia pointing to her arm and legs, tangled in the coils of the plant she had used to anchor herself.

Sheik's eyes went wide as he quickly swam back down to her, placing his mouth against hers, pushing some of his own air into her mouth before diving down to untangle her. He struggled through the pains in his chest, signifying his need to breathe, desperately clawing at the plant, cutting at it with his daggers.

His head began to grow light as he tried again and again to rip the plant from his sister's limbs, his dagger having little effect on the thick hide of the plant. He screamed into the water for Sheia, begging the Goddesses that he not fail her. All too quickly, his movements began to slow as a fog descended on his mind and everything slowly faded to black. He could swear he felt Sheia's hand on his shoulder comforting him as his uncooperative body began to float up. The last thing he could bring himself to do was to scream her name, the words ripping at his throat until the darkness overtook him.

Sheik's eyes flew open with a start and he jumped up. "SHEIA!" he tried to scream, but his ripped and raw throat betrayed him as his voice came out as a whisper. Groaning, he fell back into the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he gripped his aching head. He heard voices, his father's voice… and Lady Impa's? He opened his eyes again, seeing his father and Impa standing over him, faces dull, listless.

"Where's Sheia? Where is she? Father, where is Sheia?" Sheik pleaded, trying desperately to scream for her, his voice unable to comply. There was an ache in his heart where his sister's presence should have been.

"Your sister... your sister..." Alavan started, squeezing his hands into tight fists before breaking down into tears.

Impa put a bracing hand upon Alavan's shoulder and looked down to Sheik. "Your sister... she is dead, Sheik. Sheia died." She said softly, shaking her head, "Never once did I see this in my visions."

"Sheia... she's... dead? No. She can't be dead. I… It's my fault! I couldn't get the damned plant off her. I couldn't free her! Oh, Din, it's my fault... I killed her. I killed Sh-Sheia." Sheik cried out, shaking his head furiously as he pulled at his hair in anguish and rage.

"No, Sheik. You did not kill Sheia. Her death is the fault of no one," Impa said forcefully, placing her hands on Sheik's shoulders firmly, "Do you understand me?"

Sheik nodded slowly, pulling in air between sobs, though in his heart he didn't believe her words.

Alavan sat down beside his son and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tightly to himself, "Sheik... your mother. Somewhere deep inside, she knows what happened... but…" He tries to find the words but they do not come.

Impa once again spoke the words Alavan could not, "In your mother's hysteria, she told the village that it was you who died. She believes you to be your sister and has the villagers in mourning for your loss instead of hers. Only your father, the Princess, and I know the truth."

"We've... discussed this," She continued slowly, carefully, sighing softly, "It will be hard. I know it will be hard Sheik. But with your sister gone, you will have to take on the role of Guide and Guardian and anything we can do to throw people from your trail will be needed..."

"What to do you mean...?" Sheik asked, through heavy sobs.

"You will have to live as if..." Impa stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, "As if you were your sister."

"What?" Sheik said, jumping from his father's arms to stand. He glared angrily at his father and at Impa even as he sobbed.

"I know it seems wrong," Alavan said quietly, "But it will help your mother and it will keep you safe when you help the Hero of Time. When you will be yourself with him, you will be your sister away from him. No one will be able to find who you." Alavan shook his head, biting back his own sobs, "It's to keep you safe, to keep your mother happy, and to help Hyrule."

"N-no... No! How… how could that possibly help anything?" Sheik screamed.

"I'm sorry Sheik. It's the best we can do. You and Sheia swore yourself into the service of your Princess and this is what she thinks is the best course of action."

Sheik bit his lip at those words, a sharp pang ripping through his chest as his sisters words ran through his mind: _"If we are to be the servants of the Princess and Hyrule, Sheik. To be her soldiers to command... then let us serve her together."_

"Okay... I'll do it for Mother and the Princess... but most of all, for Sheia. It is my duty as a man and a servant of Hyrule." Sheik said, tears falling from his eyes as he sat now in silence.

"I am so sorry, Sheik." Impa said softly, lowering her head.

Alavan held his arms tightly around his son, squeezing him. "Forgive us, Sheik. Forgive us."


	2. Ch 01: Gift of Wisdom

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"Nice t'see you this mornin', Sheia." Granny, the old potions lady said, "How's yer mum?"

"She is well. I need to stock up on potions." Sheik smiled at the old woman, his crimson eyes bright. For two years now, he'd been acting the part of his sister. It pained him, but the bright smile his mother held for 'Sheia' each morning softened the blow even as it tore his heart a bit more.

He had taken to wearing armor at most times, the villagers seeing it as a young girl buckling down into her role in honor of her lost brother. In fact, Sheik wore the armor because with it the breasts, made from magic he controlled with the help of Impa, did not bounce. On the rare occasion that he wore normal attire, he felt awkward with at feeling of bouncing breasts beneath his clothing. For the most part he used no magic on his nether regions, preferring to keep his masculinity. But, in the event of needing to see a healer, he would bite his pride and do so.

"Ah. Good, good. Well let's get you stocked up then, eh?" The old crone, Granny, said with a twinkle in her eye. She hummed softly as Sheik placed a load of empty bottles on the counter. "Well well. You really i_are/i_stocking up aren't ya, lass?"

Sheik laughed and gave a slight nod. He pushed his sandy hair out of his face; it had grown long, reaching half way down his back in the time since his sister's death. He hadn't the heart to cut it and knew his sister's spirit, for whatever reason, preferred it long. "I'll be leaving the village soon, can't be too careful."

"Aye can't be too careful. You be sure t'come back and visit. Get yer potions refilled, y'hear me?" She said filling up the last of the bottles, placing the cork back at its top.

"I will. No need to worry about that." Sheik handed the woman a pile of rupees and stuffed the bottles into a small bag that appeared only able to carry one. He smiled at the bag, running his fingers over it. The bag was his sisters, enchanted to hold anything that would fit through the mouth, and massive amounts of it. She had often made jokes about it, and her spirit continued to. "Be safe. I will come for more potions soon I'm sure."

"Aye, you be safe too missy. Tell yer mum I said hello."

"I will. Thanks." Sheik said with a bit of a wave as he walked from the shop. He heaved a soft sigh and stretched, waving as merrily as he could muster to the villagers who greeted him-to be more correct, who greeted Sheia. He tied his sister's bag to a belt at his thigh and made his way to Impa's home. Not long after he had woken, he was informed that he was being summoned and to pack his things.

He stopped at the door and knocked, lowering his head dutifully as Impa appeared at the door, arms crossed over her chest firmly. "Please enter, Sheia." She said just as firmly.

Sheik gave a slight bow to the silver-haired woman. "Yes, Lady Impa," he said quietly raising himself up as he entered her home. He was silent as Impa took him to the middle of her large meeting room, she bent down over a small fire pit and pulled a rock away, exposing a small trapdoor.

"Enter Sheia. I will stay here. Knock when you are allowed to leave." Impa said with a smile.

Sheik nodded and climbed down into the trap door, he squinted his eyes slightly as the light from above went died away. His feet touched the solid rock surface of the ground and he walked through a small path cut into the living rock. When he reached the end of the path he bowed deeply. Before him, was a small cave like chamber, lavishly decorated. In the corner of the chamber on a simple throne sat Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

There was a soft giggle followed by a shuffling sound and footsteps. As Sheik's eyes stared at the ground below him, small feet covered in golden cloth slippers appeared before him. "She... wait a moment." He heard before there was a bright blue light and the room around him was sealed. "There we go. Now, Sheik, please stand up."

"Yes, Princess." Sheik said softly, standing up straight. He smiled warmly at the young woman before him. She was a an inch or so shorter than himself and very willowy, her corn silk hair draped around her frame to her waist. She was certainly regal in appearance and the warm smile that graced the soft contours of her lips was proof of her kindness.

"Sheik, you have been one of my only friends for the past seven years. Please stop with the Princess act?" The princess said as her warm smile morphed into a friendly teasing grin.

"Of course." Sheik said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Good." Zelda smiled and walked to sit down in a cushioned chair. She leaned over slightly and placed her hand on the seat of a chair next to her, patting it lightly, "Please. Come sit with me."

"Alright." Sheik said almost uncomfortably, he sometimes found it very hard to speak to the Princess of Hyrule with less than formal speech, usually when they met in here. He laughed silently to himself, he thought he should be used to it by now, seven years of Zelda telling him to treat her like any other person, yet at times he wasn't.

Sheik sat down in the chair and turned towards Zelda, "I suppose, I'm going to be leaving today. Right?"

Zelda gave a bit of a sigh and nodded slightly, "Yes, although you will be able to come back if you have the time." She smiled, "I hope you will. It gets rather lonely with only Impa to speak to. Not that I do not enjoy her company, mind. But one does like to have other company as well."

Sheik laughed and patted Zelda's hand lightly, "I will come back as often as I can then." In truth, Zelda was his only true friend. She was the only one who spoke to him as Sheik rather than Sheia. On the rare occasions she allowed herself to leave her place of hiding, in disguise of course, they talked for hours about everything and nothing while bathing in the sun.

Sheik frowned a bit, "I have a question that has been bothering me."

Zelda tilted her head a bit, "What is it, Sheik? What troubles you?"

"What am I to do if I have to be in the village with the Hero? I will be myself to him but the villagers will speak to me as Sheia."

Zelda smiled faintly and nodded. "Do not worry your pretty little head about that." She said with a grin, getting a mock glare from Sheik in return, she laughed. "Impa will speak to the villagers. If you return to the village with anyone in tow, they are to act as if they know nothing of you."

Sheik gave a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear."

Zelda laughed softly and leaned back comfortably into her chair. "I've made you something," she said with a smile.

"You made me something?" Sheik asked curiously, a sandy eyebrow rising to show his interest.

Zelda laughed a bit more and nodded, "Yes. Do not act so surprised. But this is for your mission, new armor and a few accessories." She leaned over and pulled up a small brown package, handing it to Sheik.

Sheik took the package lightly and opened it carefully. He smiled softly as he looked over the items inside. The armor was a thick, springy material that appeared as though it would meld to his form, giving free range of movement.

He ran his fingers over the almost silky armor, a smirk spreading on his lips at its color, shades of blue, his favorite. There was also a white cowl in the package, what appeared to be the front of it emblazoned with the Sheikah mark, the Eye of Truth. Various wrappings, a couple of utility belts, a turban cloth, a pair of boots, and a midnight blue cloak finished the contents of the package.

He very carefully placed the package on the floor and moved to stand. He leaned down to Zelda, giving her a tight hug. "Thank you, my friend. The armor is wonderful."

Zelda gave Sheik a hug in return, patting his back lightly, "You are welcome. Impa has a present for you as well."

Sheik leaned back and sat down once again, raising and eyebrow, "Lady Impa? Giving presents?"

Zelda laughed, "Yes. You have reason to act surprised this time." She grinned and picked up a few more packages handing them over to Sheik.

"I think she went a bit over board with the gifts." Sheik said with a laugh as he opened them each. They were filled with a variety of weapons: daggers, throwing knives, large needles, and the like. He smiled and ran his fingers over the weapons.

"They're lovely... truly... but where does she expect me to keep them all?"

"In your armor and your wrappings. Trust me, you will be able to hold them all on your person." Zelda smiled and stretched. "You need to dress and ready yourself to leave. The sage will not allow the Hero to awaken if his Guide is not there."

Sheik nodded, standing up, and took the packages in his arms. He walked to the back of the cavern like room and ducked into a small chamber used as a bathing area. He shed himself of his clothing and slipped himself into the new armor.

Peering distastefully at all the wrappings he grinned and flicks his hand, using his magic the wrappings snake themselves around his chest, forearms, and fingertips. He grinned again as he slid his cowl into place hiding the majority of his long sandy hair under it.

Grabbing the turban cloth, he quickly wrapped it about his head before donning his boots and sliding his cloak about his shoulders. He clicked each utility belt into place at his hips and gingerly attached his sister's pouch to one. He laughed a bit in surprise as he began to don the weapons, grinning as he did indeed find a place to hold each weapon.

Finally he stepped back out into the larger chamber and moved to stand before Zelda who smiled up at him sadly. "You are ready to go it would seem," she said softly.

Sheik nodded slowly and leaned down to place a friendly kiss on the top of Zelda's head, "Yes, I'm ready. I'll visit you as often as I can, my friend."

Zelda nodded slowly, a soft smile playing on her lips, and placed a hand to Sheik's cheek. "I know. Now take care of the Hero and take care of yourself," she said with a slight sniffle, her hand flicking to dispel the blue barrier around the chambers.

"I will." Sheik said as he bowed slightly before turning and making his way once again through the small path and back to the ladder leading up to the trap door. When he reached the top, he knocked against the wooden door and lifted himself out when the trapdoor slid open.

Impa gave him a smile and an appraising look as she stood with crossed arms. "You will do well." She stated with a curt nod.

Sheik smiled faintly under his cowl. He thought he might like this, having his face hidden by hair and cloth. It made him harder to read and harder to recognize. He gave a slight bow to Impa, "Thank you, Lady Impa. Thank you also for the gifts."

Impa gave a nod, "You're welcome, Sheia. Now off with you."

Sheik nodded and stood up from his bow. He turned away from Impa and made his way to the door of her home. Opening the door he looked back over his shoulder, smiling at the silver haired woman and the trapdoor at her feet before stepping out and closing the door behind him.


	3. Ch 02: Guide to an Angel

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Sheik stretched out and gave a harsh sigh as the door to Impa's home closed behind him. He hung his head low, his sandy hair covering what little of his face wasn't covered by the cowl he was now wearing. He moodily kicked his foot at the ground as he began walking towards his home, his mind racing all the while.

_"I get to be myself again,"_ he thought, _"Yet hide myself while doing it. Someone out there really must not like me."_

"Don't think like that, brother. Chin up. I'll be with you." The feminine, disembodied voice of a familiar person spoke to him.

He smiled faintly and nodded; though her voice helped, it didn't drown out the rest of the world. He sighed again, grumbling somewhat to himself. He could hear the villagers whispering now, at his new clothes, at his bad mood; it made his head hurt. But while they were talking about him, they were really talking about who they thought he was. He wasn't sure he could find comfort in that thought.

When he reached the door to the home he still lived in with his parents he took a deep breath, centering himself. He reached for the door knob and turned it, entering his home.

"Mother, Father! I'm back from Lady Impa's home." He announced, his voice shifting into a slightly more feminine sound.

He smiled faintly, pushing his hair from his face as his mother came in. He frowned a bit when he saw the puffiness of her eyes and the fresh tears staining her cheeks. "Mother..." he said softly, biting his lip, thankful for the cowl covering it.

"My sweet daughter, today is the day you leave us... isn't it Sheia?" Liana said, sniffling, new tears threatening to fall from her ruby eyes.

"Yes mother. I'm sorry, but it is." Sheik said shakily. Despite the two years masquerading as his sister, in times of emotion he had to struggle to her voice. And now that tears threatened to fall and sobs tried desperately to force their way from his mouth, he found it much harder to keep it up.

He swallowed hard, forcing himself to do what was needed. He smiled faintly, "Granny bade me to tell you hello. She's fond of your chats mother, you should visit her."

Liana gave a sad smile to her 'daughter', lip quivering faintly. "I will. I will visit her, my daughter. W-when must you leave?"

"As soon as possible I'm afraid." Sheik answered sadly, a slight sob escaping his lips before he could hold it back. Breathing deeply he swallowed hard, holding back his tears. "But, I'll return as often as I can. I promise."

Liana moved forward, sweeping her child into a tight hug. She held on tight, as if her child were once again a toddler who had just fallen and scraped their knee. She pressed a kiss onto her 'daughter's' cheek and patted the same spot softly with her hand, "You better. I will be most upset if you don't. Now, go on. Your father's packed your things."

Sheik nodded and pressed his face into his mother's neck, holding her tightly for a moment before pulling away. With a faint sniff, he gave another nod. "I'll go get my things..."

He walked around his mother slowly, head hanging once again as he made his way to his room, or his sisters room, to be more precise. He ran his hand over the sturdy wood door before pushing it open, revealing his father, sitting on the bed inside.

Alavan smiled as his son's form appeared in the door frame. He patted the bed beside him, "Come. Sit with an old man, Sheia."

Sheik gave a sad chuckle and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and took a seat beside his father.

"So, you're leaving today?" Alavan asked.

Sheik nodded, "Yes Father, I am. But you know this already." He said, motioning to the bag his father prepared for him.

Alavan laughed and gave a bit of a shrug, "Yes, I knew it already. But sometimes, we must ask despite what we know."

Sheik nodded slowly and turned to his father, his frown showing in his eyes. "Father, I'm afraid. I don't think I'm strong enough to do this."

Alavan smiled faintly and pulled his son into a hug, clapping the young man on the back lightly. "You will do wonderfully, my son. You are more than strong enough to do this." He whispered, just barely audible.

Sheik pressed his face into his father's shoulder, the tears that had been begging to fall finally allowed to. Hearing his father address him as 'son' rather than 'daughter', even if so softly it was almost missed, tore down his strength. For the first time in more than two years, his father had called him son and all Sheik could do was bawl.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sheik sat with his head pressed against his father, letting the years worth of tears and frustration pour from him. Finally, Sheik took a deep shuddering breath and pulled back from his father. He gave a bit of a rueful laugh before whispering, "I'm turning into a woman."

Alavan laughed and shook his head, patting his son's shoulder lightly. "No, even men need to cry my son. It is a sign of true character when the bravest and mightiest of warriors can cry freely." He whispered in return, just as faint as before.

Sheik gave a bit of a nod and turned to look at the bag his father packed for him once again. "What is in the bag, Father?" He asked as his sobs faded away.

"Tools to keep your weapons sharp, a few blank books, wells of ink, and quills. Mostly things that will keep your mind occupied. But there is some food and supplies as well." Alavan answered. He picked up the bag and handed it to Sheik. "When you leave, place the items in your other bag. It will be easier on you."

Sheik nodded faintly and took the bag, throwing it over his shoulder under the cloak he was now dressed in. He took a deep breath and stood up, letting the breath flow from his mouth slowly. "I should be going, Father."

Alavan sighed before nodding slightly. He too stood from his place on the bed and took his place beside his son, "I know," he said simply, moving to walk out of the bedroom with his son following behind him.

When Sheik and his father reached the sitting room, they came upon Liana filling a small pouch with a kind of jerky. She looked up from the pouch and smiled sadly, tying the small bag off before walking to her 'daughter' and husband.

She placed the bag in Sheik's hands lightly, "A snack for you, Sheia. Think of your Mother when you eat it. Maybe share some with the Hero... okay?"

"Yes, Mother. I will." Sheik said softly, holding the small pouch tightly in his hands, his bandaged fingers sliding against the soft brown material. He quickly moved forward, embracing his mother. "I have to leave now. But... I'll visit soon. Whenever I can spare the time, I'll return."

Liana pulled back and nodded, "I know you will my darling girl. Be safe. Please, Sheia... be safe."

Alavan moved to his wife's side, draping an arm over her shoulders, "She will be fine, love. She is strong and she has her brother's spirit to look after her."

Sheik moved forward, moving his cowl down just long enough to place a soft kiss on the cheek of each of his parents before turning away. He walked over to the door and sighed as he turned the knob and opened the door. Glancing back briefly to wave at his parents he walked out of his home and shuddered as the door closed behind him.

With a deep breath and his head held high he began to walk, out of his home, out of his village, and into a new chapter of his life.

When Sheik reached the bottom of the stairs leading from his village to the Fields of Hyrule he sighed. While it wasn't but maybe a 15 minute trek to the gates of Castle Town from his current position, the sun was setting and the Stalchild's would be out. They weren't exactly strong, but they liked to come at you in groups and were very annoying.

He took what little time he had before the sun set to remove all the items from the bag his father had packed for him and place them all into his sister's wondrous little pouch. When he reached the last item in the bag he stalled, chuckling sadly at the sight.

It was a lyre, golden body and shining strings. Sheik had always loved to play the lyre; many hours were spent sitting with his sister and Zelda, laughing merrily as he plucked out jovial tunes. He had played little since Sheia's death.

For one, Sheia had never been able to play, so he couldn't rightly do something the person he was pretending to be couldn't. But, even in the times away from everyone with Zelda and his sister's spirit he could rarely bring himself to play.

He slid his bandaged fingers against the strings and closed his eyes, plucking out a quick song from memory. When he finished, he wiped a single tear from his eye and slid the lyre into the pouch carefully. Though she lived on as a spirit only he and Zelda could hear or see to date, it hurt him that she could not live the life she so desperately deserved.

Just as he finished sliding the lyre in the pouch a small bony hand wrapped itself around his ankle. He groaned and looked down to see a Stalchild poking its way out of the ground followed by five or so more.

He quickly pulled a longer dagger from his armor and moved at the small skeleton like beasties. One hit to each and they dissolved into the ground from whence they came. He sighed and began to sprint towards Castle Town. "I could use my teleportation spell," he mused to himself, "But… that would drain my reserves. Better just to go on foot."

He sighed again, alternating between sprinting towards Castle Town and running his dagger through the crowd of Stalchild's amassing around him. When he finally reached the drawbridge to Castle Town and ran inside he groaned. What should have been a 15 minute trek at most, had been closer to an hour.

He looked down at himself and sighed, "Great. Here I am going to meet the Hero of Time and I'm covered with dirt. That'll make the impression of someone knowledgeable." He dusted himself off as best he could and made his way into the square of Castle Town.

Another groan fell from his lips as he saw roughly ten to twelve ReDeads stalking and moaning around the fountain in the middle of the square. If there was one thing that scared him, ReDeads were most certainly that one thing. Just the thought of the hideous beasts made his skin crawl.

He took a deep breath and braced himself. Slowly and very silently he began to walk through the square, using every bit of stealth he had-the stealth the Sheikah were prided on having-to make his way through without being spotted.

When he was almost to the gates to the Temple of Time a ReDead spotted him. And, when the beast screamed its heart stopping screech Sheik broke into a run and didn't stop until he reached the doors of the Temple.

Sheik took a moment to catch his breath when he was sure the zombie-like ReDead didn't follow him to the steps of the Temple. When he regained his composure he took a deep breath and made his way inside.

He smiled faintly at the image around him. "At least the Temple hasn't changed like everything else," he thought idly. He walked forward standing before a pair of massive stone doors, the seal of the Triforce under his feet. He nodded to himself and opened his pouch, pulling out his lyre.

The sound of Zelda's Lullaby, the first song he was taught to play, filled the chamber. The soft lifting tones reverberated and echoed about the room as the massive doors ahead of him began to open. He stepped forward, entering the chamber which until seven years ago housed the Master Sword.

He held his breath as seconds passed, seconds which turned into minutes. For what seemed like an eternity, Sheik held his breath. Until finally there was a rush of air around him and the small chamber was filled with an immense light.

When the light faded away, Sheik was sure that he had just died and been accepted into the Sacred Realm. The sight before him was surely not that of a mortal, a god or an angel perhaps, but a mere mortal? No, Sheik didn't believe it to be possible.

The angel before him wobbled on his feet a bit, pushing silky locks of gold out of his face. He shook his head, blinking before smiling sweetly up at a flying blue orb. _"He has a fairy..."_Sheik mused silently.

Just as quickly as Sheik's silent reverie about the beauty before him started, it ended when said beauty noticed him standing to the side and came at him with Master Sword. The long blade sang as it sliced through the air at Sheik, who just barely made it out of the way with his head still attached to his neck.

Quickly, Sheik back flipped away; landing in a crouched position, he slowly stood up as he held his hands up high in the air, "I am not your enemy, Hero. I am called Sheik and I have been charged with being your Guide."


	4. Ch 03: This is Hyrule

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"I am not your enemy, Hero. I am called Sheik and I have been charged with being your Guide."

When the words left his mouth the green clad angel, whom just seconds before had tried to remove Sheik's head from his neck, tilted his head. The Hero blinked at Sheik before looking to the blue fairy fluttering around him.

"Think he's telling the truth Navi?" Link asked.

_"Oh goddesses... his voice is like music."_ Sheik thought before quickly squashing that line of thinking. He was here to guard and to guide the Hero of Time, such thoughts would most certainly _not _be constructive.

Navi, so the Hero had called the fairy, zoomed up to Sheik. She fluttered around him, diving in his cloak, searching him. Sheik stood in still silence, allowing the fairy to do so.

_"Looks more like a bug than a fairy, maybe a flying light or a blue firefly."_ Sheik thought to himself, _"Well, when she gets close you can see that she's a fairy I suppose..."_

When Navi concluded her search or appraisal, whatever it had been, she returned to fluttering about the Hero's head. When she returned, she spoke with a very light and clear voice, akin to a bell. "Yes, I think he's telling the truth. Seems like an alright sort."

"Well..." The Hero began, staring at Sheik suspiciously for a moment before smiling at him brightly, "Okay then. If Navi trusts you so do I."

"Good. I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." Sheik began.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake. One within the house of the dead. One inside a goddess of the sand." He continued, pausing only for a moment to let the Hero absorb his words.

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik of the Sheikah's." Sheik gave a soft smile, though it remained hidden, as Link looked to him in awe.

"As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time. If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages. One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know."

The Hero blinked, "A girl... I know? Saria?"

Sheik nodded slowly, "Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Do you understand, Hero?" Sheik asked.

"Okay... Who, err... charged you to be my guide?" The Hero asked unsure of all the information he had just been given. It was all very... riddle like.

"It is the will of Princess Zelda and her guardian Lady Impa." Sheik replied.

The Hero's face brightened at the mention of Zelda and Sheik felt both joy and pain at the sight. "The Princess, Zelda? Is she okay? Last time I saw her she was running from that big green guy. Uh... oh yeah, Ganondorf... on a horse with the stern looking, silver haired lady."

Sheik fought the urge to laugh at the Hero's rendition of Impa and instead nodded. "The Princess is in hiding. And the 'stern looking, silver haired lady' is Lady Impa."

The Hero nodded slowly and groaned, doubling over as a sharp pain ripped through his stomach. He fell to his knees, grabbing his midsection tightly.

Sheik quickly rushed to the Hero's side. "You must be hungry. Your body has not eaten in seven years. While it was in the Sacred Realm sleeping, its magic kept your body sustained. But now that you are back in Hyrule, your body is no longer under that effect."

Sheik swiftly opened his pouch and rummaged inside, pulling out the small bag that held the jerky his mother prepared. He pulled out a piece of the jerky and held it to the Hero's mouth,

"Open..." He bade the Hero softly.

The Hero did as he was told and opened his mouth; when the jerky was placed on his tongue he gave an almost purring sound. He ate the piece of jerky ravenously, it was delicious, and the feel of food in his mouth made him realize just how hungry he was.

"Slow down, Hero, there is more than enough food. If you continue to eat that quickly, you will make yourself ill." Sheik said with a hint of laughter as he continued to feed the Hero.

"Do you think you can feed yourself now?" Sheik asked.

The hero nodded slowly and Sheik handed him the bag of jerky before stepping back. Behind his cowl, Sheik chewed on his lip as he watched the Hero consume the contents of the bag. He smiled faintly, _"Mother did ask me to share it with him,"_he mused.

"Hero, when you were in the Sacred Realm your body slept but your mind did not, correct?" Sheik asked.

"Link." The Hero said softly, through bites of jerky.

"What?"

"My name is Link, not Hero." Link replied.

"Ah, I see. But Hero is who you are." Sheik said softly.

"No, Link's who I am. Just Link... Guide."

"My name is Sheik; I have told you this, Hero."

"If you're gonna call me Hero... I'm gonna call you Guide." Link said with a grin, a piece of jerky hanging from his mouth.

Sheik laughed, making Link smile brightly up at him. "Alright, I concede. Link it is."

"Good!" Link enthused, "And yes... Sheik. When I was in the Sacred Realm my body was asleep... but my mind wasn't. Why?"

Sheik gave a nod, "What all did you learn and see whilst in the Sacred Realm?"

Link chewed on the last piece of jerky thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing, "Well, mostly I was just taught about fighting and basic things someone at my age now... should know."

Sheik gave a bit of a groan, _"That means he hasn't seen the state of Hyrule yet,"_Sheik thought.

Link tilted his head up at Sheik, wondering idly why the man was covering himself so thoroughly. He shrugged a bit, "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" He gave a sheepish scratch to the back of his head when his stomach rumbled, signifying it was still very much hungry.

Sheik chuckled and shook his head, "No, you said nothing wrong." He moved and took a seat beside Link on the floor of the chamber and pulled off his pouch. He rummaged through it, bringing out some bread and dried meats as well as a canteen.

Link watched in silence as Sheik began pulling all the food items from the very... very... small pouch. He tilted his head as the cloaked man pulled his cowl down, but before he could see the man's face, he tilted his head forward and his face was hidden by a cascade of hair. Link sighed somewhat as the Sheikah with a newly hidden face began to eat a piece of bread, "S'like my hat..."

Sheik stopped at those words, "What is?" He asked curiously before offering some of the food up to Link, "Eat. You need it more than I." He carefully pulled the hood of his cloak up around him, and made sure to keep his face hidden as he ate.

Link nodded and took a piece of the dried meat and placed it on a piece of the crusty bread, "That little bag, it's like my hat."

Sheik let one eye look up at Link; he struggled to see the Hero through his hair. "How so?"

"You can fit lots of stuff in there that shouldn't be able to right? My hat does the same thing." Link says with a shrug, eating the bread and meat quickly.

Sheik took the canteen and quickly took a drink before setting it on the floor once again. He swiftly pulled his cowl over his face once more and pushed off the hood of his cloak. "Well then, I suppose they are alike then."

Link nodded slowly; he had been trying quite hard to catch a glimpse of the man's face, but all he could see was crimson eyes and the bridge of his nose. He wondered once again why the man seemed so intent on hiding himself, "Hey, uh, Sheik?"

"Yes, Hero, Link... I'm sorry. Yes, Link?"

"Why d'you keep your face hidden?" Link queried softly.

"To keep the ones I love safe." Sheik said softly, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Link tilted his head, "What d'you mean?"

"Well, if everyone knew who I was... then Ganondorf would find out. Then my family could be in danger because I am helping the Hero of Time. I do not think Ganondorf would appreciate that, do you?" Sheik replied simply.

Link gave a slow nod, "I suppose he wouldn't, and that makes sense. But it's just me, you, 'n Navi here."

Sheik gave a laugh, "Why do you want so badly to see my face?"

Link blushed faintly, "Just curious is all. Besides it'd be nice to see who I'm talking to."

Sheik shook his head a bit, "You can see me, just not my face. Maybe you will see it some other time. For now, eat."

Link gave a bit of a pout but did so. He couldn't remember the last thing he'd eaten. It wasn't until the last bit of food and water was gone that he was sated. Giving a happy sigh, he looked down at where all the food had been. He blushed faintly and looked up at Sheik sheepishly, "I'm sorry... I've eaten all your food..."

Sheik laughed and shook his head, "Do not worry, I can get more."

_"Here I am, talking and laughing with the Hero of Time, musing about how beautiful he is."_ Sheik grumbled mentally at himself, _"Some guide I am."_

"Link..." Sheik started, his voice soft, carrying a serious tone.

Link jumped faintly at the change in Sheik's tone of voice and looked up at him, "Y...yes?"

"Hyrule," Sheik began again, with a bit of a sigh, "Hyrule has changed since you last saw it. It has changed... quite a lot. Do you think you are up for venturing out to see it?"

Link blinked and tilted his head a bit before nodding. "Yeah. I figured it'd change... I mean seven years is a long time."

Sheik nodded, packing his things away into his pouch and stood up. He once again raised his hood and looked down at Link. "Come then, Link."

Navi shuddered a bit and quickly dived underneath Link's hat, causing Link to blink. "Navi? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just want to rest." The fairy offered.

Link nodded slowly and blinked when Sheik offered his hand out to him. Link took the hand and pulled himself up, "Thanks."

"My pleasure; let us leave this place." Sheik said softly as he took long strides on his way out of the Temple, Link followed hurriedly after him.

When the pair exited the temple Sheik curses the state the courtyard of the temple is in. While it looked somewhat run down, with its vines and weeds growing up, it didn't give the picture of what Hyrule was like. "Link, hold on to me." Sheik said quietly.

Link blinked, "What?"

Sheik sighed and moved over, wrapping his arms around the Hero, holding the young male close.

Link gasped faintly, leaning his head back just enough to look up at Sheik. The young Hero's face bore a quizzical expression, blushing as he looks into the determined crimson orbs of the older man.

"Hold on tight." Sheik said and when Link did so he threw his hand out and within seconds the pair was engulfed by a whirlwind of writhing wind and shadows.

When the torrent of wind and shadows dissipated, the two were standing not far from Castle Hyrule. Sheik shuddered a bit and pulled back from Link.

He looked to the young Hero, watching his face pull up in horror as he looked to not only the twisted form of the castle, but the warped land about them. Sheik sighed sadly and waved his hand out to motion to their surroundings, "This is Hyrule, Link. This is what our land has become."

Link put his hand on his head, trying desperately to steady himself. He shook his head, looking around at the dying life around him. He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head vigorously.

Link bit his lip, hot tears burning his eyes as he screamed, "No! No! That's not right! I knew... I knew it would be different. B... but this is just... how could it have changed like this?"

Sheik frowned, "How? Ganondorf is how, Link. For seven years Hyrule has been helpless. Seven years we have been able to do nothing to stop his ravages on our land. But now we have you, and you can change it."

Link shook his head fervently, falling down to his knees as he sobs. "No... It's my fault. Maybe, if I hadn't slept. If I'd just defeated him then... none of this would've happened."

Sheik bent down and grabbed the Hero's chin lightly, tilting his head up to look at him. He spoke firmly, "Shut up, fool. You wouldn't have been able to defeat Ganondorf as a child and especially not if you didn't have the Master Sword. You would have died and there would have been no one to stop him."

Link cried harder at Sheik's words, shaking his head as much as he could with Sheik's hand grasping his chin. "B...but..."

"But nothing! Seven years of hell is preferable over an eternity of torture." Sheik said, his voice slowly becoming more soft.

Link nodded, swallowing his sobs, his breathing harsh. "O... okay."

Sheik let Link's chin drop and he stood back up, "It will be hard, very hard. But you must be strong. You are the Hero of Time, the destined savior of our Land. You can do it, Link. It is what you are meant to do. Now dry your tears."

Link swallowed hard and stood up from the ground as well, shaking somewhat. For a few moments he stood quietly, calming himself down, getting used to the ravaged lands around him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, so... where'd you say I was supposed to go?"

"Kakariko Village, at the base of Death Mountain."


	5. Ch 04: Bathing in Suspicion

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"Kakariko Village, at the base of Death Mountain."

Sheik's eyes became unfocused and for a moment he seemed to be looking at something far away before he looked to and focused on Link. He studied the younger male for a few moments before speaking almost offhandedly, "I know your body still is not completely adjusted, but we'll need to go on foot. It's best that I conserve as much of my energy to use magic as possible."

Link's somber expression melted instantly, a bright smile taking its place. He clasped his hands together happily and cried out, "You're going with me? That's great! I thought I'd be all alone!"

There was a ringing sound and Navi poked her head out of the front of Link's hat and popped him on the forehead with her tiny hand. "Thanks a lot!" She cried out.

Link gave a slight cough and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "You know what I mean."

Navi rolled her eyes and disappeared back under the green hat while Sheik, who had been watching the small scene amusedly, cleared his throat. "Yes. I am going with you. I am your Guide as well as your Guardian."

Link looked somewhat confused and taken aback at the statement, "My Guardian? Why would I need a Guardian? I thought the reason I was made to wait until I was older was so I could do whatever needed to be done."

Sheik gave a curt nod, "Yes, that's true. But there are things in this land you know nothing of; things that even now you aren't ready for. Your life is precious and cannot be risked. Therefore, I am your Guardian." Sheik paused for a moment, "If you would prefer it, you can just think of me as a traveling companion or something rather than a 'Guide' or a 'Guardian'."

Link smiled and gave a nod, "I will think of you as my friend, then."

Sheik smiled at Link with his eyes and checked himself over quickly. "Okay, let's go. Alright?"

Link opened his mouth to say something but stopped, instead he nodded, "'Kay."

* * *

Sheik twisted his head to the left and then to the right. With each twist his neck popped with a series of crackling sounds and Sheik sighed contentedly. He was spattered with grime and mottled blood from the ReDead's in Castle Town. He had, however, fared much better than Link, who was covered head to toe with the various fluids of the beasts.

He and Link had almost made their way through the square without being caught when Navi piped up. The duo spent 45 minutes battling the zombie-like creatures. Luckily, the Stalchild's seemed to shy away from them due to their ReDead coverings and they made it to the entrance stairs of Kakariko village only an hour after beginning.

"Have you been to this village before?" Sheik asked Link conversationally as they both worked to get as much of the grime off of their persons as possible.

Link tilted his head and thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes! But, I wasn't here very long... I really just passed through. Have y'ever been here?"

Sheik looked to Link and for a moment stayed silent, finally he nodded. "Kakariko Village used to be a village of my people. It was however opened to the Hylians by Impa some time ago. And all but a few Sheikah have left, to make room. But yes, I've been here, though in recent times it has been in secret."

"Why in secret?" Link asked through a sudden yawn.

Sheik stretched and shook his head, "Not now... there is an Inn in the village. We will stay there until tomorrow and then complete our business." Sheik began up the stairs leading to the village when Link nodded his affirmation to him. He took a deep breath when reaching the top and, when Link began to walk into the village, began to walk beside the Hero.

Sheik was very thankful for the cowl that covered his face when the villagers stared at the two, causing Sheik to bite his lip nervously. He could only pray that Impa had given the message to the villagers that they were to act as if he were an unknown. He thought that he might faint when he passed by his mother, who stood beside the Inn. Sheik gave her a sideways glance, his heart lurching at her teary eyes, before entering the village inn with Link.

Sheik gave a faint sigh and strode over to the counter while Link, who was preoccupied with looking around, slowly followed after. Sheik looked to the girl behind the counter who was reading a book and hadn't noticed the two; brown hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She was a Hylian girl named, Tana whom Sheia had been friends with, and in his masquerade as his sister, Sheik had been as well.

He cleared his throat and Tana looked up at him. Her eyes went wide and then returned to normal, "Oh! You frightened me... Er, sorry. Welcome to the Kakariko Inn, how can I help you?"

Sheik looked to Tana and was silently thankful that Impa had told the villagers. "I'd like two rooms for the night."

"Oh right! Of course.. I'm so sorry!" Tana sat her book down and embarrassedly and looked down at a sheet of paper and then back up at Sheik, "We've only got one room available. It's got two beds though."

Sheik sighed faintly and gave a nod, "That's fine, whatever you have. I'll also need two meals and..."

"Two meals and a bath?" Tana piped up cheerfully.

Sheik chuckled faintly, "Yes, and a bath."

Tana grinned, "There is a bathing chamber connected to the room."

"Thank you very much, Miss." Sheik said with a trace of laughter.

"Please, call me Tana."

"Thank you very much, Tana then."

"No worries. I'll bring two meals up in about an hour." She reached down and grabbed a room key, holding it out to Sheik who took it.

Sheik nodded and turned to Link, "Come on," he said softly before heading up the stairs and down to the room the key signified. He unlocked the door and entered the room, Link following not long after. Sheik closed the door and looked to Link as the young man looked around the small room.

Sheik sighed, causing Link to look over to him. "Are you alright?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. But, since we are sharing this room and I am not going to sleep in my cowl and armor. I suppose you'll get the wish of seeing my face..."

Link smiled brightly, "Good!"

Sheik rolled his eyes faintly and pointed to a door. "Bathe first. Then you can see."

Link gave a huff and laughed faintly, "Fine."

The young hero made his way into the bathing chambers and when the door was closed once again, Sheik sighed once more and pulled off his turban as well as his cowl. He sat the items on a small chair and pushed his long hair out of his face.

Within 15 minutes Link emerged from the bathing chambers wearing his tunic pants, a towel draped atop his head, and a fluttering Navi perched upon his shoulder. He looked over to Sheik and giggled. "Wow!" He exclaimed, "Your hair is really long."

Sheik gave a bit of a scowl, "Yes, it's really long."

Navi flew up and around Sheik, whistling with her bell like tone. "Boy, you're a handsome one."

Link blushed faintly, "Navi! Shush! That's rude."

Sheik chuckled, "Thanks, Bug."

"I am not a bug!" Navi cried out, fluttering angrily around Sheik's head.

Sheik smiled and walked over past Link and to the door of the bathing chamber, "Relax, Bug. It is a term of endearment." He entered the bathing chamber and closed the door behind him. Quickly stripping out of his armor he made his way to the bathing pool and slid into the warm water, giving a contented sigh.

"He's handsome and has a nice physique too."

Sheik looked up to see Navi hovering a foot or so above his head. He gave a blink, "How did you get in?" He asked.

"I'm a Fairy, I'm small and I have magic. That's how." She replied smugly, "Plus you didn't close the door quick enough."

"I see." Sheik said noncommittally as he leaned his head back, soaking his hair before beginning to lather it up to wash it. After a few minutes spent scrubbing his hair he rinsed it and once again relaxed into the pool, Navi fluttering down to land on his un-submerged knee.

"So," Navi began, "Were you really asked to be Link's Guide or Guardian or whatever by the Princess?"

"No, I was told. It is my duty to the Royal Family, my people, and my family to obey her wishes." Sheik said with a slight shrug.

Navi's wings fluttered a bit, "That's how I met Link too."

"What do you mean?" Sheik asked curiously.

"I was a servant of the Deku Tree. One day he told me to join Link, to be his companion and to help him. And because he created me and was my Master, I did."

Sheik nodded slowly, "I suppose we did come to join Link in very similar ways." He gave a faint smile and stretched, "Okay, will you move please. I need to wash off."

Navi quickly flew off of Sheik's knee, just as it was once again submerged. Sheik quickly cleaned himself off and pulled his armor into the water with him, cleaning it as well. He looked over to Navi who sat upon the edge of the bathing pool. "I suppose since you've already seen me naked once I won't bother being modest."

Navi laughed joyously, "Good idea. That'd just be a waste of energy."

Sheik stepped out of the pool and hung his armor on the wall to dry. He grabbed a towel and quickly gave himself a once over, getting the excess moisture off his skin before wrapping the towel about his waist. He moved to the door and was about to open it when Navi landed on his shoulder and spoke. "Hold on a second," she said.

Sheik stopped, "What?"

Navi leaned in and grabbed Sheik's ear, whispering, "You are attracted to Link. Aren't you?"

Sheik's head pulled back in shock, "What?"

Navi continued, still whispering in Sheik's ear. "When we first came out of the Sacred Realm into the Temple of Time, the way you were looking at Link. Well at first I thought it might be because you were so anxious to harm him. But you aren't our enemy... "

"I am merely his Guide... his Guardian. It was just years of training culminating in meeting the Hero of Time. That is all." Sheik said dismissively.

Navi flew off Sheik's shoulder and moved around to flitter in front of him, "Fine. Believe whatever you like. I know the truth."

Sheik rolled his eyes with a sigh, "That was the truth, Bug." He sighed, again, when she laughed and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow questioningly when he saw Link, who was sitting in the middle of one of the beds, rummaging around in his hat with his arms shoved deep within its confines. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm lookin' at all my stuff." Link replied offhandedly as he began pulling items from his hat. Said items including but not limited to: a small wooden shield, tiny sword, small wooden ocarina, a boomerang, deku nuts and sling shot. Link frowned as he looked at the items, "They're all so small. I'm too big to use them anymore..."

Sheik moved to sit down on the bed opposite of the one Link sat upon and looked at the items, "Ah, don't worry. Don't get rid of them though."

Link looked up from the items and over to Sheik, a questioning look on his face. "How come? I wasn't going to, but why do you not want me to?"

Sheik shrugged a bit and turned down his bed as he talked, "No reason in particular. Just be sure to keep them." He stretched and was about to sit back down when there was a knock at the door.

"Dinner!" said the voice of the desk clerk, Tana, from behind the door to their room.

Sheik's eyes went wide, "One moment!" He cried out as he began to search the room furiously. It would do him no good to have the girl whom he, as his sister, knew as a friend to see him as Sheik rather than Sheia in disguise. Link and Navi both watched Sheik with an air of confusion as he finally pulled the covers from the bed and wrapped them tightly around himself.

Once Sheik was sure that it would be impossible to see his bare chest he walked to the door and opened it. "Sorry about that..." Sheik said with a nervous quality to his voice.

"Not a problem." Tana said as she entered the room and placed a tray on each of the two beds. She smiled at Link, who was still staring confusedly at Sheik, and then turned to Sheik, "Are you alright? You look a bit upset. Is there anything you need?"

Sheik shook his head and gave his best attempt at a smile, though he failed rather miserably. "No, I'm fine. Really, thank you though. I just want to eat and uh... go to bed. So thank you very much..."

Tana took that as her cue and smiled once again. "Okay then..." She moved towards the door, but stopped for a split second beside Sheik to whisper barely audibly, "Go get 'im girl," before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Sheik gave a large sigh and hunched himself over dramatically as he walked to the bed again. He shook his head and took a seat at the head of the bed once again and nearly jumped when he looked up to see the suspicious and questioning looks plastered upon Link and Navi's faces. "...Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Link started to say, but was abruptly interrupted by Navi. "What in the seven hells was that?" The little fairy cried out, "You about had a heart attack when that girl came to the door, rushing around to hide yourself. What is wrong with you?"

Sheik took a deep breath and schooled his face into an expressionless state. "It was nothing to be concerned about," he said in a level tone before turning from the two to begin eating in silence.

Navi huffed and shook angrily, "Oh it is too something to be concerned about! You acting all suspicious is definitely something to be concerned about."

"Navi..." Link said quietly, "I'm sure there's a rea..."

"You're sure what? That there's a reason?" The little Fairy seemed to bellow, "There is no reason for such behavior."

Sheik gave a sigh and swallowed his food. He turned to look at the Hero and his Fairy once again, his expression hard as was the voice that followed it, "Listen to me and listen well, for I will only say this once. There are things about me that neither of you have the right to ask about, things that I will not speak of to you. And for the sake of my sanity and the safety of those I love, as well as the two of you… this is one of those things. Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat my dinner and sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow."

Link frowned at Sheik and then at Navi as well and nodded, "Sorry," he said quietly before picking at his own meal. Navi, who looked more than a bit ruffled and taken aback, perhaps even the slightest bit sorry for her outburst, stayed quiet. She too picked at Link's meal.

Sheik looked apologetically to the two for his behavior and turned back to his food. He sighed and the trio ate in silence. When their meal was finished their beds were turned down and the lights were turned off and they laid in an awkward silence.

"Forgive my coldness..." Sheik said quietly, to the darkness around him, before drifting off into sleep.

Link smiled in the darkness and wriggled comfortably down into the covers, sighing happily before drifting into his own easy sleep.


	6. Ch 05: Bitter Revelations

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"Forgive my coldness..."

Sheik opened his eyes and shook his head. He could remember saying that just before drifting off to sleep. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like a fairly stupid thing to say. He sighed quietly and sat up, looking about the room. It was dark still and by what little light there was in the room; Sheik could tell the sun wouldn't rise for another few hours. He hoped the same was true for Link.

Sheik shifted the covers off himself and sat up; nearly chuckling when he noticed that the towel he wore to bed was wrapped around his ankles. He looked over to the other bed to assure himself Link still slept and rose from the bed. It was times like these, in which he needed to sneak, Sheik was truly grateful of having the training to move silently. He grabbed the towel now on the floor and wrapped it about his waist as he crept into the bathing chamber to grab his armor off the wall where he had hung it to dry. Dressing quickly he peeked into their room every few moments to ensure Link was still asleep.

Once dressed, Sheik gathered his things and silently left the room. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. Sheik wanted to visit his parents to assure them of his safety and to tell them he wouldn't be in the village long. He hung close to the shadows, in case Link did indeed wake up and search for him, it would do him no good to have Link find out where he was going. He made his way down the stairs, through the small lobby, and out of the inn. Quickly and as quietly as he could, he moved towards his home, body pressed against various buildings to stay in the shadows.

Navi narrowed her eyes as the door closed, _"More suspicious behavior. I thought we could trust him but..." _She fluttered up off the bed and stopped in midair as Link shifted. She flew over to the window and looked out; she could just barely make out the form of Sheik, sneaking through the shadows of the village. She dulled her glow and squeezed herself out of the small crack at the bottom of the window, following after Sheik. _"If you do anything to hurt Link..."_

When Sheik reached the door to his home he quietly opened the door and slipped inside, Navi sneaking in behind him as he closed the door. "Mother, Father..." Sheik called out, voice automatically moving into the pitch he had become so used to, as he set his bag down by the door.

"Sheia… Oh, Sheia is that you?" A small oil lamp flickered to life beside a small sofa in the living area and Liana looked to the door, eyes brimming with tears. She stood and ran to Sheik, embracing her child with fervor. "Oh Sheia… My sweet little girl. I was so worried and when I saw you come into the village, it killed me not to run to you."

Navi raised an eyebrow as she moved to hide behind Sheik's bag. She tilted her head, watching the two above her with suspicious curiosity, _"Sweet little girl? Is the woman delusional? And what's with his voice?"_

Sheik smiled and patted his mother on the back as he hugged her, placing a kiss to her cheek as he took a step back. "Do not worry Mother, I am fine. Where is Father? Is he home?"

"Oh! Oh yes, she's here... Alavan! Alavan! Sheia's here!" Liana cried out to her husband, pulling back from Sheik more as she looks to the hallway.

"Oh, Mother... I'm only here for just a short while..." Sheik said with a frown.

"Of course you are, Sheia." Alavan said warmly as he entered the sitting room from the hallway, "You have a duty to perform." He shook his head and smiled sadly, "You've been gone for only part of a day and your mother and I have already started going insane."

Sheik frowned and looked down at the floor, "I am sorry, Father. I do not wish to cause you and Mother pain."

Alavan shook his head and pulled his son close, hugging him tight. He gave a soft laugh and clapped Sheik on the back, "Worry not daughter. It is every parent's lot to feel pain and worry about their children and every child's lot not to be able to change that."

Liana nodded and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, "This is true, although knowing it makes it no easier to bear."

Alavan placed a hand on Liana's, squeezing it softly, "I know."

"I will have to leave as the sun rises, but until then I have time to spend." Sheik said softly, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Good! Come, sit!" Liana said joyfully, grabbing Sheik's hand as she dragged him to the sofa.

Sheik took a seat while his mother and father sat in two chairs across from him. He sighed contentedly and leaned back into the sofa. Though his journey had only barely begun, he already missed the comforts of his life. But, he knew very well that if he did not go on this journey and aid the Hero, this life would cease to exist.

Navi took a deep breath and slipped out from behind Sheik's bag, slowly inching her way closer to Sheik and what appeared to be his parents. She stopped suddenly as Sheik shifted and looked around the room, prompting her to duck behind a pair of boots.

"Is something wrong, Sheia?" Alavan asked, tilting his head faintly.

Sheik narrowed his eyes, looking at the boots. As he was creeping to his home he had the faint feeling of being followed. Now, he thought he knew why. Though he wasn't sure, he felt a faint energy in the room. While it could have been a mouse or some such, he thought it might be the Hero's fairy.

Sheik turned back to his parents with a smile and waved his hand, "No, nothing, just a mouse or more likely a _Bug_, nothing more."

Alavan raised an eyebrow at his son but nodded, "I see. Tell me about the Hero. What kind of man is he?"

Sheik coughed faintly, "Well, he is a rather ravenous eater. Speaking of which, I will need to restock my food supplies. Link went through it all after his awakening in the Temple."

Liana smiled happily and nodded, "Of course! I'll go get started now." She stood and moved into the kitchen, humming softly as she began to gather and prepare foodstuffs for Sheik, still listening to her 'daughter's' words.

"He is, childlike... I have not had time to know more than just base actions, but it is as though while his body aged, his mind did not reach nearly the same maturity." Sheik said almost offhandedly, a look of thought gracing his features. "He... he is definitely the Hero of Legend though."

Alavan smiled softly at his son, leaning forward in his seat, looking into the eyes of his son. "You are falling for him already?" He asked, both worried and glad that his son would develop feelings for his charge. He had no qualms about his son with another man-it was his son getting his heart broken or risking himself that he worried about.

Sheik's eyes flew open as he processed his father's question, he looked to his father with his mouth hanging open in shock, "What are you going on about, Father?"

Alavan chuckled and smiled knowingly at his son, looking to the kitchen, "My darling wife, did you hear? I believe our darling daughter is falling in love with the Hero of Time."

Liana gasped, dropping the pans in her hands as she ran to the door of the kitchen and stared at Sheik, "You... you are in love with him?"

Sheik lowered his head and sighed. Shaking his head he looked up at his mother, "No, Mother. Father is merely imagining things. You know him, he so likes to do that."

Navi pursed her lips and watched them all closely. _"How can they call him daughter? I know very well he is a man... A very well endow- well... anyway. What is wrong with this picture..."_

Liana frowned faintly, "Oh, that's too bad. I'm sure the Hero would make a lovely husband."

Sheik blushed, shaking his head and coughed softly, "Mother... please. I have to leave soon.."

Liana gasped and nodded quickly, "Of course, darling." She ran back into the kitchen, swiftly picking up the pots and pans that she had scattered across the floor mere moments earlier and resumed making a new stock of food for Sheik.

Alavan smiled at Sheik and shook his head, "Being interested in someone is nothing to be ashamed of... However, Lady Impa wanted me to relay to you that you should not stay with the Hero at all times. Keep your distance at times, let him grow in his strength and keep yourself out of the eyes of the enemy."

Sheik sighed and nodded slowly, "I know there is nothing to be ashamed of, Father. But, I do not know him. I am just his Guide and his Guardian, that's all. As for keeping my distance, I will do my best."

Alavan frowned faintly, "Please be careful. I know you are impulsive and you wish to have your revenge against the powers that be, but know your place. That place is at the Hero's side."

Sheik lowered his head deeply and nodded, "Yes, Father."

Liana returned to the sitting room carrying a bag, "Sheia, I want you to take this bag. Put all of your things in it, it has the food I've prepared in it as well. It is a lot like your bag, just larger."

Sheik nodded and reached out, taking the bag from his mother. "Thank you, Mother. I will."

Liana smiled and sat down across from Sheik, looking at him, a slight frown falling on her lips, "You must be hurting, love. Having to pretend you're your brother for the sake of Hyrule."

Sheik twitched faintly and smiled, "No, it's not hard at all, Mother. I am fine, this is my duty."

Alavan lowered his head faintly, giving a soft sigh, "You are so strong, my child. Your ability to bear the pain of losing the one closest to you and continue to stand tall and bear the weight of the world to aid the Hero. It is an amazing thing."

Sheik shook his head, "No, I'm not strong..." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, images of his sister passing through his mind. He knew without her spirit he couldn't possibly have made it this far, "I am merely doing what Sheik would have wanted. It is the least I can do for him."

Alavan nodded, eyes brimming with tears at the unsaid words he could hear plain as day from his son. He stood up, "Come, Sheia. You need to leave soon."

Liana frowned and stood as well, "Give us love, Sheia and be off. Take care of yourself... and our Savior."

Sheik swallowed and stood up slowly. He looked to his parents and hugged each of them tightly, holding them as though he may never see them again before pulling back. "I love you, Mother, Father. Please, don't worry for me. I will see you again, soon. I swear it."

Liana nodded faintly, eyes filling with tears. She bit her lip and turned away, not wanting Sheia to see her break down. Alavan mouthed a 'Good luck, my son.' to Sheik before turning to his wife, holding her comfortingly.

Sheik took a deep breath and moved to the door, grabbing his bag. He glanced over and swiftly grabbed Navi, before she could think to move, from beside the boot. He looked down at her, "Quiet," he mouthed, as he stood up, placing his things into the bag his mother just gave him. "Farewell Mother, Father. I will see you again, soon."

Sheik quickly opened the door and left his home, pulling his cowl up over his face as the door closed behind him. He took a deep breath and looked to the sky, still nearly an hour before sunrise. That was surely enough time to deal with this new problem.

"You have…" Navi began but stopped when Sheik looked down at her with angry eyes.

"You will _not_speak until I have spoken." Sheik said shortly, his arms shaking in anger. He threw his bag over his shoulder and deftly jumped to the roof of his home before scaling the roofs of nearby buildings. Soon he landed at the entrance to the Kakariko Graveyard. He entered slowly, looking around; when he was sure there was no one else around he begrudgingly let Navi escape his grip.

Navi gulped faintly and fluttered to stand on a post in front of Sheik, putting herself eye-level with the angered man.

"How dare you." Sheik said, his angry voice shaking and low. "How _dare_you?"

"I..." Navi began.

"Did I not just say you were not to speak until I have finished?" Sheik retorted coldly, cutting the fairy short, his hand waving harshly in front of him to accent the words. "Do you have any idea what you have done? How many people's lives you've put in danger for the sake of following me? Do you know what would happen should anyone find out what you have found out? Well? Do you?"

Navi looked at Sheik, becoming angered herself at his treatment of her. She quivered her glow coming back full force and shifting from blue to red. "What I've learned? What have I learned? That you speak to people who are insane?"

Sheik narrowed his eyes at the fairy and leans into the post on which she stood. His voice grew quiet and serious, "_Never_say that again. Do you hear me?"

"Oh, or… or what, huh? Big bad Sheik... or… or Sheia - whoever in the Seven Hells you are will hurt little old me?" Navi bit back.

Sheik sighed deeply and took a step back, pulling his anger into control. He gave Navi a cold look as he began to speak, "Fine, you have seen what you should not have. I will explain. However, should you be unable to keep the promise of not speaking of what you have seen and been told, I will forcibly bind you to secrecy. And if I have to do that, I will _not_do it kindly. Do you understand?"

Navi narrowed her eyes at Sheik, plopping down angrily to sit on the edge of the pole. "I understand. Now explain."

Sheik crossed his arms and turned away from Navi, looking up at the darkened and concealed entrance to the Shadow Temple. He sighed faintly and began to speak, "My name, as I have told you already, is Sheik. I am the only son of Liana and Alavan Avaicus." He turned to Navi and lifted his hand to his head, rubbing his temples to relieve the still building tension. "I was not an only child however; my sister, Sheia, was born a mere two minutes before me."

Navi blinked and tilted her head to the side as she listened to Sheik's words.

"I don't think it's possible that two people have existed who were closer than Sheia and I. We were always together, no matter what. And if that weren't enough, we are... were... nearly identical in all but our gender." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, feeling the burning sensation of tears building in his eyes, "When we were almost fifteen, two years after Ganondorf broke his way into the Sacred Realm and began his onslaught upon our land, we were called to stand in front of Impa. She is the ruler of the Sheikah and Guardian to the Princess of Hyrule."

Navi bit her lip, listening intently. Not quite sure why Sheik's words had enraptured so.

Sheik took a deep breath, biting back the tears that threatened to fall, "Impa told us that the Princess had dreamed of the reawakening of Link and his role as the Hero of Time. She told us also that we, Sheia and I, were to be his Guardian and his Guide through his travels. It was the will of the Princess that we take up these roles and as Sheikah... as such, it was our duty to oblige."

"That day we began training. We trained each and every day. Then it happened..." Sheik said, voice breaking as the tears begin to flow.

"What? What happened?" Navi asked, eyes going wide as Sheik's veneer of stoic cracked.

"Two years ago, we were beginning our practical training. Sheia and I had to go Lake Hylia and retrieve a stone from its deepest depths, to test our training thus far and our endurance." He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "We dived into the water and I saw the stone, I began swimming towards it as did she. She reached it first and grabbed a number of long plants under the water to keep her in place. She took my hand and launched me towards the stone..."

Navi's eyes widened further in suspense, fearing the words that would fall from Sheik's mouth next.

"I grabbed the stone and was about to swim to the surface when Sheia grabbed my leg. She... she was tangled in the plant." He bit his lip hard, not batting an eyelash when blood began to flow from it, staining his cowl. "I swam to her and gave her my breath as I tried to cut her loose... I tried and tried but nothing I did had any effect on the plant. It seemed like I spent ages trying but eventually I passed out." He put his head in his hand, shuddering faintly, "When I awoke, I was in my bed. Impa and my father told me of my sister's death."

Navi gasped, her glow dulling down quickly to its usual blue hue as she jingled sadly, "Oh... my..."

"My mother... she was distraught and in her distress believed my sister alive and myself to be dead. She spread word to the entire village that I had died in her hysteria..." Sheik wiped his eyes and looked to Navi once again, "As such, my Father, Impa, and the Princess decided that I would live as my sister to keep my mother's sanity intact and to protect all that I know and love. This is my duty."

Navi jingled sadly once more and fluttered up to fly in front of Sheik's face, tiny tears falling from her eyes. "I.. I am sorry Sheik. I shouldn't have..."

"No, you should not have. However, what is done is done and you must vow never to speak of this." Sheik said.

Navi bit on her lip and nodded slowly, "I vow on the powers I have as a Fairy given life by the Deku Tree that I will speak nothing of what I have seen or heard this morn until you give me permission."

Sheik smiled softly, his anger all but gone, "Thank you, Navi."


	7. Ch 06: The Guides Ghostly Guardian

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"Thank you." Sheik stretched somewhat and looked away from Navi, his eyes surveying the dark and desolate surroundings. He nodded to himself somewhat as his eyes fell onto a particular gravestone. He crossed his arms. "We will see with this if the Hero is in the least bit ready for the trials ahead of him."

"Excuse me?" Navi asked, frowning as she fluttered towards Sheik, who instead of waiting or talking to the fairy moved toward the gravestone, causing her to huff.

Sheik crouched in front of the gravestone and placed his palm flat against the stone surface, bandaged fingertips sliding along the grooves. Closing his eyes lazily he pushed forward, a small whirlwind of wind and shadows springing from his fingertips as he did so, forcing the gravestone back, revealing a darkened grotto hole beneath.

"What's that you're doing Sheik?" Navi asked, voice quavering in a mix of anxiety and annoyance.

"I'm just preparing the path for the Hero." Sheik replied quietly as he stood up straight. He wrinkled his nose faintly underneath his cowl, reaching a hand up under his turban to stroke at some of his hair, comforting himself. "Let us return then..."

"I thought he told you to call him Link and what do you mean 'preparing the path'?" Navi huffed, flying over to rave in front of the Sheikah's face.

Sheik sniffed faintly and gave a heavy sigh, "He may ask me to call him whatever he likes, Bug - and as he's the Hero I will humor him when he is in fact around. However, when he isn't... well it is best to keep myself as distanced and objective in my goals as possible."

He blew a stray strand of hair from his eyes and began to walk slowly towards Kakariko. "As for preparing the way and what it means, you'll see soon enough, Bug." He pulled his cowl down a smidgen and grinned at the fairy.

Navi narrowed her eyes at Sheik despite the bright smile she gave him. She fluttered around to land on the Sheikah's shoulder and grabbed onto an earring dangling from the lobe of his long and pointed ear. "I like you, Sheik," She murmured, patting the length of the ear beside her lightly, "You will be wonderful for Link."

Sheik shook his head with a laugh, smirking faintly, "I don't know what you're thinking, Bug. Head in the gutters or something I imagine. Are all fairies this unabashedly perverted?"

Navi giggled, "Perhaps we are."

Sheik chuckled, slipping his cowl back on his face properly just before reentering the village. He stretched his back faintly, giving a soft, happy groan as it popped. He narrowed his eyes, frowning deeply when he heard voices, upset voices, coming from outside the inn.

"I, I'm sorry sir. I have no idea."

"You didn't see them? No one saw them? Do you have any idea where they may have gone? I'm worried about them."

Sheik raised an eyebrow when the words spoken by the voices reached his tapered ears. He glanced over at Navi on his shoulder before hurrying forward. He hung forward and slipped into the shadows around the corner by the pair.

Tana, her eyes somewhat guilty frowned, shaking her head at Link. "No, no sir. Really, I haven't any idea. I'm sure they're just fine though."

Link stomped his foot against the ground, not out of anger but from worry, though it looked almost childlike in its simple fury. "Thanks. Oh and my night with Sheik was fine... thank you."

Tana nods slowly, somewhat uncomfortable. "I'm very glad sir. Shall I help you look for your companions?"

Sheik narrows his eyes at Tana, _"Damn her, why would she ask him how his night with me was? What am I? Some kind of brothel girl... man... person."_

He slammed his hand against the wall of the inn, shaking his head in silent fury at his friend. Navi tilted her head, "Don't worry... it's not like he knows anything about you. He's just confused and worried about us."

Sheik's narrowed eyes turned on Navi and she took a singular step back on the Sheikah's shoulder. He sighed and shook his head slowly, "No, perhaps he doesn't."

"No one is going to figure it out, brother. Besides, he's too cute." A familiar voice called from behind him. Sheik's eyes took on a soft appearance as he turned around; smiling sadly at the ghostly figure of the one person in the world he had been closest to.

"Sheia..." He whispered.

Navi blinked and looked around, unable to see anything for a moment but nearly fell off Sheik's shoulder when her eyes landed on a ghostly feminine form in a flowing white dress. _"If you were to put Sheik in the same dress,"_ she thought, _"You would never tell them apart. Dear Deku Tree... it's amazing."_

"Ah, but I am impressed." Sheia's ghostly figure began, smiling faintly at her brother and the fairy upon his shoulder, "This fairy.. Bug is it you call her brother? She can see me as you can. Can she hear me too I wonder?"

Navi nodded slowly, "Y... yes I can hear you. It is because I am fae, we are magical beings and sense the magical and supernatural around us."

Sheik shook his head, "Other than myself and Zelda you're the first to see her. None of the fairy's at any of the springs have seen her."

Sheia nodded in agreement with Sheik, "Now, no time to think about that, brother. Don't worry that pretty little head of yours about anyone finding out anything. Just go, approach them… maybe give the hero a little kiss for me?"

Sheik coughed, blushing faintly, "Sh... shut up Sheia... I'm going."

Navi giggled and smiled brightly at the spirit before them. "Oh, you're fun. I hope I'll get to see you often."

"You will. You will, now get going..." Sheia started, and when her brother turned away, heading toward the still bickering pair she grinned, "And don't forget that kiss, brother, perhaps even a grope as well!" She laughed brightly and shook her head as she dissolved from view.

Sheik's eyes went wide and he nearly fell forward when his sister's words reach him, just as he walked between Link and Tana. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, brushing himself clean of the invisible dust upon him. "What seems to be the trouble here?" He asked, eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked into Tana's eyes.

Tana squeaked softly, "O… oh nothing. The young Sir was just worried about his companions. I really, uh, need to start making breakfast for the other patrons... Bye!" She exclaimed quickly, nearly killing herself in her attempt to make it back inside the inn as quickly as possible.

Sheik sniffed, giving a soft sigh as he turned to look at Link who is looking at him with a frown.

"Where were you two? I was worried," Link whispered, moving closer to the Sheikah.

Sheik took a deep breath, biting his lip harshly behind his cowl. "I had some business to attend to and I believe Navi merely wanted to keep tabs on me."

Link frowned, nodding slowly. He had an odd feeling but brushed it off, "Oh, alright then…"

Sheik nodded slowly, patting the teen hero's chest, "Have you attended to anything you need?" He asked, sighing faintly as he crossed his arms over his chest, hips cocked to the side faintly in a habit he had formed over the past two years.

Link blinked at Sheik, giggling at choice of standing posture. _"He's standing like Saria when she gets angry."_Link considered the thought for a moment before shaking his head allowing it to slip away. He stretched and sighed happily, "Yes, and I got everything from the room."

Sheik smiles, "Did you? Well, we need to go to the graveyard."

Link's smile fell the moment the word 'graveyard' escaped Sheik's lips and he gave the Sheikah and disgusted frown, "We need t'what?"

Sheik smirked, "We need to go to the graveyard, Link. There isn't anything to be afraid of."

"M'not afraid..." Link said softly, frowning at the older man.

"Oh, but of course you aren't. You are the Hero of Time after all, chosen wielder of the Master Sword. Such a Hylian would never be afraid of a simple graveyard." Sheik said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Link growled and took a step toward Sheik, poking him in the chest hard with a look of righteous determination. "I'm not scared. Let's go!"


	8. Ch 07: Doubt is the Enemy

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"I'm not scared. Let's go!"

Sheik watched amusedly as the words fell from Link's lips and was poked by him, rather harshly in the chest, with each nuance. The pout on the hero's lips was so becoming, quite supple and just faintly childlike. Not only that but they appeared to be such soft and sweet lips, with just a hint of rose coloring. The Sheikah was sure that if he were to lean forward right now and... he clenched his hand tightly into a fist, teeth grinding faintly away in his mouth, _"No! No.. no.. no. What am I thinking?"_

Link stopped talking and pulled back from Sheik, watching the older man curiously when he growled and clenched his fist. He frowned faintly, placing a gauntleted hand upon the clenched hand of the Sheikah. "Uh, Sheik, are you okay?"

_"Wouldn't that just be the smartest thing you could do? Just go right on and kiss the Hero. Oh and not just kiss him but kiss him with the sun now risen and right in the middle of your hometown where even Ganondorf himself could see you. That would be intelligent."_ Sheik growled once again, too lost in self chiding to care about the soft weight against his bandaged and shaking hand. _"While I'm at it, I could mate the poor boy and give Ganny a really good show. Then sit back and relax while the pig comes and cuts us down whilst we bask in the sweet afterglow."_

Link furrowed his brow, grabbing the darker man's hand tighter. He pulled the man who, taller than him by a half an inch at most, was lost in his own silent reverie. "Hey, Sheik!" he said firmly, shaking the bandaged hand wrapped in his own, "SHEIK!"

Sheik's eyes snapped up and he looked at Link with a near wide eyed shock. He watched the lithe teen in front of him look at him with worried eyes and pant with annoyance. He groaned faintly, the urge to kiss the beauty before him was gaining far too much of a foothold. Swallowing hard he took a step back, clearing his throat. "Sorry, Link. I was lost in thought about... the... trials ahead."

Link frowned, sniffing slightly as he looked at Sheik with a suspicious expression. "I don't believe you." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. "But," he continued as he took a step toward Sheik, stopping for just a moment before continuing past the Sheikah towards the graveyard, "we got other things to do."

Navi patted Link's hair lightly before slipping from his shoulder to the Sheikah's shoulder, once more grabbing onto the bejeweled and dangling earring in his ear. "Oh now that was smooth Sheik... real smooth. You should give lessons in smoothness."

Sheik narrowed his eyes faintly, "Shush, you." He said quietly before following after the hero, albeit at a much slower pace. "I know how stupid I was."

"You aren't being stupid... but you're sure not doing a good job at staying objective and distanced." Navi whispered, a prideful smirk upon her tiny angular face.

Sheik sighed softly, giving a faint shake of his head which swung Navi about a bit, "I know that. I have no idea what's wrong with me, Bug. Never before has anyone made me this foolish."

Navi shrugged faintly, leaning forward against the dangling jewelry in the slender ear. "I wouldn't know… but it's not him doing it. It's your emotions and urges that's doing it."

A droll look passed over Sheik's features as he groaned, "Really? Is that right? I hadn't realized that at all." He sighed and followed slowly after the hero who himself was moving very slowly, apparently lost in his own thoughts. "It's just, I shouldn't have these feelings. Well, I should but not for him."

Navi frowned deeply, "And what is wrong with having feelings for Link exactly? There is nothing wrong with that boy. If there's something wrong with anything it's with you thinking something is wrong with him."

Sheik groaned, "I said nothing of the sort. I merely should not feel lust, passion or whatever this is for the Hero. For the person I am charged to protect... to... to guide."

"I would think that it'd help. Feeling for him would make you more apt to do everything in your power to save him. You'd do whatever you had to." Navi said lightly, toying with the jewelry between her tiny hands.

"I will keep him safe, Bug. But I cannot go complicating matters with inane feelings and pointless lustful urges." Sheik said, eyes watching the green clad body moving deliberately in front of him; the slight sway of thin hips and the arch of a faintly muscular back through thin cloth. He couldn't help but shiver at the sight. "Perhaps I should have been the one to... no... Sheia would have bedded him last night."

Navi coughed faintly, "Well, it is a good thing it is you here and not she. Not only would poor Link have had a heart attack from the sheer lack of experience but, well. Let us say fairer beings do not make their way into his... nightly fantasizing."

Sheik stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look in wide eyed shock at the fairy on his shoulder, "Are you saying... what it is I believe you to be saying, Bug?"

Navi shrugged faintly, giving a nod. "Yes, although this isn't something Link knows. Well… he knows, he just doesn't comprehend or understand it. Rauru did not seem to believe that explaining the ideal of gender preferences was something that needed to be discussed."

Sheik nodded faintly, "Then what does he know exactly?"

Navi pursed her lips, tiny fingers tracing the angular curve of her chin, "He knows what sex is and what arousal is. He also understands that he has dreams about the less than fairer of the land which involve sex and arouse him. He doesn't, however, realize that this is not the case for everyone, nor that some are interested in fairer beings."

"But," Sheik began, blinking, "You said he knew what sex was, correct?"

Navi nodded, "Yes, Rauru told him that sex was 'the physical coupling of two beings in which activities of physical and emotional pleasure are prevalent over all others, which frequently involves the insertion of one persons genital into the other.'."

Sheik considered for a moment and shrugged, "Not a bad way to put it really, concise and to the point without being vulgar."

Navi gave a faint sigh and sat down on the Sheikah's shoulder. "No, it's vague. Lucky for him... I'm very much connected to Link's mind and can... influence his thoughts. Since I knew he was interested in those of the more masculine persuasion, I just slipped the images and knowledge of what that kind of thing would be like."

Sheik shook his head, "Right. First I'd like to know how... no... I do not want to know how you would know." He shook his head again, clearing his thoughts, "This is a pointless discussion. We have work that must be done."

Navi huffed, "Spoil sport."

Link in the meantime continued his slow walk toward the graveyard; head hung low, eyes watching the ground move beneath his feet idly as he walked. He sighed softly and bites his lip shaking his head, _"I wonder who Sheik really is… he seems so… otherworldly."_ His frown deepened, _"Why am I feeling so odd about him? Maybe he's a ghost or something… nah."_

The Hylian blushed somewhat, _"That dream... it was so..."_ He took a deep breath through his nose, allowing his eyes to close for a moment before letting the breath escape his body once more. _"I just met'im and... and I had that dream."_ He swallowed hard, _"I could feel it... it was way more real than any of the dreams I had in the Sacred Realm. Maybe 'cause I can sleep without being both awake too? Or is it..."_

Link pouted faintly, kicking at the ground in front of him, muttering softly to himself. _"What's wrong with me? So I had a dream that I was with the man I just met for hours and hours... top and bottom every..."_ He growled faintly, _"It doesn't matter; he's just my Guide, Mr. Protector Man. Not like he cares anyway. But his body was so hard and beautiful… No! It doesn't mean anything and... and I don't even know if that's who he really and... and."_

Link turned his head around, glaring back towards both Sheik and the fairy upon his shoulder before turning his head back once more, _"And.. just what are they talking about back there?"_

Sheik blinked at the hero as he began to walk again, somewhat taken aback by the teen's sudden glare. He could feel confusion, anxiety, ache... passion... flowing from the teenaged blonde ahead of him. He saw the tensing of the Hylian's back as he seems to chide himself and the harsh kick of the sinewy leg to the ground. "Hey, Bug? What's wrong with the Hero?"

Navi frowned, looking up to Sheik, "He is lost, confused. He's having a rush of emotions hit him that he's never experienced before and he does not know what it all means. He doesn't know whether to trust them or who you are. If you are truly real..."

Sheik frowned, sighing faintly. "It is a question I have asked myself more than once…" He shook his head and quickened his pace; catching up to the now apparently upset teen as the trio entered the graveyard. The Sheikah placed a hand upon Link's shoulder. "Come, Link. Follow me."

Link frowned, wrinkling his nose before nodding, "M'kay..."

Sheik slipped his hand down to the teen's back, cupping the Hylian's left shoulder blade as he lead him to the freshly opened grave he and Navi had left not thirty minutes before. He stopped inches from the dark grotto and turned his attention from the hole to the curious face of the Hero to his left.

"What're we stopping here for?" Link asked, frowning at the dank hole in the ground before tipping his head up to look at Sheik questioningly.

"We're stopping here because this is where you must begin your trials." Sheik said softly. He breathed deeply and pushed against the teens back until the Hylian toppled forward and into the hole.

"Wha-SHEIK!" Link screamed as he fell, turning to see the Sheikah above him. He could hear Navi scream and move to fly after him but was stopped by Sheik. The hero's eyes went wide as he fell in what felt like slow motion, gasping when the crimson eyed man jumped into the hole as well, following him into what could be hell for all he knew. _"I think I. I think I... love him."_


	9. Ch 08: A Race of Ghosts and Fools

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

"I think I. I think I... love him." Link replayed the thought in his head over and over as his feet touched down against firm earth. He blinked, shaking his head as Sheik landed on his feet in front of him, Navi holding desperately onto one of the dangling crimson jewels in the Sheikah's ear. He tried to push that line of thought from his head but sighed softly when it was unsuccessful. Tilting his head slowly, he slowly took in his surroundings. It was dark, though there was a faint light in the distance. "Hey, uh Sheik, where are we exactly?"

"We're in a cave technically. It is underneath the graveyard, under the gravestone of the old grave keeper Dampé." Sheik replied softly, eyes smiling softly at Link in dim light. "Here you will be put to the test and your reward will be an item to help you in your quest. I will not be able to help you with this, but I will be with you none the less."

Link nodded his head slowly, feeling a bit uneasy as he listened to Sheik. He wondered idly if this was some type of tomb, and shivered at the idea. He took a deep breath and turned to face the light in the distance.

Sheik nodded his head lightly as Link turned away, approving of the Hero's efforts to ready himself for his task.

"What's he gotta do exactly?" Navi asked, panting somewhat as she let go of the jewel her hands were so tightly wrapped around. She frowned at the lines dug into her tiny hands and glanced at Sheik's face.

"That is not my place to tell. He will find out shortly." Sheik said, smiling behind his cowl. "If you are ready, Link, walk to the light ahead."

"I'm ready… at least I think I am." Link said somewhat unsure of it when the words passed his lips. He walked forward, once he got fairly close to the light he blinked as a ghostly, somewhat misshapen figure appeared before him, holding a lantern. "Who is this?"

"It is Dampé; this is his burial spot after all." Sheik said, following somewhat leisurely after Link.

"Heh heh heh, young man! Are you fast on your feet?" The ghostly figure of Dampé said, hollow eyes focused on the Hero. His white skinned mouth twisted into a grin, "I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race! Follow me if you dare!"

"A race?" Link asked.

"No time for questions, Link!" Sheik cried as Dampé began to float quickly away from the trio, heading into a small corridor in the cavern.

Link inhaled sharply and ran forward just as the ghost began dropping large flames onto the ground from his lantern. "What's he doing?"

Sheik followed after Link, keeping close to the Hero. "He is giving you a trail to follow but do not grow slow because of it."

Link nodded, following the ghost down the straight corridor before quickly turning right. He ran straight for only a moment or two before turning after the ghost who turned left. Tilting his head he frowned as he sees the glittering glow of rupees covering the ground in the other direction. "There are rupees everywhere!"

"Indeed there are." Sheik said, not bothering to mention the fact that they were there to entice Link, to throw him off his objective. Guide and Guardian he very well may be, but there were some things one must learn on their own. He knew very well that should Link fail in the race Dampé would allow the Hero another chance. In actuality he would give Link multiple chances, but there was no point in him mentioning it.

Considering for a moment the race, Link nodded his head, sure that he would be able to catch up to the ghost if he took a moment to gather some rupees. After all, he would need to have money if he were to buy supplies. He quickly turned around and headed in the direction away from the ghost.

"What's he doing?" Navi exclaimed in Sheik's ear questioningly, her voice a mere whisper to anyone at a distance.

"He is making his first mistake." Sheik said softly, stopping in his tracks. Link bent and gathered the rupees into his hands, shoving them into a pouch at his side when he heard a large thud. He blinked and lifted his head; face making a look of horror when he saw that the passage the ghost had taken between two glowing fuchsia flames had been closed off.

Navi hung her head, "He sure messed up…"

Sheik merely smiled beneath his cowl, "A lesson learned the hard way is often the most remembered Bug."

Link, following Navi in actions, hung his head. He sighed softly, kicking at the rocky ground beneath his boots and looked up at Sheik and Navi with a look of devastation. "Look at me, I already messed up! Now I won't be able t'get whatever I'm supposed t'get here!" He blinked as his world grew dark and looked around quickly as the lights returned. He was shocked to discover himself back where he began, Dampé floating ahead of him. "What the?"

"It would appear you will be given another chance." Sheik says, his smile growing behind his cowl.

Link's face brightened as he looked at Sheik, a sigh of relief escaping his lips causing the Sheikah in front of him to blush behind his cowl. Link claps his hands together and looked back to Dampé, "That's great." He said, taking a step toward the pale ghostly figure. He blinked and quickly started moving when Dampé began the race again without a word.

Sheik followed after Link, keeping a small distance between himself and the Hylian. His eyes focused on Navi when he felt the fairy pull against one of the silvery chains dangling from his ear. "Yes, Bug? What is it?"

Navi looked up to Sheik with a look of suspicion, "You knew the old ghost would give Link another chance, didn't you?"

Sheik nodded, keeping a pace about five feet behind Link as the Hero weaved down the corridors, "Yes, I knew he would give him another chance," he answered softly, "more than just one extra chance if he needs it too."

"How did you know?"

Sheik shrugged his shoulders lightly, raising Navi a few inches before lowering her back down, "I raced him myself a few times."

Navi nodded her head lightly, turning her attention to Link just as the blonde turned a corner accidentally running into one of the large flames Dampé kept throwing behind.

"Ack!" Link cried out, stumbling back for a minute as the flames licked at his skin. He frowned and shook his head, quickly starting back up again, "That really hurts.."

"Well it is fire, Link…" Navi cried out to him, grinning.

Link rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the lesson, Nav." He took a deep breath; running through the gate that last time had barred him. He ran, cutting left to follow the specter down a long straight stretch.

Sheik smiled and looked down to his shoulder at Navi, "He is determined. That's good."

Navi nodded slowly, watching as Link wound his way through the maze-like path, following the ghostly grave-digger. She sighed, "But he's messed up already… twice."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "Twice? He did stop for the rupee's that was a mistake, which he learned from. What other mistake do you think he made? Please tell me you don't consider running into the fire a mistake."

Navi nodded her head, eyes following Link as he ran through a darkened doorway, "I do... it cost him time."

Sheik shook his head, "It did cost him time, but as long as he keeps up with Dampé there is no restriction on time. This time at least. It was no mistake; it was an accident and a learning experience for next time."

Navi blinks, "Next time? You mean he has to do this again?"

Again Sheik shook his head, "No, he doesn't have to do this again. But it would be well worth his while to do so. The item he will get now he must have for his quest, but when he gets it, Dampé will offer other items. He won't have to have them, but they will be helpful. Besides, it is a good test of his endurance and an easy way to train it."

Navi nodded slowly, "Oh, okay. I get it." She glanced up at Link again and laughed softly with a bell like sound. "He could use the training... he's getting tired."

Sheik nodded, keeping his pace behind the Hero, "He is... that's not his fault though. His body has been in stasis for seven years, he is doing leaps and bounds beyond what any normal person would do."

Link grumbled lightly as he entered a large room filled with boulders, he glanced back, "I can't hear exactly what you two are sayin' but quit talkin'bout me! It's not nice!" He huffed and made a quick left followed by a right, through another of the doorways with the two fuchsia flames. He took a deep breath, panting somewhat as he entered another large room, with huge monoliths. "I am so out of shape. I don't know if I can do this…"

The Hero shook his head, as he watched the ghost go forward through the room. He considered for a split second before turning right at a monolith rather than going straight. He grinned as he gained a bit of time on the ghost when he made it around the monolith. He blinked when he ran into an area with three raised areas he had to choose from. The flames told him that Dampé went left, so he followed suit.

Navi smiled as Link climbed up the platform and began to run once more.

Sheik looked to Navi, "If you want to stay with him, you had best go. He will not need me anymore for this so I am going to head to the end now."

Navi considered for a moment, "You're sure?"

Sheik nodded, "He is nearly finished."

"I'll come with you. Let him know that he finished something without needing help."

Sheik chuckled and rather than going left quickly jumped forward. He ran down the straight stretch and upon reaching a cliff with a narrow path leading to the right around to a doorway, jumped across the gorge to the other side and walked into a doorway, the end of the race.

Navi blinked, "Wow, well aren't you quite the acrobat?"

Sheik shrugged, "A lifetime of training with my people has that effect."

Link glanced back, blinking when he saw neither head nor tail of Sheik and Navi. He frowned but continued on, wondering if this too was supposed to be a distraction to keep him from completing the race. He sighed and ran down a hallway before reaching a giant pit with a small path around its right edge leading to a doorway. He buckled down, running as fast as he could down the path, keeping on the edge of it to make better time. When he reached the top and ran through the door he nearly collapsed. Panting hard he leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He frowned when he looked to see Sheik and Navi in the corner without so much as a bead of sweat upon their brows.

"The time of this race was 01:07!" Dampé exclaimed, "Hehehe, young man… You were very quick to be able to keep up with me! Hehehe! As a reward, I'm going to give you my treasure. It's called the Hookshot! Its spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you!"

Link looked up to the ghost, a smile on his now tired face, "Thanks! That does sound really cool!"

Dampé seemed to almost grin as he continued, "I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool! One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh…." His laugh rang out as he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

Link blinked and looked to his right when he heard a sound. He grinned when he saw a chest appear, rushing over he opened it quickly and blinked, "What's with the weird music? Why is there always music?"

Sheik looked at Navi, who shrugged, before looking back to Link. "It is a jest of the Goddesses Link."

Link nodded slowly and shrugged as well as he reached into the chest. He pulled out the hookshot and looked it over, grinning. "Wow, this thing is really cool looking…." He gave a self satisfied little chuckle before smiling brightly at Sheik and Navi, "Hey, what did he mean be careful on the way out?"

"Well, I would expect he means that you cannot go out the way you came in." Sheik said with a smile.

"Really? Then how do I get out?" Link asked jumping down from the platform. He looked to another doorway and shrugged, walking through it. He winced as he walked into a large blue block. "Ow…"

Sheik shook his head, wincing slightly for the teen, "I suppose I should have warned you about the path being blocked, hm?"

"That would've been nice… yes." Link said with a somewhat muffled voice as he rubbed his nose and mouth. He sighed and looked the block over, "This thing looks familiar… but I don't know why."

"Looks like the pattern in the Temple of Time to me..." Navi said as she fluttered off Sheik's shoulder and onto Link's, leaning against the Hero's shoulder.

Link grinned at Navi, "You're a genius!" He exclaimed as he pulled the Ocarina of Time from his tunic.

"Are you just now realizing this? Of course I am." Navi said with satisfaction, her glow brightening.

Sheik chuckled, "Now now, Navi. One as small as you shouldn't get a big head, you'll topple over."

Navi turned to look at Sheik and blew a raspberry before jumping slightly when Link began to play the ocarina. She turned back and when he had finished playing the Song of Time, cheered when the blocks disappeared in a flash of light.

"Shall we leave then?" Sheik asked, walking forward to stand beside Link.

Link nodded his head slowly, "Yep!" He smiled and walked forward, climbing up to a set of stairs before taking the stairs to the exit, Sheik not two steps behind.


	10. Ch 09: To the Pain

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

**Authors Note:**  
The Moldrue creature(s) are an element made by myself and are not in any Zelda games.

* * *

Link grumbled quietly and hugged his arms to his chest. He kicked at the ground below his feet, a clump of grass from the dew covered ground launching forward. "I can't believe he just up and left like that." He mumbled.

Navi shook her head softly and lightly patted the top of Link's head as she sat atop his head, "Calm down, you know that Sheik said he'd be back. I'm sure he's got other things that need to be done as well."

Link dug his foot into the ground sullenly and sighed nodding minutely, "Yeah, but he's supposed t'be my 'Guide and Guardian', you'd think that was supposed t'mean he was gonna hang around or somethin'."

Navi chuckled quietly, her wings fluttering as she lifted herself from the Hylian's head to land on his shoulder. She shook her head and pressed her cheek against Link's tapered ear, "I know you're developing feelings for…"

"I—no I haven't!" Link interrupted quickly.

Navi smirked, "Oh you are too Link, and we both know I can see into that pretty blonde head of yours. Anyway I know you're developing feelings for him, but he can't stay with you at all times." She flew off his shoulders to hover in front of the teen's face, she smiled at him, "Just imagine what would happen if you were reliant on him? You'd never be able to stop Ganondorf."

Link blushed and mumbled incoherently for a moment before clearing his throat, "Yeah, well… uhm," he sniffed lightly and nodded, "Right then. Let's go, alright Navi?" He smiled when his fairy companion gave a happy affirmation and flew up to sit on his head again. When she was seated he began walking and within moments came upon a small clearing with small pond and two perceivable exits other than the one he was standing in, the one on his left being guarded by a familiar and very antagonizing Kokiri. "Oh for Din's sake… why'd it have t'be Mido?" He muttered quietly.

Sheik clutched his aching side as he limped his way back out of the Forest Temple, groaning with each step. Years without people to care for the large maze like wonder had taken its toll on the once beautiful temple in more ways than one. It was crumbling in a few places and filled with dark creatures. Most of the creatures he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Link could defeat. All but one really, Link had no real magic at this point and even if he had, Sheik knew all too well that he'd never have the ability to manipulate dark energy.

Sheik pulled himself up to the tree stump outside the Temple entrance and sat down watching idly as the blood flowed slowly from his skin. _"That… monstrosity,"_ Sheik thought grimly, _"once truly alive but now living only by the twisted grace of darkness."_ He shuddered lightly; all things considered he would have preferred going one on one with a ReDead. Damn that thing, only people powerful enough to truly kill it would be a Sage. _"Well, thank Farore I was able to dissipate it for a few days."_

He sighed quietly and used what little strength he could muster to hide himself from view, as he thought over the beast. It was, more or less, a amalgam of body parts held together by a huge coursing case of dark magic. It fed the beast, made it strong and acted as a new more powerful body. One had to control the magic of its body and cast bits and pieces as far away from one another as possible, and until Link completed the Temple and released the Sage that would be enough to keep it weak and unable to reform.

Sheik went through the small bag at his hip that had once belonged to his sister, searching for an unused healing potion, preferably a Blue Potion. He cursed silently when he discovered he had, as he suspected, used them all when 'banishing' the Moldrue. _"Luckily,"_ he thought, _"The blood is flowing out slowly. Link should be here soon and I can tell him what he needs to know and hopefully have the strength to make it to Kakariko."_

Appearing as if by divine intervention, Link, wiping the sweat from his brow, walked up the stairs to the clearing in which Sheik was sitting. Sheik breathed out a heavy sigh of relief upon seeing Link and stood up, keeping his glamour of invisibility in place. Once he was satisfied he was _not_going to fall over he allowed the glamour to dissipate when Link approached the tree stump.

Holding up a hand to keep Link quiet, Sheik spoke, "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." Sheik struggled for a split second getting his lyre from within his cloak and played the Minuet of the Forest slowly. He smiled weakly when Link put the Ocarina of Time to his lips and repeated the song. Sheik nodded and closed his eyes as the two played the song in harmony.

Navi frowned upon seeing Sheik, it was obvious to her that the man was injured. Rather badly from what she could see. Sheik cleared his throat, "Link, you should hurry up to the entrance of the Temple, hm?"

"I guess…" Link said softly, still upset with Sheik for having left him. He frowned at the dark skinned man, "Where will you be after I finish the Temple?"

"I will be waiting for you in Kakariko. I'm sorry to have left you, but it could not be helped. You will do fine, this is a place in which you will need no help." Sheik said with a weak smile. From the look he saw on Link's face, he was sure the teen hadn't noticed his injuries, though he also knew the Hylian was upset at being left. Navi, on the other hand, had most definitely noticed his injuries and he prayed she would keep the knowledge to herself.

Link nodded slowly at the man, his expression lightening. He smiled softly, "Okay, I guess I'll see you there then." He walked to the large tree before the broken steps leading to the temple, "Let's go Navi."

Navi hesitated for a moment, "I'll be right there okay? Wait for me."

Link tilted his head before giving a soft sound of affirmation to the fairy and raised his arm, pointing the hookshot toward the tree, using it to propel him to the ledge. He walked to the door of the temple and waited.

Navi fluttered over to Sheik and frowned, 'tsk'ing softly at the Sheikah, "What is happened to you?"

"I got in a bit of a fight, nothing to worry your little head over. But keep it to yourself, hm? Can't have Link distracted." Sheik said softly, groaning lightly as his entire side throbbed, shuddering at the feeling of the blood sliding down his side. He was more than a little thankful of the cloak, for hiding his bloody visage from the Hylian.

Navi shook in anger for a moment before sighing dejectedly and nodded, "Fine, but you better get yourself fixed up. The world needs its handsome men you know." She grinned faintly, and added in a whisper, "Not to mention Link."

Sheik nodded to the small fairy and motioned for her to join Link. When the fairy had flown off to Link and he was certain the duo had entered the temple he slumped down on the stump once again, feeling completely drained. A deep frown formed on his face and he sighed.

"So much for making it back to Kakariko," he mumbled weakly, wincing as the world began to spin around him. A long pained gasp for air escaped his lips as fell back against the stump and the light of the world escaped his eyes.


	11. Ch 10: A Tale of Two Lovers

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

**Author's Note:  
**I've edited the chapter to put the sexual 'encounter' back in here on . If you have any complaints, you're more than welcome to send them.**  
**

* * *

"Gah… For Farore's sake, please Sheik…" The blonde beauty, Link, purred desperately beneath Sheik, squirming in delight as the older male scissored his fingers slowly inside the teen, preparing him.

Sheik smirked and shook his head, "Not yet, love…" he said breathlessly, licking his lips as he bent down to nip lightly along the teen Hylian's collarbone. Sheik closed his eyes, basking in the pants and quiet moans escaping from the Hylian beneath him with each twitch of his fingers and every nip and kiss against the smooth milky flesh.

Link whimpered quietly, his back arching into the Sheikah's every touch. He bit his lip, gasping for air as the crimson eyed god slid his fingers along that sweet, wondrous bundle of nerves deep inside him. "Dammit, please Sheik. I can't take your teasing. I'm beggin' here."

Sheik chuckled softly a dark smile gracing his lips as he craned his neck to give him ample access to the Hylian's left ear. Reaching forward he gently ran his tongue against the delicate point of the ear. He opened his mouth just enough to suckle against the sensitive tip, running the edge of his teeth against the flesh. When the blonde teen jumped and moaned with pleasure he pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

"As you wish," Sheik murmured, slowly removing his fingers. He sat up straight, taking his member in his right hand and lathered it with a generous amount of Peahat Oil. "If you need me to stop—"

"Yeah, I'll tell you." Link said quickly, cutting Sheik off. He spread his legs and rested his head back against the soft pile of clothes behind him, preparing himself as much he could for something he knew so very little about.

Sheik leaned forward, pressing the head of his shaft against Link's entrance. He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to his nubile blonde lover's own and kissed him deeply as he pushed his member slowly inside his tight lover. Feeling a moment of regret as he felt Link wince beneath him, he almost stopped before being assaulted by the overwhelming feeling of tightness around his shaft. He groaned into Link's mouth as he kissed him harder, slowly pumping his hips.

Pulling his lips away from Link's, Sheik stared into the face of the teen, "Are you alright?" He asked between waves of pleasure building inside him.

"Oh Nayru, yes… definitely…" Link replied, his face contorted in a mix of dissipating pain and ever growing pleasure.

Satisfied with the answer Sheik slowly began to pump his member deeper and harder into his lover, his hands moving to slide against the silky skin of the teen's legs. He faintly dug his fingertips into the underside of Link's knees as he pushed the Hylian's legs open wider and pressed them down towards the teen's chest. It had been mere minutes since entering his writhing lover and he could feel himself coming dangerously close to release already. Silently, he cursed the sublime tightness for driving him mad.

"Oh—oh Nayru! Sheik… damn, damn, damn!" Link called out, frantic and writhing.

Sheik smirked, happy that he was not the only one so close to climax. He bent down, clamping his mouth against the succulent rose tinted nipples of his frenzied lover, lapping and nipping as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. When he knew that release would claim him he dropped the silky legs in his hands and leaned back, pulling his teenaged partner back with him, holding him tightly against his body. He kissed him deeply, just as frantic and frenzied, probing the cavern of his mouth with passion as they came.

"Oh—oh Nayru! Sheik… damn, damn, damn! Navi, is he alright? He's convulsing, what am I supposed t'do?" Link breathed in and out quickly, grabbing at Sheik's shoulders in desperation.

"What, Link? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Didn't you like it?" Sheik said weakly. He was confused and for some reason everything seemed to be spinning. If it didn't stop soon, he was fairly sure he'd end up with an empty stomach.

"What are—no you didn't hurt me. And didn't I like what?" Link shook his head just as confused as the older male seemed to be.

Navi fluttered between Link and Sheik and smiled, "Calm down Link, otherwise you'll end up injuring him even more." She cleared her throat and moved to land gently upon Sheik's shoulder, taking care to avoid any tender areas. She pressed her face against to the tragus of Sheik's ear, balancing herself by grabbing onto his dangling silver and red gem earrings and whispered, "That was a dream dear, I'm sorry."

When a sullen sense of comprehension passed over Sheik's face, Navi frowned and shook her head softly. Flying off his shoulder she looked to Link, "He's a bit out of it Link, he's lost a lot of blood. It's a lot to ask of him to be able to think clearly."

Link blushed and nodded, "Right. I'm sorry Sheik. You're in the clearing before the Forest Temple. I guess you passed out or somethin'. You've lost a lot of blood and a lot of your wounds appear to be infected. But don't worry;" He said with a faint but serious smile, "I'm going to get you to safety."

Sheik merely groaned in response and closed his eyes when the teen hoisted him up against his back, carrying him. He was mortified beyond words. Injured, horny, confused and now he was being _carried_by the boy he was supposed to be protecting. And as if all of that weren't bad enough, he was basting in his own seminal fluid. He fought back the urge to whimper and merely groaned again instead. "I hate my life…" he whispered.

Sheik was jostled back into self loathing wakefulness upon feeling himself being laid down on what felt like a down filled mat. He sighed quietly, not bothering to open his eyes. Silently, he prayed his parents had not seen him being brought into town. He knew his mother would not be able to hold back from running to her 'little girl' and he doubted his father's reaction would be all that much better.

"Worry not Hero. He will be safe with me, you can trust that. Go on now, rest." A soft feminine voice said, to Link, Sheik imagined. He frowned deeply, where was he, that he was hearing Zelda's voice and why would she reveal herself to Link. As he heard Link's footsteps, moving away and a door close he opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around and saw Impa, or at least Zelda with a glamour of her Nursemaid's appearance. If he could have laughed without hurting he would have, instead he merely grinned weakly. "You know, it's really scary to hear your voice coming from such a body. If you are masquerading as her, I imagine she has been drawn into the Temple of Shadows then?"

Impa's face turned to look at Sheik and for a moment it flashed amusement before her eyes narrowed in anger. She moved quickly to Sheik's side, much quicker than Sheik had ever seen Zelda, or even the real Impa for that matter, move. "What were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? What happened to you? And yes… she has."

Sheik frowned deeply and sighed, falling back against the mat. He winced on impact and shook his head. "I was thinking that I had to take care of the things Link would never be able to fight." He said softly and sighed once again, "If I had wanted to die, I assure you I'd be dead right now… and you know that."

The false Impa's hard look faltered and she shook her head, "Yes, you would be. I am grateful that you are alive at the very least." She raised a hand, forming a magical barrier around herself and Sheik, blocking sound and sight from them and allowed the glamour to dissipate. She smiled sadly at Sheik with her own face, "What happened?"

Sheik closed his eyes and shuddered faintly, "I imagine you're going to make me suffer until I tell you? Well, I fought a Moldrue. As I said, I had to take care of the things Link could not handle."

Zelda frowned and placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder, "I should have guessed. I had hoped that the Moldrue would not retake the Temples, but it was a foolish hope." She shook her head and placed her cheek against Sheik's. "I would never let you suffer Sheik," She said softly and closed her eyes raising her hands above the Sheikah's body.

Sheik breathed deeply, opening his eyes. He watched as a blue light surrounded him filling him with warmth and comfort. He smiled faintly, feeling the gentle power of Nayru flowing through him. All at once the light was gone but the warmth remained. His wounds were healed, though he was still tender. He sat up slowly and pulled Zelda close, hugging her.

"You will be sore for a day or so but it shouldn't be anything serious. However, it would be for the best if you rest for today and head out tomorrow," Zelda said softly, hugging Sheik in return. "You may also want to get cleaned up."

Sheik heard the hint of unmasked humor in Zelda's voice and stiffened. He narrowed his eyes and leaned back, a heavy blush forming on his cheeks. "You didn't…"

"No, I did not. But, that does not mean that I do not know what you dreamed about." She grinned and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Seems like a good dream to me."

Sheik shook his head and his smile faded giving way to a much more serious look. "No it wasn't. I cannot afford to feel like this. Nothing can come of it. Even if I allowed it, what would happen afterwards when I'm 'Sheia' again?"

Zelda frowned and slid a hand forward to cup Sheik's cheek, "So much weight has been put on your shoulders. I am so sorry. But do not give up happiness because of what the future may or may not bring. We all live in the now Sheik, not the then."

Sheik sighed, hanging his head. He knew full well there was no sense arguing with Zelda, she wouldn't stop until he conceded to her point. He stretched and slowly stood up. "Mind breaking this little bubble? I would like to clean myself up now."

Zelda giggled softly and stood up as well, casting the glamour of her Nursemaid Impa about herself once again before dispelling the barrier around them. She placed a hand upon Sheik's shoulder, "Go and clean yourself up. Oh and you should tell your little fairy friend that eavesdropping isn't very nice." She smirked and moved away from Sheik heading into a study adjacent to the room.

Sheik groaned, "Bug, you just can't keep your nose to yourself can you?" He laughed shook his head, "Well come on then."

Navi grinned and fluttered up to Sheik's shoulder. "My nose is so small that no one minds. Oh ho ho… gonna let me bathe with you eh?"

Sheik chuckled and walked slowly to the bathing area closing the door behind him when he entered. He smiled softly, thankful for the privacy spells put on the room by Impa. The woman always thought of everything. He winced in pain as he maneuvered himself out of his cloak and armor putting all of his items away carefully before dropping the armor itself in the warm spring water. Slowly, he lowered himself into the water, Navi fluttering off to hover just above the surface of the water, until all but his head was submerged. "Din, that feels good."

Looking around the edge of the spring Sheik grabbed a long, thin, wooden incense burner and emptied the soot from it and placed it in the water letting it float.

Navi grinned happily up at Sheik, ringing out brightly like a bell as she landed on the burner sitting down on it, "Thanks. So… finally admitting that you've got feelings for my Link, hm?"

Sheik sighed and shook his head, "No. I certainly am not. I don't know him. I will admit that I… lust for him I suppose. He is a very beautiful young man." Sheik leaned his head back soaking every inch of his hair in the soothing warm water. "I admit it because I pray it will help it go away. I can't do what I need to being distracted by wanting to jump him."

Navi smirked and laid back on the burner dipping her tiny hands into the water, "What is it you're afraid of? Have you never been with anyone before?"

The Sheikah frowned in thought, trying to decide whether or not to dodge the question. He groaned, deciding that if the fairy would be silent about his situation as 'Sheia' she would not betray his trust here. "I am afraid of losing my head, not being able to concentrate when it is needed… as for your other question." He smiled serenely and let out a long breath, "I've been with someone before, so it's not lack of knowledge that bothers me."

Chittering loudly, Navi leaned up onto an elbow and looked up to Sheik curiously, "Oh, really now? You have to tell me about this dear, can't leave me wanting all the juicy details."

Sheik chuckled, sitting up in the water to grab soap. Lathering the soap in his hands he starts to slowly work the suds through his long golden locks, "Oh come now, you cannot be interested in that."

Navi smirked and sat up on the long wooden 'raft' and let her legs hang into the water, "Want to bet? I am very interested. Think about who and what you're speaking to here, dear."

Sheik shook his head, fingers sliding through his hair to work out any tangles as he soaped it up, "Okay, I'll give you that… damnable fairy." He smirked and when he was satisfied there were no more tangles in his hair he leaned his head back, rinsing the soap out thoroughly. "Fine, during our training Sheia and I visited various clans to train with their top fighters…"

"Ooh…" Navi said with a grin.

"If you're going to interrupt then I'll just stop."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop." Navi chirped out quickly.

"Anyway," Sheik began again as he lathered himself up, massaging the soap into his aching muscles, "one of the people we trained with was Arathal, a year younger than my sister and myself but trained from birth to be an assassin." He purred quietly and sighed, "He was strong and beautiful… he beat me twice in training." Sheik closed his eyes as he rinsed himself off before relaxing back in the water once again, "One night he came to the room I used in their Leader's home. I had thought that he had come to my room by mistake meaning to see Sheia."

Navi hummed quietly to herself leaning forward to listen to the story.

"He asked me to join him in the training circle and we spent the night watching the stars and talking. We continued training for the next week and on my last spar with Arathal I beat him. We ended up stealing away to the waterfall just outside the Zora's Domain and…" He blushed faintly, "I took him and he took me and we spent a night making love."

"What happened to him?" Navi asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

"We were together for about a year and a half and then we just decided it wasn't meant to be." Sheik shrugged slowly, "Nothing dramatic really, just decided that it was wonderful what we had but it was done."

Navi smiled sadly, "How… adult of you."

Sheik laughed, "And now I just want to relax, story time is over."


	12. Ch 11: Advice from the Beyond

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Link chewed his lip as he lay on the bed, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't as though the bed were uncomfortable, the mattress was thick and soft, but he could not get the image of Sheik bloodied and broken out of his mind. He sighed heavily and sat up, he had dozed a bit and that was all he knew he would get for the time being. Looking about the room he pushed himself off the bed and walked to the door, searching for the bathing chambers. After opening a few wrong doors he smiled happily when he found the right door, but the smile fell away when his mouth began to hang open from the sight he saw before him.

Sheik sat on a small bench near the bathing spring and wrung his hair out as Navi sat on his knee looking at him appreciatively. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked to the tiny glowing being. "Must you gawk?" He asked, letting his hair fall as he moved on to drying his arms and face.

"Oh yes Sheik, I must... I must." Navi replied cheerfully, fluttering off the Sheikah's knee to allow him access to the rest of his body. She fluttered lazily in the air a few feet above him and watched as the man toweled himself off before letting out a long breath, fanning her face, "My oh my Sheik, you have such a beautiful body. Too bad you need all that armor."

Rolling his eyes sheik laughed softly, "Yes, well just imagine where I'd be right now if I didn't wear it Bug." He nodded when the fairy frowned at him and stood up, picking up his armor to shake it out when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. Stopping he turned towards the door, taking a quick step back when his eyes fell upon Link gaping at him. "Uh, hello there," Sheik said, not bothering to cover his body with as long as the hero had apparently been standing there.

When Sheik spoke, Navi flitted around and spied a blushing Link. She giggled happily, flying over to the stuttering blond, landing on his head, "Ooh Link! You should have gotten here earlier dear, Sheik could have washed your back."

Link coughed and sputtered at Navi, shaking his head like mad and turned away quickly before bolting away from the door of the room, causing the fairy to fall from his head back into the bathing chamber.

Sheik sighed heavily and shook his armor out before running a hand over it, a gust of wind drying the armor in an instant, "Good job Bug."

"Me?" Navi cried out with a angry ringing sound, "Well... well... you should have realized he was there earlier mister Sheikah!"

Sheik nodded his head as he laid his armor out wrapping his hips instead with a towel, "Yes, I should have however, you saw how he stood, only his head within the room. The magic surrounding this room blocked the sound of his approach."

"Oh..." Navi replied sullenly, her wings drooping as she flitted sadly to the Sheikah, landing upon his shoulder, "I was just having such a good time playing with you that I didn't think."

Sheik smiled down at the fairy and gently ran the tip of an index finger against her head, "I'm sure it's fine, Bug. Let us check that he's alright, hm?"

Navi nodded at Sheik and held onto the glittering and dangling red and silver jewels hanging from his ear as the Sheikah made his way out of the bathing chambers, his hand holding tight to the towel about his waist. Sheik looked about the grandiose hall for a moment before spotting Link. The young hero was sitting on the floor, holding his knees to his chest as he looked to the ground, his cheeks still blazing with redness.

Sheik walked down the hall and approached Link, bending at the knees to squat in front of the blond hero. He sighed and ran a hand gently through the Hylian's hair. "Are you alright Link?" Sheik asked softly as his fingers ran through the younger man's hair.

Link bit his lip and looked up to Sheik, tears welling up in his large blue eyes. "I..I'm s..s...sorry!" he cried, lunging forward to wrap his arms about the Sheikah, knocking the both of them back against the floor.

Sheik groaned as he hit the floor, Link atop him and holding onto him for dear life. He chuckled softly and slid his hand down from Link's hair to slip it under the young man's chin. Sheik gently lifted Link's head until the teen looked him in the eyes, "Don't be sorry Link. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"B..but I didn't kn..knock!" Link cried, tightening his grip against the Sheikah as the tears ran down his red hot cheeks, "I di..didn't hear anyone and just opened the door!"

Sheik frowned as Link cried harder feeling as though a piece of his soul were breaking. He slipped one arm around Link's back and used the other one to push himself up into a sitting position before pulling Link into a hug, "Shh, shush now Link. There is no need for tears. Even had you knocked I'd not have heard it because of the magic surrounding the room... which is also why you heard nothing."

Link lightened his grip against Sheik and leaned back, looking into the older man's face, searching it for the truth, "R..really? Honest?"

Sheik smiled and nodded, happy to see that there were no fresh tears forming in the blonds eyes, "Yes, honest." He raised a hand and ran it lightly over the hero's cheek, brushing away the tears, "Even were it not true I'd still not be angry with you."

Link blinked and tilted his head, chewing thoughtfully on the inside of his lip, "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not." Sheik answered as he stood up from the ground, wincing faintly at the aching of his muscles as he held Link in his arms for a moment before letting the hero down.

"S..Sheik?" Link asked softly, looking up to the Sheikah after the man had let him back down to the floor.

"Yes, Link?" Sheik responded, looking down to the Hylian's eyes. "What is it?"

"Are y'feeling better? Your injuries'r gone."

Sheik nodded, "I am a bit tender still, but Lady Impa has quite the powerful magic." He smiled at Link, "So you needn't worry that pretty little head of yours. How are you feeling?"

"M'better," Link said softly, the blush that had faded from his cheeks rushing back with a vengeance, "D'ya mean it?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow at Link, blinking at the light skinned blond, "Mean what?"

Link bit his lip, the redness of his cheeks growing redder by the second, "Err, that I... well, that I have a 'pretty little head'?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow, I"Did I actually say that?"/i he asked himself, genuinely unable to remember the words passing his lips despite the truth of the words. When Link's face began to fall and a frown began to form upon his lips Sheik smiled and nodded at the teen, "Yes Link, I... well, I meant it."

Link smiled brightly at Sheik and hugged the older man before jumping back, he bit his lip as he took a step back, "Okay! Well I'm gonna get cleaned up." He said looking Sheik over, "Oh, an'sorry for gettin' your towel dirty." He smiled sheepishly at Sheik before leaving the man as he went back to the bathing chambers and closed the door.

Sheik gave a heavy sigh, a feeling of dread overcoming him as he leaned back against the wall, sliding down it until he came to sit upon the floor. He hung his head, closing his eyes as Navi began to flit about him, ringing happily.

"That was absolutely beautiful!" The fairy exclaimed as she flitted about Sheik's head before coming to rest on his knee, "Sheik, you... were... so..." She frowned, unable to continue when she noticed the look of anguish upon Sheik's face, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Sheik mimicked, "What's wrong?" He glanced down the hall making sure the door to the bathing area was closed before throwing his head back, pushing the back of his skull against the wall, "I'm falling for him Navi. That's what's wrong."

Navi beamed up at Sheik and waved a tiny hand dismissively, "Oh, that. I know you are, what's wrong with that?"

"I can't fall in love with him Navi." Sheik said simply, a grimace on his face, as though the words and the very idea of it cut him, "Yes, it might mean that I'll do anything to protect him and I'd treat him like a king... but what would it do to him once he defeats Ganondorf?"

Navi raised an eyebrow, she had grown accustomed to Sheik calling her 'Bug' and wasn't all that fond of him using her given name. "What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?"

Sheik glared down at the tiny fairy upon his knee, "The moment Ganondorf dies, Sheik dies too."

"Oh... right." Navi said softly, tilting her head as she looked up to Sheik, "Well, it doesn't have to happen like that."

Sheik closed his eyes, taking a deep and calming breath before continuing, "Yes. It. Does. It has to happen like that. What am I going to do, run up to my mother and say, 'Oh, I'm sorry. Now you can mourn for your little girl because I lied to you and your baby boy is still alive. But your little girl's been dead for years.' Does that sound right to you?"

Navi shrank down slightly, holding her wings tight against her back, "N..no."

"Exactly. When Ganondorf dies my life as me dies with him. The moment he dies I return to being Sheia." Sheik sighed heavily and hunched forward. He felt a ghostly hand press against his shoulder and felt the worry begin to melt away, he looked up and upon seeing the ghostly visage of his sister, looked at her pleadingly.

"Calm down, Sheik. All love is something to be treasured and it is never won easily." The ghostly Sheia smiled down at her brother, squeezing against her twins shoulder, "You don't have to chase the love if you are afraid, but do not push it away... you will regret it. Should love for Link be what is in store for you embrace that and we can sort out the future when the time comes."

Navi stopped holding her wings against her back and looked up to the ghost for a moment before giving a hopeful look to Sheik.

Sheik gave a dry chuckle and sat up straight, he smiled weakly, "Dear sister... whatever would I do without you?" He breathed deeply and pushed himself off the ground, careful to go slowly so as not to throw Navi to the ground. Leaning back against the wall he braced himself, "You are, as usual, right Sheia. I cannot fight against it... but I will not actively pursue it either. And should it happen that I fall in love, well, I suppose I'll welcome it."

Navi fluttered, ringing happily as she flew around Sheik's head. "Hooray!" She cried before fluttering in one place, looking over to Sheia, "You my dear... you are a very wise individual."

Sheia laughed softly, "Death tends to have that affect, lets you see all sides I suppose." The ghostly figure turned to her brother and smiled at him, "I must go, just do whatever feels right brother... and get some rest."

Sheik nodded to his sister's apparition, smiling sadly when the figure vanished. He took a deep breath and turned heading towards the bed chambers, "Rest... rest would be a goddess send." Walking into a bed chamber he moved to a bed and sat upon it. He slipped the towel from his waist and sat it upon a night table as he pulled the covers over himself and burrowed down into a comfortable position.

"Sleep sweet dear Sheik." Navi said softly, flitting over to sit upon the mans chest before lying down for some well deserved rest herself.


	13. Ch 12: Time is in Your Hands

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Sheik stretched, murmuring softly as he slept, the troubled thoughts of the previous night replaced by a pleasant dreamless sleep. He was delightfully warm, so delightfully warm in fact, that the covers were beginning to make him uncomfortable. He shifted just a bit, attempting to push the covers off or at least down, when he noticed that his left arm was caught or trapped by something. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as his mind was pulled into wakefulness and noticed pale blond hair staring him in the face. He carefully sat up as much as he could manage and looked down, spying the sleeping form of Link snuggling against him atop his cover and arm, curled under his own cover.

For the shortest of moments Sheik considering waking Link to get the teen off his arm, but the look of peace on the young man's face made him shy away from the idea. Biting his lip he gave a soft sigh and slipped, just as carefully, to lay against the bed once more. Shifting for comfort, he smiled faintly as Link nuzzled into his chest.

Sheik laid in comfortable silence, watching Link sleep, for quite some time before the hero began to rouse. Link rolled his shoulders, stretching his muscles as he sat up in the bed. He tilted his head and looked down to see Sheik staring at him and blushed, smiling somewhat at the older man. "M...mornin' Sheik."

Sheik chuckled, returning Link's smile and shook his head, "Well good morning to you, Link. Sleep well?"

"I uh, yes. Did you?" Link said, his cheeks growing redder as he glanced away from Sheik, biting his lip.

"Very, you kept me quite warm. Thank you." Sheik chuckled once more and raised a questioning eyebrow, "But I have to ask, when did you get in my bed?"

"After I took a bath. This is the bed I was laying in earlier... and I didn't know if there was another room... I'm sorry."

Sheik sat up, careful to keep his cover wrapped about his bare lower half and smiled, placing a hand on the hero's shoulder, "Please Link, you have no need to be sorry. It was... surprising... but not unwelcome." Sheik tilted his head and smiled absently as he realized he truly didn't have a problem with Link sleeping curled against him. There was no denying it and no running away from it. Perhaps he was not yet completely in love with the hero, but he knew the time in which he would be was fast approaching.

Link bit his lip, smiling faintly as he looked into Sheik's eyes, his cheeks still retaining a faint red glow. "Really? I'm glad!" He lunged forward, grasping onto Sheik and hugged the older man fervently, laying his cheek against the Sheikah's chest. He sat quietly for a moment, listening to the strong and slightly quick beat of Sheik's heart before tilting his head to look up to Sheik once again, his face now questioning and lined with worry, "...Am I weird?"

Sheik leaned back slightly, craning his his neck to look down at Link, an eyebrow raised in confusion, "Are you... weird? No, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I..." Link began, worrying his lip as he tried to settle upon a way to continue. He frowned, his brow furrowed, "Well, when I was with the Kokiri... Mido liked Saria and I think... I think Saria liked me. Y'know, like more than a friend. But I didn't... I mean I don't..."

Eyes going wide, Sheik swallowed hard. Navi had told him that Link was unaware of his 'preference' being different. Obviously the little fairy was not so in tune with the mind of her charge as she thought. Sheik, however stupidly, never thought the hero would ask about it. Least of all ask _him_ about it. He opened his mouth to explain before shutting it again. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe Link wasn't asking about _that._ "You didn't like her, you mean? In that way? There's nothing weird about not having feelings for someone..."

Links brow furrowed tighter and he nodded slowly, "Yeah but, all the girls who liked someone liked boys and the boys liked girls... but I..."

Sheik groaned inwardly, of course he was asking about that. But why oh why did he ask him instead of Navi? He cleared his throat and gave his best comforting smile, "I imagine you are saying you... don't feel that way about girls then, but do about boys, yes? So you are wondering if you are weird because of it?"

Link nodded at Sheik's question, "Yeah... I mean, well, am I?"

Sheik shook his head slowly and placed a hand against Link's shoulder, "No Link, you aren't weird. While it is true a lot people like people of the opposite sex and not the same sex, some people like those of the same sex and others like both. Everyone is different Link, but there's nothing wrong or weird about being different. Being different is, for want of a better word, normal."

Link nodded, smiling at Sheik, happy to know that he wasn't weird, at least not in that. He pressed his face into Sheik's chest and sat that way for a moment before tilting his head to look at Sheik once again.

Sheik raised an eyebrow at Link, waiting for the inevitable question to be asked when the door of the room opened to reveal Zelda, her form glamoured with the appearance of Impa, "Rise and shine, She..." Zelda stopped and raised an eyebrow, grinning like mad as she saw Sheik with a Link attachment on his chest. She giggled softly, biting her lip, "Well, it would seem we've already gotten up. And in a far better way than I could provided have I might add."

Sheik looked to Zelda and rolled his eyes, "Really Lady Impa? I never thought you would be one for such jokes." He smiled at the faint look of shock that passed over the image of Impa's face that so completely covered Zelda's own. "I do hope you aren't getting forgetful as time presses on."

Link gingerly chewed on the inside of his lip as he looked to Impa, gazing back and forth between the ever stern looking woman and Sheik. He had always thought the woman would be more, well, strict. His experience with her in his childhood had sealed the idea of it, but despite looking serious even when smiling and _giggling._ Link couldn't help but think she seemed... different than she had before.

Zelda shot Sheik the faintest of unmeant glares before inclining her head to nod, "Mm, forgetful eh? Perhaps I have become forgetful over the years." She cleared her throat, "Ah, but my being forgetful is neither here nor there... you are both setting off again today, yes? Where will you be going?"

"Mm, need to head to the Temple of Time... then Lon Lon Ranch I think, after that we will discuss what Link wishes to do." Sheik said with a bit of a shrug.

Zelda nodded her head and sighed, "Yes, that sounds like a good plan I suppose. Well, do not let me keep you, just be sure to stock up on any supplies while in the village. There is food prepared for you to take..." She furrowed her brow, crossing her arms over her chest, "Be careful, both of you. I will leave you to it." Inclining her head Zelda gave a sad smile before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Link stared at the closed door for a moment before sitting up, pulling himself away from Sheik fixing the man with a curious look, "Discuss what I wish to do? What does that mean?"

Sheik rolled his shoulders as he moved himself into a comfortable sitting position, "It means there is a lot that has to be done, some things must be done before others but there are many ways to proceed. We need to discuss which way you want to. But, let us leave that for later, hm? We need to get ready to leave."

Link nodded and slipped off the bed, holding his arms up, hands behind his head as he stretched. Letting out a yawn, he lowered his arms and held a hand out to Sheik, "Well, time to get up, yeah?"

Sheik eyed Link's hand for a moment before sighing, taking the hand, "It is at that." Holding the cover against his stomach, he pulled against Link's hand, lifting himself out of the bed, carefully keeping the cover pressed against himself.

Link raised an eyebrow as he watched Sheik pull himself out of the bed and blushed to see him holding the cover against an otherwise bare lower half. He had slept against a nude Sheik and he didn't even know it. He pouted for a moment before clearing his throat, "So, er, why d'we need to go to the Temple of Time again anyway?"

Sheik stepped past Link, picking up his apparel, his back to the hero as he dropped the cover and began stepping into the springy material of his armor, "There is something I must show you."

Blinking, Link nodded slowly and grabbed his hat, shoving his arm inside to feel about for something as he watched Sheik use magic to wrap his body with the wrappy bandage things. "You... don't wear anything under your armor?"

Sheik turned around to see Link, arm deep in his hat, watching him intently. The faintest amount of heat began to build in his cheeks as he cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, I don't."

"But... why?"

"Do you see how tight that armor is Link? He'd probably be cut in half by the sheer force of the armor pushing against whatever small clothes he deigned to wear." A small voice spoke up cheerfully as Navi fluttered between the two.

Sheik rolled his eyes, "That is a bit of an overstatement, but not too far off." He shook his head and smiled as he donned his cloak, "I was wondering where you were."

"Watching the show my dear. Watching the show." Navi replied cheerfully. She tilted her head at Link, "What are you looking for?"

"The bow I got in the Forest Temple..." Link said, a look of annoyance crossing his face as he dug around his hat, finally looking triumphant as he pulled said bow from the confines of the hat.

Sheik laughed and shook his head as he removed a long belt from his waist. He approached Link and moved behind him, placing and molding the belt around Link from one shoulder to the opposite hip. He slipped the bow from Link's hands and quickly attached it to the belt, testing how hard it was to take it off before placing a hand against Link's shoulder, "The quiver?"

Link blinked, blushing from Sheik's actions and fished around for the quiver before presenting it to the Sheikah. He bit his lip as Sheik worked to carefully attached the quiver.

"There now, try that." Sheik said with a smile as he stepped back.

Link turned around, facing Sheik as he move a hand to remove the bow. He smiled brightly and quickly removed an arrow from the quiver, "Thanks..."

"Make sure you can place it back. If not we can work it out later but this will suffice for now."

Link nodded. He quickly slipped the arrow back into the quiver and moved to put the bow on his back. It took a bit, but with some effort, he got it in place and beamed at the man.

Sheik nodded his head, before chuckling, "That reminds me. I have some things for you."

Link raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips, "Some things... for me?"

Sheik nodded and turned away, moving to the corner as he readied things, making quite a bit of noise before finally turning back to Link. He held out a pair of sturdy lambskin leather leggings, "First these, they'll be a bit more protective but shouldn't hamper you."

Link took the leggings and nodded slowly, smiling. "Thank you," he said, tilting his head as he watched Sheik appear to get nervous, chewing on his lip.

Sheik shook his head, clearing his throat as he held out a small bag, "And... this. I... it's the bag you said is like your hat. You'll be getting a lot of items as you go and a lot you won't be able to keep on your person normally. It... It'll just be easier using this than taking off and searching your hat in battle." He stepped forward and lovingly tied the bag to the belt at Link's hip as he chewed against the inside of his lip, "I, this bag, it... well it once belonged to someone very important to me, so if you could..."

Link smiled and lifted a hand to Sheik's cheek pressing gently against it to make the man look at him, "This must mean a lot t'you Sheik, thank you. I'll be sure t'keep it safe, I promise. But... don't you need it?"

Sheik stepped back and smiled, "Thank you, it is. I don't need it, I have a larger bag like it." He turned and picked up said bag and moved toward the door, "Now, get dressed, get your things together, and I'll get the food so we can go." When Link nodded at him Sheik left the room and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Well well, you certainly can't say you aren't falling for him."

Sheik looked up from preparing the food to see the ghostly form of his sister beaming at him, "Hush you." He looked back down, getting the food sealed up carefully before beginning to pack it into his bag, "...Are you upset that I gave it to him?"

"No, not in the least. I certainly didn't expect it, but I'm not upset. Quite the opposite."

"Quite the opposite hm? And why is that?"

"Because he's making you happy, and that, dear brother, is no small feat."

Sheik shook his head, chuckling softly as he placed the last package into his bag, closing it up, "There is that I suppose."

Link tilted his head as he made his way towards the kitchen, frowning deeply. He could have swore he'd heard Sheik talking to someone, but the voices stopped. The other voice though, it sounded so much like Sheik too... could he have been talking to himself? Link shook his head, no, it was more feminine... a woman's voice. He stepped into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow when he saw no one other than Sheik, "I've got everything ready..."

Sheik blinked, wide eyed as he looked at the spirit of his sister, "Ah, good. Well, we can leave then."

Link frowned a bit more and nodded, "Oh, okay."

Sheik gave a wary smile and attached the bag to a belt at his waist, smile falling when his sister's spirit faded away and nodded, "Well, lets go then. I need to stock up on potions then we'll set out." He looked about, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything as he headed toward the door with Link at his back. He opened the door and quickly looked about the room, raising an eyebrow at not seeing Zelda, "Thank you for your hospitality Lady Impa. We're leaving."

When Sheik heard no reply he shrugged and stepped out of the house, turning to smile at Link as he began making his way towards Granny's shop. "Are you alright, Link?" he asked softly, slowing to walk side by side with the hero.

Link nodded slowly, smiling faintly, "Yeah, m'fine." He'd been going over the voices in his head, over and over again. He knew he heard them, but there hadn't been anyone but Sheik in the kitchen. Perhaps he was imagining things. He sighed and tilted his head to look at Sheik, "So, I was gonna ask you something. Earlier I mean."

Sheik raised an eyebrow as he stopped in front of the Medicine Shop, hand resting on the handle of the shops door. "Oh?"

Link nodded slowly, moving a bit closer to Sheik, "I, y'know, like... well, y'know what I like." He furrowed his brow, cheeks flushing faintly as he set his jaw in a determined hard line and pushed through the embarrassment, "What about you?"

Sheik tilted his head as he watched the determination manifest itself on Link's faintly colored cheeks. When Link asked the question, he chuckled, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "Both, Link. But my preference is the same as yours." He shook his head and patted the younger man's shoulder as he opened the door to the Medicine Shop and stepped inside. "Hello, don't mind us. Just passing through to Granny's Potion Shop."

The man nodded and Sheik turn ed to Link beckoning him forward as he stepped through the small shop through its back door and into said potions shop. He approached the empty counter and quickly pulled out all of his bottles, letting the wait on the counter as he removed his pouch of rupees from his waist. "Customers..."

"Yar, I'm comin'. Jus' hold yer horses, eh?" Granny called out from behind the large cauldron's of potions, stepping out from them slowly as she made her way up to the counter. She cleared her throat and looked up, eyes going wide as they settled on Sheik. "S'like seein' a ghost..." she muttered before shaking her head, "What can ol' Granny get fer y'boys?"

Sheik glanced at Link and shrugged his shoulders at his companions questioning look. He cleared his throat and pointed at his bottles, "Potions, all Blue, if you please." He quickly began counting out rupees as the woman began filling the bottles, "Do you have potions Link?"

Link shook his head slowly, mind still reeling from the voices and Sheik's admission to 'liking boys', "No, my three bottles have Fairies in them..."

Sheik nodded his head slowly, "Then you'll take some of mine." He tilted his head looking Link over as Granny came back to the counter and cleared her throat. Turning back to the old woman he handed her his payment and began packing away the bottles before handing five of them to Link, "If you need more, just ask me." Looking Link over again he nodded his head and began to exit the store, "Need to get you some arrows," he said as he left the Granny's Potion Shop, went through the Medicine Shop and made his way up the stairs toward the Bazaar. "We should fill your quiver and buy a good deal extra. You can keep the rest in that bag I gave you or your hat. Is that alright?"

Link smiled brightly and opened the door to the Bazaar, walking inside, "Yep." He hurriedly ran to the counter, buying and paying for ten bundles of thirty arrows. He walked back to Sheik with a grin on his face as he began stuffing the extra bundles into the bag at his waist, "What? Think I was gonna let y'do it?"

Sheik shook his head and smiled as he took a step toward Link when the Hylian finished putting away the arrows and wrapped his arms behind the teen's back, pulling Link flush against himself. "No, I suppose not," he said softly as a vortex of swirling darkness surrounded them, taking them where they needed to go.

As the darkness surrounding them faded away, leaving them in the Temple of Time, Link stepped back away from Sheik, biting his lip. "Y'could've warned me y'were gonna do that..."

Sheik laughed quietly, "I'm sorry Link." He sighed softly and cleared his throat, "You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the Temple and awakened the Sage..." He said softly, shaking his head, "But there are still other sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful."

When Link nodded at Sheik he continued, "You must travel over mountains... under water... and even through time..." He turned and faced the Pedestal of Time, "If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years." He smiled sadly, thankful once more for the cowl about his face as he pulled out his lyre, "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly... I will teach this to you for when that time comes... The song to return you to the Temple of Time... The Prelude of Light..."

Holding the lyre up to his chest, Sheik slowly played out the tune for the Prelude of Light. When Link repeated the notes Sheik nodded before joining him in playing the tune one more time. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands..."

Link looked wide eyed at Sheik, mouth hanging open as he looked in amazement at the ocarina in his hands, "Time itself? I can go back in time? Why would I need to do that?"

Sheik nodded slowly, "Yes you can. As for why... you have already seen that the world in this time is different. There are things that must be done that cannot be done now." He took a step towards Link, "You should try it now... perhaps see if you can get Kakariko's windmill to go faster." He dug into his bag and pulled out a small package of food, handing it to Link.

Link nodded slowly, taking the food, slipping it into his own bag. "I... I guess y'can't come with me, huh?"

Sheik shook his head slowly, his frown more than noticeable in his eyes, "No, I cannot. But, I'll be right here waiting for you to come back."

"I thought we were going to Lon Lon Ranch today?"

Sheik cleared his throat, "Yes and no. When you return, it should still be this day."

Link nodded slowly and bit his lip as he approached the pedestal. He pulled out the Master Sword and took a deep breath, staring at Sheik as he plunged the blade in the pedestal.

Sheik smiled sadly as a vortex of blue and white light enveloped Link until the hero was there no longer. Sighing he shook his head, plopping down against the floor, "Be safe, Link. Please be safe."


	14. Ch 13: From Past to Present

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Link shook his head, slowly removing his hand from the hilt of the Master Sword, leaving the blade in its place on the Pedestal of Time. He felt... strange. Looking down at himself he knew that it was his body, at least his body from seven years prior, but it felt odd. He reached a hand back, feeling for the bow Sheik had fixed to a belt upon it and frowned when all he felt was the hilt of the Kokiri Sword. Looking himself over once again, he furrowed his brow upon noticing that the bag Sheik had given him was not there.

Navi fluttered about Link, diving around him, "Are you alright? You seem upset."

Link nodded slowly, "Yeah I... it just feels weird." He sighed and shook his head, dropping his hands at his sides as he made his way out of the Temple. "Hey, Navi?"

Navi landed on Link's shoulder and promptly sat herself down, "Hm?"

"Before we left Impa's house... did you hear Sheik talking to someone?"

Navi blinked, pulling her wings in flush against her back, "Uh, no. I... I don't think so. When?"

Frowning, Link glanced at his shoulder to look at Navi, "Are you sure? When he was in the kitchen."

Navi shrugged her small shoulders when Link looked at her, letting her wings spread again, "No, I didn't. But, I wasn't paying attention. Perhaps he was speaking with Impa?"

Squinting his eyes from the light, Link stepped out into the courtyard of the temple. He frowned at the bright and clean appearance, swearing silently to bring it back to this in the future. Shaking his head to bring himself back to the conversation, he shrugged, "He wasn't talking to Impa, it wasn't her voice. It... it sorta sounded like him. Just, a little different, more... I dunno. More like a girl maybe?"

Navi gave a dramatic shrug as she cleared her throat, "I don't know, Link. I didn't hear it. Buuut..." She said, her tiny mouth stretching into a massive grin, "I _did_ hear him say he likes boys. And considering how he acts toward you, I think he likes you."

"No, he doesn't Navi. He's just..." Link sighed, looking down at himself once again as he strolled in and through Castle Town, carefully sidestepping the crowd. The idea of Sheik 'liking' him was absurd in and of itself, but thinking about it while his body looked like _this... _well, it made it seem even more so. "He's just being nice, y'know? Being a good 'Guide' or whatever."

"You are _so_ wrong." Navi said, rolling her eyes and scoffing at the very idea, "Yes, he is being nice and yes he's_ '_being a good guide or whatever', but there's more to it. Just doing that doesn't account for him saying you have a 'pretty little head' or holding you to provide comfort. And, it certainly doesn't account for him waking up to see you sleeping on top of him and reacting by relaxing, smiling and comfortably, nay, happily watching you sleep."

Standing up on Link's shoulder Navi paced around, "He likes you Link. I don't know what, if anything, will come of it, but he does like you. It's obvious."

"I... I dunno Navi. Maybe he does, but so what? What're y'sayin'? Do y'think m'gonna ask him?" Link shook his head and sighed, "M'not."

Navi smiled and leaned against Link's neck, reaching up to pat his jaw lightly, "No, I don't. All I'm saying is: he likes you. Just, keep it in mind."

Stopping on the bridge leading into Hyrule Field, Link nodded, "Okay, okay... I will. But, enough about that. For now, there's work t'do." He sighed and began again heading towards Kakariko, mind reeling on how to empty the well.

Sheik sighed, drumming his fingers against his thigh. He arched his back, turning left and then right to pop it, before settling back down and pulling out his lyre. He stared at the instrument, turning it this way and that and sighed again sitting it on his thighs.

"Are you just going to sit there for another three hours?" The ethereal form of Sheia said as she appeared, standing in front of Sheik.

"It hasn't been quite three hours yet," Sheik said not bothering to look up as a frown crossed his face. "You know... you've come around more in the past week than ever you did in the past two years." He sighed softly and shook his head, "But yes, I will. I will just sit here for 'another three hours', for a day, a week... however long it takes."

Sheia smiled sadly when Sheik brought up her frequent appearances of late, chuckling when he continued by saying he'd sit for as long as it took. "He'd have to be _really_ off track if you had to wait for a day, let alone a _week_."

Sheik looked up now, smirking at the spirit, "This is true, I suppose."

"Well," Sheia said, moving around to kneel behind Sheik, wrapping her arms about his shoulders, "if you're just going to sit here, play me a song, please? You haven't played for me in," She closed her eyes, shaking her head, "well, you know."

Sheik's eyes glazed for a moment as he thought about how long it had been since he'd played a song for his sister. He hadn't played for her since the day she died. Sure, recently he'd been playing to teach Link the songs he'd need, but not for Sheia. Her spirit had shown herself to him on six occasions in the time before Link's 'awakening' and he'd never much felt like playing. He cleared his throat, turning his neck to see her face over his shoulder, "Sure, what do you want me to play?"

When Sheik turned his head back to face forward again, Sheia craned forward to press her cheek against the bare flesh of his own. She frowned when the contact against his bare flesh made him shudder and pulled back, "Anything, brother. Just play for me."

Sheik nodded slowly, closing his eyes. He felt horrible for shuddering at the touch against his flesh, but it was just so... cold. It made him ache the way he had when he'd first been confronted with the news of her death. He sighed as he pulled the lyre from his lap and began to play, not opening his eyes for a second as his fingers instinctively plucked the strings. He played a soft lilting melody at first, but soon enough, it transformed into a much more melancholic piece. As he played, breathing with the music, he seemed to relax. He became lighter, pouring two years worth of emotion into his playing, into every note.

Link swallowed hard as he heard the sound of Sheik's lyre upon his 'return'. He turned to see Sheik sitting, his back to him as he played. Carefully sheathing the Master Sword, he frowned as he listened to Sheik's song. It was beautiful, to be sure, but it sounded so sad. For what seemed like ages he stood there, listening in silence, until finally, the music stopped.

Sheik sighed softly upon stopping, resting the lyre once more against his lap. "How was that?"

"It was beautiful, but it sounded sad... and lonely." Link said softly, taking a step towards Sheik.

Sheik quickly turned around, wrenching a dagger from his hip as he aimed it up. He let out a harsh breath upon seeing Link and dropped his hand, letting the dagger skitter to the floor. "For Farore's sake," Sheik said breathlessly, shaking his head, "Don't sneak up on me like that." He frowned, furrowing his brow as he looked at Link, "I really figured there'd be all the light again."

"M'sorry..." Link said sheepishly, kicking his feet against the floor. "There was a lot of light, I guess y'were caught up..." He chewed idly on the inside of his cheek and tilted his head, "If y'weren't talkin' t'me... who were y'talkin' to?"

Sheik nodded slowly, slipping the lyre back into its place and picked the dagger up as he stood up. Sheik scratched his eyebrow with the tip of the dagger before putting it back, "I suppose I was caught up." He shook his head and smiled, "There's no reason to be sorry, you just caught me off guard. As for who I was talking to... I was talking to myself." He shrugged, chuckling softly, "It's odd, but I do that a lot. Especially when I play."

Link narrowed his eyes suspiciously before nodding, letting the matter drop. "M'sorry it took me s'long..."

Sheik shook his head, stepping towards Link. He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before returning his hand to his side. "Again, there's no reason to be sorry Link. It was longer for you than for me."

Link frowned, tilting his head, "What d'ya mean?"

"Well, you were gone, from your point of view, for... somewhere between three days and just under four, correct?"

"Yeah... just a little more than three days. I got sidetracked when I couldn't figure out how t'drain the well and I slept a little before goin' to the Temple."

Sheik nodded slowly, "As I said, at least three days but less than four, from your point of view. It was only three hours for me."

Link looked at Sheik, a confused expression on his face, "How?"

"When you go back to the past, you are going exactly seven years prior to the exact moment you put the Master Sword into the pedestal. So, if you put the sword back in right now, you would go back to the day you first appeared and not the day that you pulled it. Just... a few hours later in the day."

Link furrowed his brow, nodding slowly, "Okay..."

"Okay, so, when you are in the past time still passes here obviously. And you will never come back directly after placing the Master Sword. Anytime between one second and exactly one day spent in the past equals an hour of time that will pass here. So, since you were in the past for three days-but less than four-when you pulled the Master Sword again, you came back three hours after having put it in."

Link nodded, comprehension slowly spreading across his face. "Okay... I think I get it. S'weird though..."

Sheik nodded slowly, "It is at that. Do you have any questions about any of it?"

"Yes, I felt... weird. It was my body, but I felt weird in it. Why?"

Sheik nodded slowly, "When you first pulled the Master Sword you were pulled into the Sacred Realm and slept there for seven years. Even though you slept, you were still aware. Your body had seven years to get used to your ever growing and changing body. But when you go back, you don't get seven years to get used to it. Your body from now is put in stasis and your body from exactly seven years ago is pulled from the Sacred Realm for you to use."

Link frowned again, "But... how? I mean, I don't remember it. I mean I do, from now, but not then... y'know?"

"Only your body exits the Sacred Realm, your consciousness from that time is still sleeping in the Sacred Realm while your body from then is pulled out. Your body from now, when you go to the past, has no consciousness because it travels back to the past. Then when you come back, your past body is put right back into the Sacred Realm and your consciousness comes back into your present body." Sheik sighed and chuckled softly, shaking his head, "Honestly, all you really need to know is: you had seven years to get used to your body growing, but no time to get used to it being small again."

"Well," Navi chirped as she wriggled her way out from under Link's hat, "If we're done with question and long-winded answer time, shouldn't we get going?"

"Yes, we probably should." Sheik said, nodding his head.

"Where're we goin' again?" Link asked, turning towards the entrance.

"Lon Lon Ranch." Sheik said softly. He glanced about, making sure he hadn't left anything before turning back to Link, "I'll take us, so we can get there quickly... are we all ready?" When Link glanced back, nodding and Navi sighed, shooting her way back under Link's hat Sheik approached Link, wrapping his arms around the teen from behind. "Then let's go"

Sheik squeezed Link closer to him and closed his eyes as they were enveloped in a raging torrent of darkness, blotting out the Temple from their sight. When the darkness faded once again, they stood at the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch and Sheik released Link, moving to stand beside him.

"Are we done with the teleporting and everything?" Navi asked, poking her head out from under Link's hat.

Sheik chuckled, nodding his head, "Yeah, we're done Bug."

Once again, Navi wormed her way out of the hat, only to flutter over and land on Sheik's shoulder upon gaining her freedom.

"Why are we here anyway?" Link asked, glancing at Sheik.

"I thought we were done with question and long-winded answer time for today." Navi said with a bright ringing laugh.

"We are," Sheik said with a shake of his head. "Short answer time now." He looked to Link and nodded toward the Ranch, "We're here to get a horse."

Link nodded slowly, "Okay... why?"

"So you'll have the ability to travel more quickly when I'm not around." Sheik said softly, "And so I won't need to 'teleport' us to get us somewhere when we want to go quickly. It's not as quick, but, there it is."

Link nodded slowly and began walking up into the ranch.

"Hang back for a moment Sheik." Navi whispered, sliding up to hold onto the dangling earrings on Sheik's ears.

Sheik walked, slowly, behind Link, allowing the Hylian teen to get a good distance ahead of him, "What?"

"You need to stop talking to Sheia when Link's around, or at least when he's awake."

"...Why?"

"Well," Navi said, sighing softly as she grasped nervously at the jewelry hanging from Sheik's ear, "He can hear her."

Sheik's eyes went wide and he stopped. lifting a hand to his shoulder to gingerly pluck Navi off. Bringing his hand. palm side up, in front of his face he shook his head, whispering hoarsely, "He can what?"

"Hear her. He cannot see her, but he can damned well hear her." Navi sighed and fluttered off Sheik's hand to hover closer to his face, "He was asking me about hearing you talk to her at Impa's. I lied and said I didn't, to keep my word to you, but don't put me in that position again... please."

Sheik nodded slowly, letting out an exasperated sigh. He brought his hands up, rubbing against his temples, "Okay... sorry, Bug."

"Don't be sorry Sheik, be careful." Navi said sweetly, fluttering forward to place a kiss against the tip of Sheik's nose, before settling herself down on his shoulder again, "Tally ho!"

"Great, now I'm the Bug's steed..." Sheik said with a weak chuckle as he quickly jogged forward to catch up with Link, who was standing beside the gate leading to the animal enclosure. Looking in, he frowned, seeing Ingo at the corral, "This place has seen better days... I don't see Malon. Perhaps she's in the stable."

Link jumped a bit and turned to look at Sheik, "Gettin' me back for earlier?" He smiled and laughed, shaking his head, "You... y'know Malon?"

Sheik nodded, tugging at Link's arm to pull the younger man with him as he headed toward the stable, "Yes, but I haven't seen her for a few years." He slowly opened the door to the stables, letting Link step in ahead of him.

"Oh... a visitor! It's been a long time since we've had a visitor here... Where did you come from?" Malon asked as she looked up from the bucket in her hands and noticed Link.

"Er, well..." Link said, scratching the back of his head. He cleared his throat and chuckled awkwardly, "What happened here?"

"Since Ganondorf came, people in Castle Town have gone, places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere." Malon sighed and shook her head sadly, "Mr. Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Ganondorf's favor... Everyone seems to be turning evil... But Dad..."

Sheik stepped into the stable and pulled down his cowl, "Your father? What happened to Talon?"

Hearing Sheik, Malon looked at him and frowned. She ran to him, pulling him into a hug, "Oh Sheik, you haven't been here in so long... Dad, he..." She buried her head into Sheik's shoulder, biting her lip and closed her eyes tightly, "He was kicked out of the ranch by Mr. Ingo..."

Sheik shook his head, rubbing Malon's back lightly. "I'm sorry Malon," He said softly, gently pulling back from her, "I'm sure he's fine, Talon's a tough old goat."

Malon chuckled wetly, sniffling and nodding her head, "I... I'm sure you're right." She let out a harsh breath and shook her head, "What are you doing here? And who is this with you."

"Well, we came to get a horse," Sheik said with a sigh before motioning for Link to join them, "And this, this is Link. Don't tell me you've forgotten him?"

Malon's eyes went wide as she looked Link over, "Oh my, Link? Really? Link!" She shook her head and smiled, "That's what I thought! You're the fairy boy from the forest! That was years ago!"

Link flushed from being called the 'fairy boy' and nodded, "Yeah, that's me..."

"But where's your fairy?" Malon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right here," Navi said, ringing out cheerfully, "You almost crushed me you know?"

Malon turned to Sheik, spying Navi on his shoulder, "Oh, I'm sorry." She sighed and shook her head, "I know you said you came here for a horse, but, well... Mr. Ingo isn't letting any horses go to anyone except Ganondorf. Ever since Ganondorf came to rule, Mr. Ingo's changed. I would have left, but he treats the horses so cruelly, someone has to help them."

Sheik sighed, "Ingo was always a bit... prickly, but it's hard to imagine him being a cruel and willing servant to Ganondorf."

Malon frowned, scrunching her face in thought, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "I have an idea. Do you remember Epona?"

Sheik nodded slowly, glancing at Link who also nodded, "Yes, why?"

"He's been trying to train her to give to Ganondorf, but she won't cooperate with him. I'm the only person she listens to, she really likes my mothers song..." She smiled softly and sighed, "Epona is our fastest and strongest horse, I can't let her go to the Evil King. She trusted both of you and if you play my mother's song for her again, I'm sure she'll remember you..."

Sheik pressed his palm against his forehead and sighed, "You want us to take a gamble for her... don't you?"

Link tilted his head questioningly, looking from Sheik to Malon as the red head grinned.

"Sure do. If you pay him ten rupees, Mr. Ingo will let you into the corral to ride the horses, twenty if you both go in. Then you can go in and play my mother's song for Epona. Then approach Mr. Ingo and challenge him to a race. Say that if you win you get the horse you race on and if he wins... well, you'll just have to come up with something."

Sheik nodded slowly and sighed, pulling his cowl up once again, "Alright, it'll have to do. Thanks, Malon."

Malon nodded and leaned forward, hugging Sheik before turning and hugging Link, "Good luck."

Link smiled and nodded his head, "Thanks." He went to the door, turning back to see Sheik following after him and left the stable. "So, you're going to race?"

Sheik laughed and shook his head, "Uh, no. _You _are going to race. I'll just give you some advice and issue the 'challenge' to Ingo."

"Oh... okay. Well, I could use the advice."

"If he accepts the race, he'll be trying hard to win. He'll likely play dirty and try to knock you off. So, keep Epona at a steady speed and if he goes for it really push her until you're ahead and let her go steady again. Keep to the inside of the 'track' but if he tries to go around you, move to block him."

Link nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "I... I'll try."

"No trying to it, Link. You'll do fine." Sheik said with a smile as he clapped Link on the back lightly and walked with the teen to toward the corral.

When the pair reached him, Ingo rubbed his chin, looking at them appraisingly, "Say, young men, do want want to ride one of my fine horses? Pay me twenty rupees and you can ride. Ten if it's just one of you."

Sheik pulled twenty rupees from his pouch and handed them to the older man, "He'll be riding, but I'll go in and watch."

Ingo took the rupees and shrugged, "If that's your thing sure." He opened the gate and let the pair in before closing it behind them.

Link turned to Sheik when they were out of earshot and pulled out the Ocarina of Time and put it to his lips, softly playing the song Malon had taught him years earlier. Drawn by the song Epona approached the pair, nudging Link's shoulder with her muzzle. Link smiled at the horse and patted her crest lightly, gently sliding his fingers through her mane, "There's a good horse."

Sheik smiled at Link, pulling an apple from his bag. He slipped a small knife from a pocket of his belt and cut a sliver off, holding it out in his palm for Epona who ate it happily. "Hello girl," he said softly, cutting another sliver from the apple to feed to her, "Do you want to help us and get out of here?" When Epona whinnied softly, he smiled and gently slid his hand against her neck. "Good girl."

"Wait here with her, Link. I'm going to talk to Ingo." Sheik left the apple with Link and slipped the knife back into his belt as he turned away from the horse and Hylian to approach the gate, "Sir, are you interested in selling any of your horses, I could pay a great deal."

Ingo turned to Sheik and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head forcefully, "They're not for sale."

Sheik nodded slowly, "I see that's too bad..." he sighed and shook his head, turning from Ingo before turning right back, "Well, how about a wager?"

"A wager, you say?"

Sheik nodded, "My friend races you and if he wins we get the horse he races on... but if he loses I'll pay you twenty five hundred rupees."

Ingo rubbed his chin, looking at Sheik suspiciously, "Your friend must be pretty good if you're willing to risk so much money... and how do I know you've got it?"

Sheik shrugged, pulling his pouch from his belt. He opened it and allowed Ingo to look inside, smirking behind his cowl at the greedy gleam in the man's eyes. "Now, my friend, he is good... I can't lie about that, but I'm willing to bet you're good yourself. So I think it's more than fair."

Ingo grinned reaching his hand between the bars of the corral, "You've got yourself a deal."

Sheik shook Ingo's hand and closed up his pouch, tying it back to his belt as Ingo opened the gates to the corral and mounted a horse. Sheik approached Link, "Mount up, get outside the corral and remember what I told you."

"You there, boy, start for us!"

Sheik nodded and ran to the gate of the corral, waiting for Link and Ingo to get into position, When they were ready, he raised his arm high above his head. "On your marks!" He cried out, "Get set! GO!" As he spoke the final word he brought her arm down quickly, watching as the pair of horses darted off. He smiled as he watched Link race Ingo around the corral. Link was following his advice to the letter. He kept Epona galloping at a steady pace, riding the fence tightly until Ingo tried to force him against it and would speed up. Ingo fought against Link hard and there were a few times when he surpassed the hero. In the end when the race was over not a minute after it began, Link was the clear winner.

Ingo glared at Sheik as he dismounted his horse and then looked to Link, "What's up with that horse? Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose?" All the anger drained from his face, replaced by fear, "I was going to present that horse to the great Ganondorf... But I bet it on the race and lost! Shoot! Hah ha hah!" He grinned, clearing his throat as he regained his composure. He quickly ran to the gate of the enclosure and slammed it behind him, locking it, "As I promised, I'll give the horse to you... However... I'll never let you leave this ranch!" He waved and grinned madly before stalking off from the gate.

Sheik groaned and rubbed his head, looking up to Link as he sat on Epona. "Good job, Link," He said softly, patting Epona's muzzle, "You too, girl." He sighed and shook his head, "I really I should have seen that coming."

Link shrugged, "Well, he said she's ours now... so if we get her outta here, it's not stealing."

"Therein lies the problem, Link." Sheik mumbled.

"Well, can't you just teleport us all out of here?"

Sheik laughed and shook his head, "Do you know how hard it is to do that with just the two of us? Hard. Maybe, _just maybe_, if I hadn't done so twice already this day, I could, but I just don't know."

Link sighed, nodding his head as he looked around. He tilted his head and grinned, "Get on, I've got an idea."

Sheik raised an eyebrow and looked up at Link, "What? 'Get on'? No, no no. I do _not_ ride horses."

Link blinked, staring at Sheik in disbelief, "What? What d'ya y'don't ride horses? What were y'gonna do when we got a horse? Run along side me?"

Sheik cleared his throat and shrugged, thankful that the blush creeping up on his cheeks couldn't be seen. "Well, I suppose I didn't think that far ahead."

Link shook his head, "Get on the horse Sheik."

"No, no thank you..."

"GET ON THE HORSE!"

"NO!"

Link groaned, letting out an exasperated sigh as he reached down and grabbed Sheik. He pulled Sheik, rather easily, onto Epona and settled the older man down in front of him on the saddle.

Sheik groaned, grasping the horn of the saddle tightly, "Oh Din save me, I'm on a horse." He closed his eyes tightly and groaned, "I don't know what scares me more: the fact that I'm on a horse or how easy it was for you to _pick me up_ and put me on it!"

Link blushed and cleared his throat, "Yeah, m'sorry 'bout that..."

Sheik shook his head quickly, "Don't be sorry. I'll worry about the fact that you could snap my spine with little to no effort later. Just get on with your damned plan before I freak out?

Link grinned, chuckling softly, "Don't y'mean, freak out more?"

"Yes, fine, whatever! Get on with it!"

Link nodded and lifted his hat to hold Navi as he tightened his hands on the reigns, "You might want to hold tightly."

Sheik whimpered and held the horn of the saddle tightly with one hand and Link's thigh with the other, "Do it!"

Link nodded and leaned forward, pressing himself tightly against Sheik's back as he spurred Epona forward toward a wall of the ranch. As Epona reached the wall she leapt forward, scaling the wall with ease, carrying herself, Link and a screaming Sheik over to the freedom of the other side.

Sheik opened his eyes after Epona touched down and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss to the horse's crest, "Dear Din, thank you for not killing me Epona." He sighed and leaned back, laying against Link, "I would say you should have warned me, but I think I would have died if you had."

Link laughed, pressing his face against the top of Sheik's turban, "Y'screamed... oh my, I can't believe y'screamed."

Sheik rolled his eyes, reaching a hand up to hit Link's shoulder softly, "Shut up, you."

Link snickered , "Okay okay, m'sorry... but it was cute."

"It was Sheik, you can't deny it." Navi said with a laugh, squeezing her way out from under Link's hat.

Sheik tilted his head back against Link's chest to look up at Navi, glaring at the fairy, "Don't make me bottle you, Bug."

Navi rang out brightly and laughed, "Go ahead, it will give me a good rest."

"I shoulda warned y'that threat doesn't work. Tried it before." Link said, forcing himself not to laugh. He cleared his throat and shifted under Sheik's weight, "So, we gonna talk 'bout what t'do next?"

Sheik nodded slowly, letting himself be calmed down by the feeling of Link's chest rising and falling against his back. "I suppose so." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth for a moment before continuing, "You could go to Death Mountain, to see the Goron's and get a tunic that will allow you to get through the Fire Temple. Then go through said Temple. Or, you could go to a cavern in Zora's Domain to get an item needed to reach the Water Temple, as well as some item's from the Zora's, that will keep you from drowning and then go through that Temple."

Link nodded slowly, "Or I could go to the Zora's Domain, get the things I need, visit the Gorons, get the tunic from them and then go through the Fire and Water Temples."

"Yes, you could." Sheik said softly, turning his head to press his ear against Link's chest and listened to his heartbeat, "As I said this morning, or a few days ago for you, there are a few ways you can progress right now, how you go is entirely up to you."

"Then let's get t'the Zora's Domain."


	15. Ch 14: A Little Bit of Warmth

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

It was odd to Sheik, the feeling of moving without moving. He had moved himself over great distances using magic for years, but it was so fast that one barely had time to register that they were moving at all. But this, riding on a horse, it was different, disconcerting. It felt off, and to compensate he kept himself pressed tightly against Link's chest, "I still don't enjoy being on a horse."

Link shook his head and laughed as he gently spurred Epona on, keeping the horse at a quick and steady gallop. "Y'sound like a kid."

Sheik snorted, "Well excuse me for having something to be childish about."

Laughing a bit more, Link patted Sheik's arm softly, "Aw, don't be like that. S'cute."

Sheik groaned, he would have really liked the ground to open up and swallow him at that moment. Except he was on a horse and the ground couldn't very well do that with a damned horse in the way. He liked horses, honestly, but the act of riding a horse was a completely different matter, "Well, so glad to provide you with your daily dose of cuteness then."

"And m'glad y'are." Link said softly, the laughing tone gone from his voice, replaced by a much more affectionate sound.

Sheik closed his eyes Epona quickly galloped through a shallow part of the river, coming to the other side to gallop along side it again. He opened his eyes once more when the jostling motion began to make him queasy. He pursed his lips, sitting silently, and tried his best to focus on Link's movements behind him rather than the Epona's beneath him. When he finally spoke again, Epona had just leapt onto a faintly twisting path and trotted over a small wooden bridge leading to the Sleepless Waterfall, "We'll have to leave Epona here, obviously. At least there's some grass to munch and she'll be safe from those annoying Octorok's"

"Awfully nice of you to think about all of that when you've done nothing but complain about her." Navi tittered from her place, lounging on Link's shoulder.

Sheik scoffed and shook his head, "I like Epona. I like horses in general, they're very beautiful and intelligent animals. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy riding them."

"Yes yes, of course. Silly me."

"Shut up, Bug."

Link shook his head as he slowed Epona to a stop and leaned forward, resting his chin on Sheik's shoulder, "So, gonna get yourself off or do I gotta do it?"

Navi jingled happily, laughing at Link's choice of words, "Yes Sheik, are you going to get yourself off or does Link have to do it for you?"

Sheik cleared his throat, swallowing hard as he willed himself to keep calm. "I think I can get myself off just fine, thank you, but I'll keep his offer in mind should I run into trouble finishing."

Navi laughed harder and Link raised an eyebrow, "Why do I feel like there's another conversation goin' on here that's gone over m'head?"

Sheik chuckled faintly, closing his eyes tight as he grabbed onto the horn of the saddle with both hands. He swallowed hard, whimpering as he lifted a leg and slowly made his way down from the saddle, sighing in relief when his feet touched solid ground. "Oh thank Nayru."

Link smirked and quickly slipped off Epona, clapping a hand against Sheik's back, "Y'did it, Sheik. Good job, y'got off all by yourself. Now y'just need to mount by yourself."

Navi burst into a fresh wave of laughter, pounding her tiny hands against Link's shoulder, "Yes, you certainly need to mount by yourself."

"I can mount just fine, thank you very much Bug," Sheik said shortly.

"And the feelin' comes back..." Link said, frowning in confusion.

Sheik chuckled, smiling at Link, "Don't worry about it, really. It's probably for the best." He turned toward the waterfall, looking at it for a moment before leaping up to the natural platform before the waterfall. Turning around he saw that Link was making his way up to join him and pulled out his lyre. He quickly plucked out the basic tune of Zelda's Lullaby and smiled when the waterfall split, revealing the entrance the Zora's Domain. "Ready to go?"

Link nodded and jumped across the gorge, turning to Sheik once across, grin on his face, "Yep."

Sheik smiled, shaking his head and followed suit, leaping across the gorge. He frowned, a shiver running up his spine from the extreme chill coming out of Zora's Domain. "Oh no..." He ran past Link and into the open cavern like expanse of the grand entrance of Zora's Domain, only to see every ounce of water frozen. Even the water from the waterfall was frozen in place. "I knew it was getting colder, but this is..." he said, sighing with a kick to the frozen ground, "Ganondorf... he's even more powerful than I imagined."

"What do you mean?" Navi asked, shivering on Link's shoulder as she moved to bundle herself in the cloth of his tunic.

"This wasn't just from getting colder, this was frozen in an instant." Sheik frowned as he walked across what was once a pool of water, "If it were just from getting colder, you wouldn't see a waterfall like that. At most there would be an overhang of a few feet."

Link followed Sheik into Zora's Domain, walking with the man, a frown on his face as he looked with wide, shock filled eyes at the frozen terrain, "I... d'ya think... are they dead?"

Sheik frowned, turning to look at Link and shook his head, "No, I don't think so, thank the Goddesses. It's good that it doesn't seem to have affected Zora's River."

"Why's that so important?" Link asked.

"Zora's Domain is the source of all of Hyrule's water. Every stream, pond, even Lake Hylia... the water all begins here. That is why the Zora are so respected, they keep our water clean and safe. Though, I hear the water of Lake Hylia is exceedingly low... but I don't think the happenings here are the cause."

Link nodded slowly, "Will they die?"

Sheik shook his head, "I doubt it. When you defeat Ganondorf, all should be normal here once again." He began to walk again, heading up toward the Royal Chamber, "Even if, for some reason, you did not defeat Ganondorf, I don't think they would die."

Blinking, Link gave Sheik a questioning look, "What d'ya mean?"

"Ganondorf wants two things, power and to rule. He doesn't want all the people of Hyrule to be dead, he wants all of Hyrule to serve him, to bow down to him." Sheik shuddered faintly, pressing his cowl into his mouth as though he had tasted something awful. "In the seven years that you slept in the Sacred Realm, he has moved ever closer to gaining the people's fealty. Out of fear, perhaps, but ever closer none the less."

"Tch, what's so attractive about ruling anyway?" Navi asked as she burrowed ever further into Link's tunic. "What's so great that it would get him off?"

Sheik shrugged, "A good ruler might say that something about how keeping the people safe and happy makes them happy in return. For Ganondorf though, I imagine he gets some kind of thrill from holding the lives of everyone in his hands, knowing he could crush them at his own discretion."

Link shuddered at the description, "That's... awful. How could anyone want somethin' like that?"

"Everyone is made up of light and dark..." Sheik started before frowning. It was true, or, it should be true, but Link... there wasn't an ounce of darkness to him. Looking at him, the only thing he showed was light. He shook his head, "Well, I suppose Ganondorf's darkness is just more powerful."

"S'no excuse..." Link said sullenly as they entered the royal chamber of Zora's Domain. His eyes went wide as he saw King Zora, sitting above them, encased in thick red ice. "W... what's with that ice?"

"It's different than the other Zora... why is it red?" Navi asked, peering out from Link's tunic.

"I'm not sure why he was treated differently, but this is a good thing." Sheik said softly.

Link turned to Sheik, frowning at the older man, "How can y'say that?"

Sheik placed a hand on Link's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, "You can't really do anything for the other Zora right now, but this means you can help King Zora."

"...Oh," Link said softly, "But, how?"

Sheik inclined his head towards the large archway that sat behind the frozen Zora king, his hand sliding to Link's back as he walked up the curving path toward the frozen monarch, "It's a special kind of ice, it's almost more like crystal. It won't melt by normal means, so even if it were to heat up here, he would still be frozen. But, in the Ice Cavern, which is where you're headed anyway, is a fire that will melt it."

Link nodded slowly as he listened to Sheik's explanation, following the man out into Zora's Fountain. He frowned, looking around at the icy scenery. It was snowing and... "Where's Lord Jabu Jabu?"

Sheik shook his head as he walked onto the altar of the giant aquatic deity. "I... don't know," he said softly as he looked around at the hunks of ice floating in the water. After a while he tilted his head, furrowing his brow, "It may be that huge glacier there has him trapped, but I can't say for sure."

Staring at the glacier, Link nodded, "Could be..." He shivered faintly and let out a sharp breath, "Where is the Ice Cavern?"

Sheik pointed to an opening on the across the frigid water, "There. I thought I'd have to get us in there, but it looks like this ice makes a pretty good path. Let's go" He stared at Link for a moment and then quickly ran to the edge of the altar, jumping onto the top of one of the large ice blocks. When Link followed suit, he continued, jumping from one block to the next before finally jumping into the large opening he'd pointed out. As Link climbed up behind him, Sheik made his way into the cavern before being stopped by the teen.

"Are... y'going with me?"

Sheik shrugged, "Only for a bit, if it seems that nothing has changed I will leave you and see if I can aid any of the Zora. Then I will meet back up with you in the chamber that holds what you're here for."

Link winced faintly at Sheik's choice to use the words 'leave you' and nodded, "Oh. Alright then."

Sheik shook his head as he began walking into the cavern once again, "I didn't mean it that way, Link. I may part from you, but... I'll never _leave_ you."

Link flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he jogged to catch up with Sheik. Sometimes, the way Sheik spoke to him, the things he did with him, he thought that maybe Navi was right. Maybe Sheik really did like him, but most of the time, Sheik just seemed... afraid. Link cleared his throat, shivering again, "S'cold in here..."

Sheik chuckled softly, looking to Link as he walked, "Well, it _is_ the Ice Cavern. It's to be expected." He stopped suddenly, reaching a hand out to grasp the neck of Link's tunic, pulling the teen to a stop as well, just as a stalactite of ice came crashing down, narrowly missing Link's head. "Ah, I forgot about that. Watch for them, movement below them can make them fall."

"Th...thanks." Link said, eyes wide from the near hit. He shook his head and smiled at Sheik, shivering again, "Still cold here though. Even if it's t'be expected."

Sheik laughed, nodding as he undid his cloak and shrugged it from his shoulders. He walked behind Link and threw it over the teen's shoulders, hooking it in place at the teen's neck. "Better?"

Link blushed and slid a gloved hand against the clasp at his neck, "Y... yeah, but don't y'need it?"

Sheik shook his head, "No, my armor can get me through it." He straightened the cloak about Link's shoulders and momentarily placed a hand against Link's cheek before removing it just as quickly. He walked forward again, clearing his throat, "You'll have to go through some water in here, but the material repels water, so it'll keep you warm."

Link smiled and turned his face to the side, breathing in the scent of the cloak. He frowned and began walking after Sheik, "Uh, it's gonna make it hard t'get my sword, shield or bow out if I need them..."

Sheik stopped and turned around looking Link over, "That's true, there are enemies a bit further in... you don't have to wear it."

Link frowned a bit more and moved to remove the cloak, stopping when Navi let out an annoyed ringing sound, "What Navi?"

"Don't take it off! It's warm and it smells good!" Navi cried from her place under the cloak.

Link sighed and shook his head, "But I can't get t'my weapons, y'want me t'get killed?"

"Sheik, help me out here!"

Sheik laughed and walked back to Link and threw the cloak back. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes before bringing his hands to Link's chest, carefully undoing the buckles that attached his equipment to the Hero's back.

Link flushed, chewing on his lip, "W...what're y'doin'?"

Sheik leaned in closer, slipping his hands under the cloak and to Link's back where he carefully removed the weapons, one at a time, placing them at his feet before removing the harnesses from Link, "I'll put your things above the cloak while you're here." He quickly pulled a knife from his belt and pulled the cloak taut, eyeing it before cutting a hole in each side, "Put your arms through there, it'll give you free movement, but your arms won't be quite as warm."

Link's eyes went wide, "Sheik... why? Y'didn't have t'do that! Y'ruined the cloak."

Sheik smiled softly as he looked at Link's face, "Because I can't have you getting sick. You are far more important to me than a cloak." He slipped the knife back in its place and took Link's left arm, carefully sliding it through the hole he'd created for it in the cloak, following suit with the teen's right arm, "Besides, I can sew the cloak later."

Link blinked slowly, swallowing hard as Sheik began to place his harnesses back on him. "More important to you?" He mumbled quietly. He couldn't figure it out. Was he more important to _Sheik _or just in general? He chewed his lip again, suppressing a sigh, maybe he was reading too much into it.

Sheik lifted his eyes from his hands, "Hm? What did you say"

Link shook his head, laughing nervously, "Oh... n-nothing, s'not important."

"He said..." Navi began with a happy ring before Link pressed his hand against his shoulder, stifling her forcefully.

Sheik raised an eyebrow and leaned down, picking up the Master Sword, "Are you sure? You can ask or tell me anything, Link." He took Link's shoulders and turned the teen around before carefully affixing the Master Sword to its harness. "You can trust me."

"I know I can trust y'and I do. I... it's just," Link closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "I said: 'More important to you?'."

Sheik laughed softly as he straightened the Master Sword, leaning down to grab the Fairy Bow and quiver, "Than a cloak? Of course you are."

Link grit his teeth for a moment and sighed, "What I mean is: more important to _you_ or more important in general or even... more important 'cause I'm the _Hero_?"

Sheik paused for a moment, letting his hands rest against the quiver he had been putting into place. "All of the above..." He said softly, swallowing as he continued again, "Is that too tight on you Bug? Can you get out easily? Tell me now if it so I can fix it."

"Ooh, I'm fine Sheik darling." Navi said cheerfully and Sheik could practically see the hearts dripping from her words.

"Glad to hear it." Sheik said lightly, finishing up attaching everything. "There, is that okay Link?"

Link nodded and ran his gloved fingers against the cloak. Putting his arms back he tested his ability to get his weapons out and to put them back. He turned and smiled at Sheik before walking past the man, "Yeah, s'good... thanks Sheik."

Sheik smiled, following Link, "You're welcome."

The duo, plus one cozy fairy, made their way further into the cavern before coming upon a large chamber filled with what looked to be menacing ice statues. Link stopped and pursed his lips, "What're those?"

"Freezards. They move, albeit a bit slowly, but they breathe out a blast of icy wind that can freeze you instantly. You thaw out rather quickly, but it's painful and obviously cold." Sheik said as he looked at the creatures, somewhat thankful they hadn't yet noticed them.

"Yeah, and you have to defeat them fully very quickly or they'll regenerate." Navi added cheerfully.

"Okay, but they're just ice... right?" Link asked as he took a step forward.

Sheik nodded and was about to speak once more but stayed silent when Link rushed forward, drawing the attention of the Freezards, making the statue like ice beings charge toward the hero. Sheik watched curiously as Link stopped suddenly, bringing a gloved fist into the air before slamming it hard against the ground. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and Sheik was mesmerized by the look of his cloak fluttering around Link's hips. When he broke his vision away the Sheikah realized that a wall of fire was bounding toward him and he curled himself up, summoning a wall of darkness to shield himself from the flames.

After a few moments, when it seemed that the fire had dissipated, Sheik sighed heavily and dropped the dark wall frowning down at the singed edges of his cowl as his patted the embers out, "Ah, a little warning next time would be nice. If you can manage it, of course."

Link smiled, happy to see the ice creatures had been melted away before turning to Sheik. His eyes went wide as he noticed the black charred edges of Sheik's cowl, "Oh, I... wow, m'so sorry! I didn't think it'd hurt y'cause Navi's always fine..."

Sheik chuckled softly, "Link, you couldn't do anything that deserves an apology to me, you don't need to say you're sorry." He gave himself one last quick glance and shrugged, "As for your assumption, the fire begins and ends from your body, you aren't burned by it so neither is Navi, because she was so close to you. Anything that's not close to you though... well, you see what happens."

Link nodded slowly and laughed, "So... I really couldn't do anything that'd mean I'd need to apologize t'ya Sheik?"

"You really couldn't." Sheik said softly and turned, "This is where we separate, for now. So, I'll see you again in a bit then."

"Oh, alright," Link said with a nod. He was about to speak once more but was cut off when the Sheikah was gone in a flash, leaving only fading wisps of darkness. With a sigh, he shook his head and trudged on, ready to be done with this cavern already, "Be careful, Sheik."


	16. Ch 15: Truth Begins to Appear

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Sheik shivered violently, cursing himself for exerting so much strength in the frigid weather. He was freezing, soaked with sweat from the effort it took to unthaw the Zora princess and paying for it as the harsh chill of the air seemed to pass right through him. But, he couldn't very well have left the princess trapped in the ice with her fellows. Not only would it serve to smooth things along with King Zora for Link, having her safe, but she was a Sage. If she were trapped within the icy prison like her brethren, all of Link's efforts to move ever closer to Ganondorf would be in vain.

At the thought of Link, Sheik smiled in spite of himself, watching the boisterous young man in question battle a White Wolfos, as he himself hid from view behind a veil of magic. When the Hero slipped his blade into its sheathe upon defeating his opponent, turning to retrieve the Iron Boots that were guarded by the wolf like creature, Sheik allowed himself to fade into view. He smiled, chuckling faintly at the look of surprise on Link's face when he turned away from the chest to see Sheik. "We meet again, Link... I told you I would be here."

Link laughed, watching amusedly as Navi darted out from under the cloak to fly around Sheik, "Y'were here the whole time... weren't y'Sheik? I thought I felt y'watchin' me."

Sheik shrugged, "In this chamber the entire time you battled? Yes, I was. Am I so easy to notice?"

Link approached Sheik, stopping a few feet in front of the man. He smiled, gazing at the man intently, "I've come t'know your eyes."

Sheik nodded slowly, looking away from Link as he shivered violently, unsure whether it was from the cold or Link's intense gaze. "I've been somewhat wrong about the happenings here. With one exception, the Zoras are all now sealed under this thick ice sheet, as you well know. I managed to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice, but she left to head for the Water Temple."

"This ice is created by an evil curse of Ganondorf's making and a monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse." Sheik shook his head slowly, forcing his eyes back to Link's face, "Unless you shut off the source, unless both that creature and Ganondorf are defeated, this ice will never melt. Only you can do this Link, and I know you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras."

"So, even if I defeated Ganondorf but not this, monster, the Zora would still be trapped?"

Sheik nodded, "I know you are going to go to Death Mountain and the Fire Temple first, but I will teach you the melody that leads to the Water Temple." Sheik slipped his lyre from his bag and held it carefully in his hands, smiling at Link, "Time passes, people move and like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition, young love will become deep affection, the clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself."

Playing the soft, serene melody of the Serenade of Water, Sheik closed his eyes. When Link joined him in playing the song, he smiled, opening his eyes to watch the Hero with an almost open affection. As their playing faded to an end he slipped his lyre away and sighed, "Link, I've only just rejoined you, but... I must go again."

Link's eyes went wide at Sheik's words. Before the man could magic himself away Link grabbed his arm tightly, pulling the Sheikah to him, "No, m'not letting y'go. Y'can't get hurt again."

Sheik gasped in surprise, the wind nearly being knocked out of him from the force of his body being pulled against the Hero's. He averted his eyes and swallowed hard, "Link, I..." He sighed and looked into the teen's face, "This is my _duty_, Link. I must do it."

Link frowned and lifted a hand and pulled at Sheik's cowl, exposing the Sheikah's face. He wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him very tightly to his chest."Then promise me," he said softly, his voice wavering before coming out again, loud and strong, "_Promise me y'won't get hurt!_"

Sheik stood dumbfounded, pressed against the Hero's chest for what seemed like an eternity. The way Link had shouted his request chilled him to the bone. It was so earnest, so heartfelt that Sheik could not get his voice to work. When, at last, he felt able to speak he sighed and shook is head, "I... I'm sorry Link, I cannot make that promise." He bit his lip and smiled as he looked into Link's eyes, "If I make that promise... I may end up breaking it, there are so many things beyond my control. I couldn't bring myself to make a promise to you, if I don't have control over whether or not it can be kept."

Sheik chuckled, wincing when Link's arms tightened further around his torso, "If I had made that promise... I would have already broken it, right now, through no fault of my own. My ribs are close to breaking from the strength of your grasp."

Link's eyes went wide and he loosened his grip on Sheik, letting the man fall away from his chest, just a bit, "Oh Nayru... m'sorry Sheik. I didn't mean..."

Sheik smiled faintly, breathing deeply now that the extreme pressure about him was gone, "Please Link, don't apologize, it's alright."

Link nodded slowly and let his arms fall before bringing his hands up to gently grasp Sheik's face, "Okay, if y'can't promise that then will y'promise..." He swallowed hard and moved his head forward, pressing his lips to Sheik's. He kissed him gently, no more than a faint meeting of two sets of lips, but in that simple kiss he poured out all the questions he couldn't ask and feelings he could find no words for. After a few moments, he pulled himself back, blushing faintly as he stared into Sheik's wide eyes, "Can y'promise that you'll do everything y'can not t'get hurt?"

Sheik swallowed hard, blushing magnificently as he stared at Link, who had just moments prior had his lips pressed ever so gently against his own. It had felt as though a million unspoken words traveled through him. He furrowed his brow, cursing himself for wearing his emotions so plainly on his face. He'd grown complacent, gotten far too used to having a simple sheet of cloth hiding his face. Sighing softly, he nodded his head, stammering somewhat, "I... yes, Link. That... I'll promise that."

Link smiled brightly and pulled Sheik into a tight hug before letting him go again, stepping back from him with a nod, "Alright Sheik, if y'must go..." He watched as Sheik began to leave and rushed forward suddenly, "Wait! What about your cloak?"

The blush on Sheik's cheeks grew darker and he cleared his throat as he pulled his cowl back into place, "Keep it, for now, you can give it back when we meet again, at Death Mountain Crater." He nodded at the teen and within seconds he was gone.

Sheik let out a hiss as he pressed the tips of his thumb and forefinger to the deep gash on his cheek, trying to remove the shard of rock that had lodged itself there. To be honest, he was quite lucky to have gotten out of the battle with nothing more than the face wound. It was horrific, so much harder than the battle in the Forest Temple and yet, despite his mind being focused more on Link's sudden kiss than the battle he had been fighting, he triumphed.

Shaking his head, he let out a curse as he wiped the blood off his hands, having failed to remove the shard once again. Well, he may not have been _entirely_ unharmed, but all things considered he thought he kept his promise. He sighed and pulled his cowl up a bit to press it to the gash, cutting off the blood flow, perhaps he would have an easier time of it if there weren't so much blood.

"Sheik!" Link yelled as his eyes fell on the Sheikah, standing at the end of the bridge, as he pulled himself up. He ran to the man and took his hand away from his face, "Are y'alright? There's so much blood..."

Sheik cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. No other injuries, wounds to any place on the head tend to bleed a lot and I took a rock to the face. My trying to get the shard that's lodged inside out of it... hasn't helped."

Link frowned at the gash, it wasn't horrific but it was deep and he could see the aforementioned shard. He removed the glove from his left hand with his teeth and placed his right hand behind Sheik's head before pressing his fingers to the wound and plucking the shard out. He swallowed hard and lowered his hands from Sheik, looking at the shard in the palm of his hand before casting it aside. "Well, it's out."

Sheik smiled and pulled a potion and small length of cloth from his bag. He drenched the cloth with the potion, returning the bottle to his bag before pressing the cloth to his face. He held the cloth in place for a moment before putting it away, pulling his cowl up once more. "Thank you, Link."

Link nodded, wiping his hand off and covering it once again with his glove. He looked Sheik over, pressing his hands to Sheik's chest and back in an effort to find any unmentioned wounds. When he was satisfied that there were no more, he smiled, ""Thank Farore y'are okay." He cleared his throat and scratched the side of his face, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he held out Sheik's cloak, "H...here. A...are y'angry about, well, y'know... me kissin' y'in the Ice Cavern?"

Sheik laughed softly and shook his head, taking the cloak. He quickly donned the cloak, smiling softly, "No, I'm not. If I'd been angry I would have risked the bodily injury that was sure to occur and struck you when you did. As..." He cleared his throat, "As it is, I'm fairly sure your kiss is the reason I'm not torn to shreds."

"Why would y'have gotten hurt?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow before smiling, "Y'think so?"

"Either I'd have injured myself striking you, you would have injured me for striking you, Navi would have or the Goddesses themselves would have smote me. However it would have happened, I'd have been hurt." Sheik laughed softly and smiled, "I really do think it's the reason I'm as well off as I am, but, you've a Temple to go through and I've a song to teach you before you do. So, we can talk later about it, okay?"

Link nodded slowly, watching as Sheik pulled out his lyre and followed suit by pulling out the Ocarina of Time, "Oh, m'kay, that's fine. Where're y'gonna be?"

Sheik slid his fingers against the strings of the lyre as he thought, "You left Epona outside of Kakariko I imagine?" When Link nodded at the question, Sheik returned the nod, "Then I will be outside of Kakariko, keeping her company."

Clearing his throat Sheik let out a breath, "It is something that grows over time, a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time, the passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... listen to the Bolero of Fire..." Sheik slowly plucked out the tune, breathing deeply as he did so. When Link joined him in playing on his second play through, he shivered, he had always loved the Bolero of Fire, and hearing Link play it with him was... comforting.

Link smiled softly as he pulled the ocarina from his lips, stuffing it away in the bag he'd been given by Sheik, "That... I really like that song."

Sheik chuckled, nodding his head, "As do I, it's my favorite of the Temple's songs. Now, I'm off. Take your time and be careful, do not strain yourself. I will see you again, outside Kakariko." When Link nodded at him with a smile, Sheik nodded himself and took a step back, wrapping himself in a veil of darkness that took him to the bottom of the steps outside the village. He let out a sigh, shaking his head and looked around before plucking out Epona's Song on his lyre, putting it away when the horse ran to him. He ran his hand against the horse's muzzle and pulled out a number of small carrots from his bag, bringing one to Epona's mouth, "Hello, girl. Were you lonely?"

Epona let out a soft whinnying snort and pushed her nostrils to Sheik's hand for a moment, before eating the carrot from his palm.

"Well then," Sheik said softly, moving his cowl to take one of the small carrots into his own mouth, chewing it slowly. Swallowing he put another of the small carrots to Epona's mouth, "Let's keep each other company, hm?"

Link trudged slowly down the steps leading to Hyrule Field, looking at the sun high in the sky. He had been shocked upon leaving Goron City to see that it was midday, he hadn't realized both night and morning had passed as he went through the Fire Temple. He sighed softly as Navi once again said he needed a break and shook his head. The fairy had spent most of their time in the Temple speaking about Sheik, but upon coming towards the end she began talking about his needing a break. "M'fine Navi, jus' need a bit of sleep."

The fairy shook her head as she lounged on Link's shoulder, sighing softly, "You need a lot more than 'a bit of sleep' Link. You're exhausted, I honestly thought you were done for in the battle against Volvagia."

"M'fine, really." Link said softly, reaching the bottom of the steps. He raised an eyebrow, looking around for Sheik, his eyes going wide when he spotted the Sheikah. Sheik was sitting astride Epona, laying forward so that his chest leaned against her crest, hand rubbing the horses jaw. He laughed softly, approaching them, "Well, looks like y'really can mount."

Sheik jumped a bit before relaxing himself against the horse once again, "Heh, well... I said I could." His eyes scanned Link and he frowned, "You look rough."

"Yes he does! He needs a break, a couple days relaxation!" Navi rang out before frowning, "Come to think of it, you look like you could use a bit yourself. Didn't you sleep at all? You've been up since before dawn yesterday..."

Sheik shook his head as he pushed himself upright, "No, I didn't, Epona got a good bit of sleep though."

"Why didn't y'sleep some Sheik?" Link asked with a frown.

"Ah, I've lasted longer without it than this. Besides, I spent the night keeping Stalchildren off Epona, annoying little things." Looking Link over once more Sheik nodded, "Alright, come on up Link. We'll go for a break."

"Good, a break! We could all use one!" Navi said cheerfully.

Link furrowed his brow as he grasped the saddle, mounting Epona behind Sheik, taking the reins when the man handed them to him, "Uh, where're we goin'? She can't go up the steps."

"I know, we aren't going to stay in Kakariko. Just follow my directions." Sheik said softly, leaning back to press against Link's chest. Throughout the night he'd ridden Epona a bit, slowly forcing himself to acclimate to being astride her, but it was far better when he could press against the Hero.

The trio traveled across Hyrule Field for quite some time, mostly in silence that was sporadically broken up with brief bouts of inane conversation. They were nearing the path that lead to Lake Hylia when Sheik spoke up, "Stop here, please."

Link blinked and slowly coaxed Epona to a stop and raised an eyebrow as he looked around, "What're we stoppin' here for?"

Sheik chuckled and slowly dismounted Epona, careful not to hit Link on his way down. He approached a rockface that was a bit different than the rest and turned to the Hero, "We're outside of a Sheikah village. Lakashu Village, to be precise, my parents are from this village... though they left it before my birth."

Link frowned and dismounted Epona as well, walking to Sheik. He tilted his head and pressed his hands to the rockface, turning to Sheik with a curious look, "Lakashu Village? There's a village... here?"

Navi fluttered off Link's shoulder, flitting about quickly before coming to hover before Sheik's face, "I feel a lot of magic here..."

Sheik nodded slowly, "There is a village here, and the magic you feel, Bug, is from the village. The mountains, these walls of rock, they are all alive, in a way. They grow and change, they even learn. This rockface that is different than the rest guards the village and it opens to only those of Sheikah or Royal blood... and those few others who it has learned to trust."

"Learned to... trust?" Link asked, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Sheik nodded, "If I place my hand where you had yours, Link, the rockface will open. But, if we both place our hands it will learn to open for you as well. We Sheikah have a number of villages throughout Hyrule and all our safeguarded like this with one exception. Kakariko Village was our only 'open' village, but very few Sheikah live there now."

"Couldn't someone just take a Sheikah's hand to open the village?" Navi asked as she flitted to the rockface and back to Sheik, "Perhaps force a Sheikah to give them access?"

Sheik shook his head, "The rock knows if the hand that touches it lives or not, it knows if the owner of the hand is acting against their will or is being coerced." He moved to stand beside Link and nodded towards the rockface, "Place your hand against it again, Link and it will learn your hand so that you might come here whenever you wish."

Link nodded slowly, tentatively placing his hand to the rockface. He furrowed his brow and looked at Sheik, watching the man place his hand beside his own and gasped when the rock slowly slid open to reveal... nothing. A void. "Wha... huh?"

Sheik chuckled softly, "The magic blocks all sound and visuals from both sides until you pass through it, let's go." He whistled for Epona and walked forward, pulling his cowl off, followed by his turban, placing them in his bag as he went.

Link's eyes went wide as he watched Sheik disappear and tentatively walked forward, swallowing hard as he passed through the 'gate', followed by a trotting Epona. When he, Navi and Epona went through the void behind them became rock once more and he gasped in delight as the sights and sounds of a bustling little village suddenly assaulted him, many people were walking about a small marketplace, Sheikah and Hylian alike, "There are... Hylians here?"

Sheik nodded slowly, "Yes, most are here for shelter from Ganondorf but some were here before he came to power." He turned to Link, smiling brightly. Approaching Epona, he took the tie on the saddle in his hands, leading her into a small stable area before returning to Link, "What do you think?"

"I... I think it's wonderful." Link said softly, still amazed as he looked about.

Navi fluttered about before coming to land on Link's shoulder, "It's magnificent!"

Sheik smiled and was about to speak when he was cut off by an angry voice.

"Avaicus! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Avaicus?" Link asked, blinking in confusion.

Sheik frowned, sighing heavily, "Avaicus is my surname, Link." He turned to the owner of the angry voice and shook his head, "Arathal... I really didn't think you'd be here."

Navi winced at the name Sheik spoke, moving to hold onto Link's hoop of an earring. So this was Arathal, Sheik's former lover. She supposed she could see why they had been lovers, she imagined he was handsome when his face wasn't contorted with anger. His body was well muscled and he was taller than Sheik by a few inches. His skin was a few shades darker, hair a cropped, like dark wheat in color and his eyes a dark red not unlike drying blood. Still, his hostile appearance had her on edge.

"Didn't think I would be here? I do _live _here." Arathal scoffed, angry eyes moving from Sheik's face to Link before focusing on the Sheikah again, "And who is this?"

"Indeed you do, Arathal. But, you were never one for staying at home." Sheik sighed again, rubbing his temple, "You know very well who this is. The only person I would be traveling with."

"Oh, of course, the _Hero_." Arathal said, he narrowed his eyes at Sheik, "Again I ask what are you doing here, especially looking like that." He growled, face betraying a brief look of sorrow as he moved closer to Sheik, jabbing a finger against his chest, "Looking like... _him_. It... it's just cruel."

Link raised an eyebrow and was going to ask a question before being kicked softly in the neck by Navi. He turned his head to look down at her and frowned when she held her tiny finger to her mouth, but nodded slowly and stayed silent.

"Link, his name is _Link_ and it's not cruel, Arathal," Sheik said softly, placing a hand against the taller man's shoulder, "It's truth."

"T...truth?" Arathal asked, blinking quickly.

Sheik nodded, smiling faintly when the spirit of his sister appeared beside him, speaking just as he spoke, "Truth."

Arathal's eyes went wide at the appearance of Sheia's spirit, the sound of their voices mixed together. He lunged forward, pulling Sheik in for a tight hug, kissing the man passionately. He winced when he was pushed back from the other Sheikah with a forceful punch to the stomach and groaned faintly, "S... sorry, I just... it's good to see you Sheik."

"Mm, I really rather thought you'd be in _his_ castle." Sheik said softly.

"Ah, I'm on a 'mission' for him, supposed to be 'spying', keeping tabs on Lakashu." Arathal said, clearing his throat.

"Oh? And what are you going to tell him you've seen?" Sheik asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sheikah and Hylian's, living in fear of his 'magnificence'." Arathal said before smirking, "Of course, now that you two have arrived I can tell him I've seen the great Hero and what I know about you. Would that anger you?"

Sheik grabbed Arathal's shoulder harshly, glaring at the taller man, "If I truly thought you'd do so, I'd kill you right now. As it is, I don't and for that..." He said as he let the man's shoulder go and walked around him, not looking back when he continued, "I am glad. Take a look around Link, I will get our room at the Inn."

Arathal turned to watch Sheik as he walked away before disappearing inside the Inn, he gave a faint laugh and shook his head, "Still confident as ever."

Link furrowed his brow, clearing his throat, "Er... y'think he's confident?"

Arathal blinked and turned towards Link, laughing a bit again, "Ah right, the Hero... and look, you have a fairy." He smirked and nodded, "Yeah, maybe a bit _too_ confident."

Link shook his head, "I don't think he's confident... I think he's afraid. S'like he's always gotta put on a brave face, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Most'a the time, his eyes, they're all I see and they're always so afraid."

"Really?" Arathal asked as he closed his eyes, shaking his head with a sad sigh, "Well, looks like you two are really close then."

Link furrowed his brow, looking to Navi, who shrugged, before looking back to the man, "W... what d'ya mean?"

Arathal opened his eyes and shrugged, "I've always searched his face for how he feels but not his eyes, never his eyes. He'd hide them, avert them, not look at me... anything to keep his eyes hidden from me."

"A... are you two...?" Link asked, biting his lip.

"No, I'm lucky he didn't break my neck when I kissed him. We were, once, but he closed that door a long time ago." Arathal said with a weak shrug.

"He told me that it was a mutual and civil parting." Navi said softly, clearing her throat when Link looked at her in wide eyed shock.

"When the person you love makes up their mind and you know there's no way you can change it... well, you smile and agree if you want to stay friends." Arathal said softly, "Some Sheikah buck against our 'role' as servants to the Royal Family, but not Sheik. I... well, I'm nothing in comparison to his _duty_, but it looks like his feelings and duty finally align."

Link bit his lip, blushing faintly, "D...d'ya still... love him?"

Arathal laughed softly, "I did, but then I thought that he was d..." He stopped suddenly when he saw the fairy shaking her head feverishly and his eyes went wide. The Hero didn't know... and thinking on it, maybe he knew why he the people were told Sheik had died, "Ahem, I mean... well, I did, but I didn't know the _truth_." He cleared his throat and turned away, "I was supposed to buy a few things from the market for my family, so I'll be going now. I...if you ever want to talk or need anything, search me out..." He began to walk away, turning to look at the Hero one final time, "Link."

"O...okay, thank y'Arathal." Link watched the man walk away into the crowd of people in the market and smiled softly, making his way to the Inn. When he entered the building he saw Sheik, talking quietly to... what appeared to be thin air. He frowned and tilted his head, _"But I didn't know the __**truth**__,"_ he thought, eyes going wide as he silently pulled the Eye of Truth from his bag and held it to his face. He saw Sheik, saw the darkness of his aura running around a faint heart of light, he moved quietly and swallowed hard when he saw a translucent being in front of Sheik. It, she?, looked so much like Sheik it was scary. But the eyes, _her_ eyes were different, rather than fearful they were hard and burned like fire.

The being turned her eyes to look at Link for what seemed like forever, smiling at him faintly and it took everything he had not to gasp. When her eyes were no longer on him, he quickly slipped the Eye of Truth into his bag and cleared his throat. "Sheik, I... can I talk to y'about somethin'?"

Sheik turned around and tilted his head, "Of course, Link. I've gotten our room, two beds, but... what do you want to talk about?"

Link thought for a moment about the being, about asking what or who it was but thought better of it. Best save that discussion for later, he had something much more pressing on his mind. He scratched the back of his neck and took a deep breath as he approached Sheik, "I... what I mean is, I like y'Sheik and I think y'might like me too. If y'don't that... that's fine, but, I just had to tell y'that."

Sheik stared at Link for a moment, a dumbfounded expression covering his face before coughing. He cleared his throat and chuckled weakly, "I... well, I like you too Link."

Link smiled brightly and launched himself forward, wrapping his arms tightly about Sheik as he pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling his face back quickly, "Hah, y'did mean y'like me like _this_... right?"

Sheik chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes, I like you like _this,_" he said and pressed a soft kiss to Link's lips. When he pulled back he smiled at Link, blushing when a sudden yawn passed his lips, "Mm, looks like I'm tired."

Link laughed softly, his laugh mixing with the ringing laugh that Navi gave from his shoulder. When he yawned as well, he laughed harder, shaking his head, "I think we all need a bit of sleep."

"I think you're right." Sheik said with a smile.

Link bit his lip and let Sheik go, coughing softly, "Uhm, d'ya mind i...if I share a bed with y'Sheik."

Navi whistled and hooted, clearing her throat at a sudden glare from both Link and Sheik. She laughed nervously and shrugged, "Sorry."

Sheik shook his head and smiled at Link, "I don't mind, Link... let's go."


	17. Ch 16: Visions of Life and Death

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Link took a deep breath in through his nose before letting it escape slowly through his mouth. He smiled and carefully lifted Sheik's hand from his chest, slipping silently from the bed. As he stood at the edge of the bed, he smiled down at the Sheikah's face. It was odd to sleep in the same bed with the man this time, though he supposed that was likely because he was aware of the older man being nude. He blushed, fighting back a giddy little giggle as he looked away from Sheik's face to see Navi curled up on the man's stomach. He bit his lip, swallowing back the happy noise that wanted to escape from lips at the cuteness of the sight.

Frowning, Link picked up the small bag that had been a gift from Sheik and sighed. He had the feeling that Navi had seen the... being the previous day. But, if she did, why didn't the fairy seem shocked by it? Did she know something? He sighed and was about to reach over and wake her when his body was filled with a sudden icy chill. He jumped back and looked around, blinking when he saw nothing.

"There's no point waking her to ask about me, she cannot tell you anything she knows."

Link jumped again at the sound of a whispering voice and swallowed hard as he dug into his bag to pull out the Eye of Truth. Holding it to his face he looked around, stopping when the sight of the being he'd seen the previous day came into view. "W...what? Who?"

Sheia laughed softly and moved towards the the room's bathing chamber. She motioned for Link to follow her as she passed through the door and slipped into the room on the other side.

Link swallowed hard and looked once more at Sheik and Navi's sleeping forms before following the being into the bathing chamber. When he closed the door behind him, he looked around the room, stopping once more when the translucent being came into view, "W...what are you? _Who_ are you?"

"I am Sheia... no, that's not really right. I am a ghost, I suppose. A spirit." Sheia said, laughing faintly as she shrugged her shoulders, "In _life_, I was Sheia, and, Sheik... he was my brother. My twin."

Link slumped forward and shook his head as he moved to take a seat on the bench beside the bathing pool. He shook his head, "A... ghost? Sheik's twin? And... and what'd y'mean Navi can't tell me what she knows?"

"Do you remember asking Navi if she heard Sheik talking to someone? She told you that she didn't, but she did in fact." Sheia shook her head, "She knows what and who I am, but she cannot tell you because Sheik swore her to secrecy. Not about me really... but, in a way I was included in the 'secret'. However, I am under no such restrictions."

"So, what _is_ the secret then?" Link asked softly, rubbing his head as he took the Eye of Truth down from his face, slipping it into the bag once more. It felt odd to be talking to someone he could not see with just his own eyes, but he felt stupid continuously holding the Eye of Truth to his face.

"Two years ago, I died... and, two years ago, Sheik began living his life as though he were me."

Link's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "What? But, he's been Sheik t'me! And, why would he pretend t'be y'anyway?"

"With you, this is the first time in two years he's been able to just be Sheik." Sheia sighed, shaking her head, "To understand it... I'd have to tell you more than just why."

Link frowned, nodding slowly as he sighed, "Then... tell me."

"When we were fourteen, Lady Impa told us that, under Princess Zelda's orders, we were to train to be your Guide and Guardian. Sheik was to be your Guide and I was to be your Guardian." Sheia laughed and shook her head, "That's what she was told and relayed to us anyway. But that wasn't the truth. In secrecy, the Princess met with me and told me of her visions."

Sheia sighed and held out her hand, looking sadly at the distorted image of Link through her extremity. She lowered her hand and moved to sit beside the Hero, "I was never meant to be your Guardian, Link. The Princess, her visions... were of my death."

"Y...your death? Y'mean y'knew y'were gonna die before it happened?" Link exclaimed, pulling his hand to his mouth at his outburst.

Sheia laughed sadly, "Yes, I knew, everyone dies eventually, Link. I just knew more about the when and how."

Link frowned deeply, "Why would she tell y'that? Why would she make y'know somethin' like that?"

Sheia sighed softly, "Because I had a choice to make... but that's not what's important. What _is_ important is that my 'training' was different than Sheik's, many times we were separate. He trained to be what he has become and I pushed him towards that in life and with my death. But me, my 'training', was to accept my coming death."

Link shook his head, "What happened?"

"I drowned in Lake Hylia and Sheik... he tried so hard to save me, even though I couldn't be saved. In the end, we didn't know it would happen, but our mother, she thought that he'd died instead of me." Sheia frowned, staring hard at the floor, "She told everyone that I lived and he died. Zelda had never seen this in her visions, it was _fuzzy_, but at Zelda's behest he began live as though he were me."

"W...what? Why?"

"To keep him safe, our family safe. Sheik was 'dead', having a 'dead' person guiding the Hero of Time... well, it causes confusion."

Link sighed and shook his head, "But, why would y'just lay down and accept death t'begin with? Why didn't y'fight it? Maybe we all die, but that doesn't mean y'can't fight t'live!"

"It was already foretold, it was absolute. What reason would I have to fight against that?"

"Rauru, when I was in the Sacred Realm, he told me that there's always more than one path. That Ganondorf... he only came t'power because I opened the path that allowed him t'enter the Sacred Realm and lay his hands on the Triforce. He said we coulda stopped it, if we'd just kept the Spiritual Stones safe, kept them away from him, none of this woulda happened. So... so maybe y'didn't _have_ t'die, maybe if y'had fought it, y'coulda lived..."

Sheia chuckled, and sighed shaking her head, "You, you're wrong, but you sound just like Sheik..."

"He knew? And he let y'go to your death willingly?"

"No, it was secret. Only Zelda and myself knew. Not even Impa knew, she never saw a vision of my death. She was _surprised_ by my death. But, when Sheik learned about Zelda's vision that led you to retrieve the Master Sword, he fought with her. The only fight they've ever had, and oh how they fought. He said it was a 'self fulfilling prophecy', that her adherence to what she saw caused it to happen."

Link frowned and stood up forcefully, "Well, did y'ever think that maybe it's true? Maybe Impa didn't see your death because it coulda been avoided? That maybe, if y'fought t'live, Sheik wouldn't have t'be afraid and sad... have t'give up his life for you? Y'may be dead... but y'killed him too!" He shook his head, squeezing the bag in his hand tightly as he stormed out of the bathing chamber. He shook his head forcefully, stopping suddenly when he saw Sheik sitting up on the bed, talking to Navi as she hovered before the Sheikah's face.

Sheik looked over to Link and frowned, tilting his head, "Link, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Link ran to the bed, plopping down beside Sheik. He pulled the older man into a tight hug, shaking his head, "I like y'Sheik... I don't care who y'have t'pretend t'be... I like _you_."

Sheik blinked, looking at Navi with wide eyes as he swallowed hard. He cleared his throat and pushed Link back softly, "I... I like you too, Link. I've told you this already." He gave a harsh sigh, closing his eyes tightly, "You talked to Sheia, didn't you?"

"Yeah and she told me, told me what y'had t'do." Link placed his hands on Sheik's face, cupping his cheeks, "But she told me somethin' y'don't know... but I think y'probably suspect..."

Shaking his head Sheik opened his eyes to stare at Link, "...What?" He frowned and brought his fist down against the bed, "No... for Din's sake no! Stupid! She didn't even fight it, just got my attention... dammit! Damn her!"

Link slipped his arm around Sheik's neck and pulled the man close, letting him rant and cry against his chest, "I... I know I can't say nothin' t'make it better, but it's not your fault Sheik."

Sheik gave a weak and rueful laugh, nodding as he pressed his face into Link's chest. He stayed still against the Hero's chest for a moment before pulling himself away. Standing from the bed he grabbed his bag and pulled small clothes and a pair of loose pants from its confines, dressing himself forcefully, "No, it's not, you can't save someone who won't let themselves be saved... but, it doesn't make it hurt any less. In fact, it hurts more. Din, I'm glad she didn't tell me that, I'd have said some things that can't be taken back."

"You would have said no worse than he did, and if he hadn't run out as he had, perhaps you would both know the _full_ story."

Sheik turned and glared at his sister's spirit, a vile taste rising in his throat as he spat words of anger at the spirit, "And just what is the _full_ story, hm? What? That Zelda had another of her visions and decided to run head long into it again, not caring about the consequences?"

Sheia scoffed, "Shut up Sheik, before you make more of an ass out of yourself." Shaking her head, she approached Sheik and smiled sadly at him, "Zelda learned her lesson after unwittingly putting into motion the events that would lead to Ganondorf seizing power. And when she had her first vision, she was devastated. She saw _our _deaths Sheik, yours _and_ mine. She saw herself taking up your role, your image and guiding the Hero in between hiding because there was no one else. She saw herself living through the torture of pretending to be her best friend, saw the heartbreak of the Hero when he learned that the Guide he'd fallen for was Zelda. She knew that this was the future we were heading toward, but she also knew there had to be another way."

Sheia ghosted a translucent hand over Sheik's cheek, frowning when he pulled back, "You remember how she locked herself away? Would not see us for months and months before we were told of what we would do? She was searching for that other way and when she found it, it was something barely within the realm of possibility. It was just my death, with you living your life as the Hero's Guide. It was faint, barely there and after we were told by Impa what our duty was, I met with Zelda and she told me of both visions. There wasn't a doubt in my mind Sheik. I didn't think of Zelda's torture as she pretended to be you, I didn't give a whit about the heartbreak of some Hero I'd never met. In the end it all came down to you, as long as you survived, that was all that mattered."

"My pain, my _suffering..._ didn't matter? The torture of being _you_ didn't matter?" Sheik said weakly, closing his eyes tight.

"Zelda couldn't see that Sheik, she couldn't, the vision was so fuzzy, so close to being unattainable. But, she saw that you would live... and your pain, your suffering, they do matter Sheik, they prove that you're alive. If I knew then what I know now, I'd have still done it Sheik. Better just me than both of us." Sheia shook her head, letting her arms hang lifeless at her sides, "Even if Zelda's torture and Link's heartbreak didn't... doesn't, matter to me, can you say they don't matter to you? Can you honestly say you would wish the pain you've felt, on Zelda? That you could handle Link's broken heart when his love for a false image was thrown in his face?"

Sheia sighed sadly when she saw the anger in Sheik's eyes, watched his body shake with rage, "If you want to be angry fine. If you need to hate me, that's fine too. I can take that pain when it means you live."

When Sheia faded from his view Sheik screamed and plunged a hand deep within the bag he was clutching, "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" He screamed, pulling and throwing a bottle of blue potion at the wall with every curse and every scream until finally there were none left and he slumped to the floor. Throwing his head back he sighed and the last bit of rage left his body with his breath and he shook his head.

"I can't be angry. I can't _hate_ you for this," Sheik said softly, breathing slowly, knowing full well that even if he couldn't see her, Sheia could hear him, "But, please, just... stay away for a while." Sheik stood up slowly, shaking faintly as he turned to Link. He was surprised to see a smile on the Hero's face rather than the fear, derision or pity he'd expected. He laughed weakly and shook his head, "Sorry you had to see that."

Link stood from the bed and walked over to Sheik, wrapping the man up in a hug, "No reason that y'need t'be sorry." Link said softly as he pulled back from Sheik, fidgeting faintly, "Uh, this might not be th'best time but... last night, I wanted t'ask y'somethin' and we fell asleep before I could..."

Sheik laughed again, a bit stronger this time and nodded his head, "Ask away, Link."

"D'ya... still love him?" Link asked softly, blushing faintly.

Sheik blinked, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Link grumbled faintly, blushing more, "Arathal... are y'still in love with him?"

Sheik laughed softly, putting a hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat and shook his head, "Those are... well, they are two _very_ different questions. Which on would you like me to answer?" When Link merely glared at him, Sheik raised his hands in defeat and laughed again, "Alright, alright. I'll answer both."

"Oh yes, do tell." Navi rang out as she landed on Link's shoulder, getting herself comfortable for Sheik's answers.

Link glared at Navi, shaking his head before turning his attention to Sheik once more, coughing softly as he muttered, "What she said..."

Sheik sighed and waited for a moment before beginning, "To the first, do I still love him? Yes. He is my friend and I care for him, if I didn't I'd have let him suffer thinking me to be Sheia." At the look of defeat on Link's face, Sheik hurried to answer the second question, "As for the second, am I still in love with him... there's no true answer to that. The closest would be no, I am not. But, I was _never_ in love with him Link, not even for a moment and that is why I ended things between us."

Link frowned as he looked at Sheik, brow furrowed in confusion, "But, he said y'left because y'had t'do your duty."

Sheik laughed weakly, a little too unsurprised that Arathal would let that slip. He sighed and shook his head, "Because that's what he thought. When we were first 'together' we were just friends, two people who enjoyed each others company... in a, ah, number of different ways." Rubbing his chin, he coughed, blushing faintly, "But as time passed I began to notice he treated me differently, acted differently. At first I pushed it away because I couldn't figure it out, but eventually I realized he loved me in a way I didn't love him."

Sheik hung his head and sighed, "And again, I pushed it away and ignored it. All the while hoping that, knowing his feelings, I could love him as he deserved, as he loved me. But I couldn't, I tried and tried and knew that it would be cruel to both of us to continue... but, I was weak and I was selfish. I wanted to remain his friend because he was my only real friend outside of Zelda and Malon... and Sheia I suppose. So, rather than tell him the truth that would drive him away I lied and told him that I would be stuck between him and my duty. That when a choice came between the two, if I were with him, I'd fail in my duty."

Navi blinked at Sheik and shook her head with a laugh, grinning at the man, "See, here I was thinking that the end of your 'relationship' with him proved you to be adult... now I know it proves you to be a devious bastard. Not only did you lie, but you knew just the lie to tell and how to use it to get exactly what you wanted. You're good, devious, but good."

Link frowned, "So y'lied t'him? Why? Why didn't y'just tell him th'truth? He said he wanted t'keep bein' your friend too!"

Sheik chuckled weakly and shrugged, "Like I said I was selfish and didn't want to lose him as a friend. Because he wanted to keep being mine, that lie maintained our friendship. It was shaky at first but still intact. If I'd have told him the truth though, well, how would you react to being told by the person you love that they do not and will not ever love you as you want? Poorly I imagine, so yes I lied, but I saved our friendship, spared his feelings and it's all worked out as thankfully he's moved on."

"That kiss he gave you yesterday didn't look like a moved on kiss." Navi said with a laugh.

Sheik glared at the fairy and shook his head, "That was an 'Oh Goddesses, my former lover I thought was dead is alive' kiss, and I punched him for that if you'll recall. But, I spotted him just before he came to scream at me, because he thought I was Sheia, he was with a lover by the way they were holding one another." He frowned lightly, "Hope that kiss didn't cause too much of a problem for them."

Link nodded slowly at Sheik, smiling softly as he looked at the man. He was glad that things ended up like this. That Sheik's sister would not allow him to die, that he had left his former lover. The Sheikah had said he was selfish, but so was Link. "Are y'okay?"

Sheik tilted his head and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Link shook his head slowly, "I mean, about your... about Sheia."

Sheik blinked, giving a heavy sigh as he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I... I really can't be angry about it, because if the situation were reversed, if I had been in her place, I'd have done the same thing."

Link frowned and nodded slowly, "W...why d'ya think they never told y'about what they were doin'?"

Navi laughed and snuggled into Link's neck, "That's easy Link, they knew what Sheik would do. You don't have to see a vision to know that if he'd have known what they were up to, he'd have made sure that he died with Sheia."

At Link's deeper frown, Sheik nodded slowly, a sad smile playing at his lips, "I would have. The me now would struggle on what to do, but the me of then? I'd have died with her in a heartbeat. I love Zelda, she is like a sister to me, but I love Sheia more and she _is_ my sister. Never would I have let her go into death alone if I'd known it was coming."

Link rushed forward and hugged Sheik tightly. The Hero was selfish, he was glad things turned out like this, glad that the past Sheik didn't know what would come. Because of that he was able to get to know him, to care about him. But, knowing what Sheik would have done, would have wanted, made Link care for him even more. As much as Link was glad it didn't happen, knowing Sheik would have gladly given up life to keep his sister company when she went into death was... beautiful.

Sheik kissed Link's forehead softly and smiled as the teen hugged him tightly, "Let's get dressed Link, today we're going to have fun."

Link pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "Fun? Aren't we going to the Water Temple?"

Sheik laughed and shook his head, "Today we relax, today we have fun. If you want I'll wake up early tomorrow morning, do what I need to do and meet you outside the Water Temple, but not today."

Link nodded slowly, frowning at Sheik when the man mentioned doing what he needed to do. He was going to argue, tell Sheik not to go, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop him. He smiled softly and nodded again, "T'fun then."


	18. Ch 17: A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer:**  
I am most certainly not affiliated with Nintendo or any of the "Legend of Zelda" games including but not limited to "Ocarina of Time", which this story takes place in. I do not own any of the characters in this story other than any original characters which may appear. All parts of the story that align with the game perfectly are also not mine, they belong to Nintendo and I do not claim them to be of my creation. I make no money nor do I get any kind of monetary like gain from this story, merely the simple pleasure of writing and sharing it(for free).

**Special Note:**  
Some liberties have been taken with the original storyline. In this story Sheik is his own person and not Zelda. I do realize that Sheik in game canon is actually Zelda and I have no problem with that canon. However, for this story Sheik is a man and his own person. It includes or will include sexual themes between two men, cross-dressing, death, violence, angst and possibly more. If either the themes of this story or the fact that Sheik is not Zelda and a man bothers you, don't read it. You've been warned and I really don't care if you get pissed off for reading something you don't like and were warned about in the first place.

* * *

Sheik stretched as he walked out of the Inn, Link was at his side while Navi lounged on his shoulder. The trio moved lazily through the slowly awakening, but not yet bustling, village in silence. After a short time, Sheik felt Link slip a thumb through a loop of material at the waist of his breeches. The soft weight of Link's hand pulling at the material that laid against his hips was oddly comforting. He swallowed hard as he was struck by the innocent intimacy of the Hero's action, but found that he could not hold back the lazy smile it evoked.

It was strange to Sheik, that he could be so incredibly happy so soon after the mornings events. Being honest, he knew that after everything his sister had done to give him a chance at life it wasn't _entirely_ unexpected. If she had been in his place, his only wish would be for Sheia to live her life. In the end, he had to do in his life as he'd want her to do in hers. He would wallow in his life, all of it. The good, the bad and the mediocre because it truly was a gift and it had come at a ridiculously high price. He shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts and glanced at Link's face as they walked, "So, Pretty Boy, today is a day of relaxation and fun, what would you like to do?"

"I dunno." Link said softly, eyes wide from the term of endearment, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he shrugged, the movement of his arm causing the thumb that was hooked on a loop at Sheik's hips to pull at the breeches. He cleared his throat, trying to will the blood from his cheeks, as he gazed about the village idly, not really seeing until his eyes fell upon a fenced in area filled with targets. He turned his eyes to Sheik's and used his unoccupied hand to point to the area, "Is that an archery range?"

Sheik turned his gaze, nodding, "Yes, although I must admit few people actually use bows here."

Link frowned in confusion, his brow knitting together as he tilted his head, "Whaddya mean?"

Sheik looked back to Link, his lips quirking into a smirk at the look of confusion on the Hero's face, "A number of Hylian's do live here, but it's still mostly Sheikah and few of my people are archers. Honestly, mostly just the assassins amongst us. Typically, it's used for practice with various throwing weapons rather than a bow."

"Hm, so does that mean Arathal is an archer?" Navi asked as she lounged on the Sheikah's shoulder.

"Mhmm." Sheik intoned with a nod.

"There're assassins here?" Link asked, blinking and shaking his head in amazement. "W-wait, Arathal's an _assassin_?"

Sheik pursed his lips at Link's frenzied questions, giving the teen a tight nod, "Yes, he is an assassin. But his skills have been used for subterfuge and spying rather than cloak and dagger assassinations." At Link's nod, Sheik relaxed a bit before continuing, "My people are the servants of the Royal Family, we simply don't run about the castle cleaning, fetching and cooking. When we are born we, well our parents I suppose, are given our role in life. A role in which we train for when we grow older. Sometimes it changes, and _typically_ the fact that we're trained in one thing doesn't mean we cannot do other things as well. We have healers, assassins, warriors... there are even thieves, and honestly, that's just a small part of the whole."

Link nodded his head slowly before closing his eyes tight and shaking his head with a rueful laugh, "Not t'be rude but, that sounds awful. Y'should be able t'choose what y'wanna do on your own." He sighed and smiled softly as his eyes slid open once again, focusing on Sheik's face, "What were y'trained t'be? Y'weren't made to be bein' my guide and all that until y'were older right?"

"Good or bad, that's just the way it is for me and the rest of the Sheikah. We have no more say in the matter than you do." Sheik shrugged, smiling faintly, "But, I was fourteen when I found out about 'all that'," Sheik began with a laugh, bringing his hands up to make quotes in the air, "you had been in the Sacred Realm for almost a year I believe."

Link furrowed his brow, bringing a hand up count on his fingers. Tilting his head back, he looked at Sheik, "So, you're twenty then? You don't look that old..."

Sheik laughed heartily, shaking his head, "First: twenty's only three years older than your seventeen, thank you very much. Second: yes, I am twenty albeit only just. Now, may I answer your first question?"

Blushing again Link nodded and cleared his throat, "M'sorry, I just thought y'were the same age as me. I-I didn't mean... I mean, it...it's not _bad_..." Twirling the tip of his hat in his fingers, Link chewed on the inside of his lip. Clearing his throat he glanced up at Sheik, "Go on..."

"As you wish," Sheik began with a smile, "Sheia and I were being trained as warriors, though that was in no way all we were taught. We were part of the village guard. We still were, in a way, even after the training to follow you around began. And, I suppose _I_ still am."

Link snickered softly, "I like that way of puttin' it, trainin' t'follow me around. At least y'were trainin' t'be a warrior before, that had t'make it easier." Link frowned in thought and tilted his head, "Where're y'from anyway?"

Sheik slapped his hand against his forehead and cursed lightly, frowning as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ah, well...that is...you see, I..." Clearing his throat he glanced away, "I sort of lied to you before, in a way, well it was more a lie of omission really but..." He sighed and rolled his eyes, "When I first brought you to Kakariko I asked if you'd been before, you said yes and proceeded to ask the same of me. I said most Sheikah left the village and that I had been there, but in recent times it was a secret. That was both true and false, I was born and raised in Kakariko. My mother and father still live there and I with them, but as Sheia, my being Sheik was and is a secret... _obviously_."

Eyes wide Link shook his head and laughed at Sheik's explanation, "So _that's_ why y'were so jumpy when that girl came t'the door after y'bathed."

Sheik felt the flush crawl up his neck and cheeks as he nodded, "Yeah. If Tana had been a Sheikah, it would have been fine for her to see me, but she is quite obviously _not_ and well... seeing me looking like a man would have caused a whole mess of confusion. The questions that would have been raised were not among the things Lady Impa trained me to answer."

Navi fluttered off Sheik's shoulder to hover in front of his face, "Speaking of, there's something I've been curious about. You lived as a woman for two years and _no one_ questioned it? How in the seven hells is that even possible? Not to mention, why would the girl being Hylian cause confusion?"

Link furrowed his brow, chewing his lip in thought, "I'm curious too..."

Sheik sighed, glancing around to make sure the few residents of the village who were out and about weren't in hearing range before answering softly, "I lived as a woman for two years and wasn't questioned because I _literally_ lived as a woman. Well, that's not entirely true, most of the time I just had the breasts of a woman. But, those times when I saw a healer or was in close quarters with others I was physically a _complete_ woman. Breasts, genitals, internal organs... my body was entirely female."

"Bu-but _how_?" Link asked, eyes wide.

Sheik laughed, smiling at the teen, "Very ancient magic passed down by the elders of my people. Most of the time only assassins learn and use it, but even that's _exceedingly_ rare. A Hylian _can _learn the magic as well, but it isn't something my people share. The magic can be used to completely change ones body, give a different gender, a completely different appearance. I was lucky that Sheia and I were so alike in our appearance that I really needed only change my gender. I suppose if both Sheia and I had died, that is how Zelda would have taken my place."

"So," Navi began, a mischievous grin forming on her tiny lips as she looked Sheik over, head to toe, "you can make yourself a literal female? Down to the smallest detail?"

"Y-yes, why?" Sheik asked, frowning faintly, brow furrowed as he took in the look on the fairy's face.

"No reason darling, just curious." Navi said with a bright smile as she fluttered to rest herself on Link's shoulder.

"This's what y'really look like... right?" Link asked softly.

Sheik nodded, smiling softly, "Yes, you've seen the spirit of my sister with the Eye, my father always said if it weren't for the obvious gender differences we'd have been identical. We had the same height, shape, musculature... even our marks were tattooed in the same spots."

"That...this's...wow." Link said lamely, shaking his head.

Sheik nodded his head, grinning as he motioned toward the range with a flick of his wrist, a breathy laugh escaping his lips, "Well, feel like having a bit of fun with the range?"

Blinking as he brought himself into the here and now rather than the shock of the past few minutes, Link nodded and smiled, pulling out his bow. "Sure, it'd be nice t'have some practice. S'not very comfortable usin' this most o'the time, bit hard really... but s'like that with lots of m'weapons though."

Sheik frowned and once more slapped his forehead with the flat of his palm, though with quite a bit more force, cursing harshly at himself under his breath, "I am _so_ sorry, I... Din, I am so damned stupid, I could have gotten you killed. I should have had you training as soon as you were fed and rested after coming from the Sacred Realm, _not_ going off to the Temples. I just... I thought about the fact that you were taught things there and completely ignored the fact that it's was your mind that was taught, not your body."

Navi frowned and jingled angrily, stomping her foot against Link's shoulder, "_Hey_, look, now you listen here, are you saying that he didn't get the knowledge he needed? _Hello_, he trained for _seven_ years!"

A breathy and forced chuckle escaped Sheik's lips and he shook his head weakly at the fairy, "No, I'm saying that while his mind may have learned these things, his body didn't. Our bodies have their own knowledge, their own memory. That's why I can throw a dagger where I want it without pausing to think about it. Link hasn't been able to bring his physical knowledge and response up to speed with his mental and, for goddesses sake, it's my damned fault! If he..." He stopped staring at the fairy and instead moved his eyes to look into Link's, letting out a weak and shaky breath, "If _you_ get used to using your weapons like this, in a way that is uncomfortable for you, not only will you be less accurate and dealing less damage, you'll be working that much harder to deal said damage. While that _could_ be excusable, you won't be protecting yourself nearly as well as you could be and _that_ is _not _excusable."

Link smiled softly and took a step forward, placing a comforting hand on Sheik's forearm, squeezing gently, "Calm down, please. S'alright Sheik, m'fine and y'realized it." His smile grew wider, humor shining brightly in his eyes, "You'll teach little ol' me... right?"

Sheik let out a strangled laugh, closing his eyes as he felt the weight of his anger with himself lessen with Link's question, "Yeah, you know it, of course I'll teach you Pretty Boy." Letting out a long breath, he opened his eyes and smiled at Link, "By the time I'm through with you, any enemy you come up against will be shaking in their boots and begging for mercy. Let's get started, shall we?"

Link nodded, smiling softly when Sheik placed a hand on the blonde teen's shoulder before he began to guide him, teaching the Hero to use each and every one of his weapons with ease and comfort. Hours passed with the two laughing and enjoying themselves amidst the training. The rest of the village faded into the background, and the young men never noticed the looks villagers gave them, they paid them no mind. When at last, so many hours later, the Hylian Hero and his Sheikah Guide stopped, breathing heavy and laughing, bodies covered with a coat of sweat.

Link smiled at the older man, panting as he slowly steadied his breathing, "If I ever had a doubt about why y'were trained t'be my Guide, which I didn't, now I know why. Y'really know how t'fight."

Sheik lightly slapped Link's back, his own breath still coming in pants, and winked at the younger man, "I really know how to do a lot of things." Smiling he squeezed Link's shoulder, "But you. You are _amazing_. You were great when you showed me what you could do before, but now that you're comfortable, at ease with it, you... you are _superb_."

Link smiled brightly, happy that the flush of his skin from the prior exertion hid the blush that lit up his neck and face. He looked around the village idly, the happiness draining from his face, a frown replacing his easy smile when he took in how the villagers stared at them, some appearing angry and they all seemed to be uncomfortable. Looking at Sheik once more as he spoke softly, feeling self-conscious, "Why...why're they lookin' at us like that?"

Sheik looked away, a look of pain and sadness gracing his features for a brief moment before he returned his eyes to Link's, a false smile plastered on his face, and shrugged, "Don't worry, they're looking at me like that, not you. Every person here knows who you are, Link and every one of them cares about you. You're _literally_ their Hero, you're their savior, facing death and worse for them. The villagers believe I'm Sheia and think I'm lying to you about who I am, that I'm setting you up for pain." Sighing, shrugging his shoulders once again Sheik smirked, puffing out a rueful laugh, "They hate me for it, Pretty Boy."

Link frowned, turning to take Sheik's hands squeezing them tight, blushing and easing up when the older man winced, "But s'not true, I know who y'are. I know the truth." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Sheik's own in a simple kiss, cheeks burning bright when the Sheikah pulled him flush to his chest and deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled back, Link stammered softly, the blush on his cheeks growing brighter, "So, uhm, why're y'callin' me 'Pretty Boy' all of a sudden?"

Sheik kissed Link's forehead quickly before standing back, "You do know the truth and for that, I am so very thankful." He smiled, laughing quietly, "I call you Pretty Boy because that's what you are. Well, you're actually beautiful, not just pretty and you're actually a man not just a boy, but to be honest, 'Pretty Boy' sounds much better than 'Beautiful Man' for a nickname. But I can stop if you'd prefer."

Link smiled brightly at Sheik, hugging the man tightly before pressing a quick kiss to the Sheikah's lips, "I don't mind." Pulling back, Link looked up, staring at the sky, watching the colors shift and change while the sun set, "Guess we should go t'bed. Busy day tomorrow."

Sheik nodded at Link, looking at the sky for a moment as well before the two, and their fairy friend, made their way back to their room in the inn. Within the hour, the duo had bathed and made themselves ready for bed, falling asleep quickly, the Hero snuggled with his Guide, his head on the Sheikah's chest.

When Sheik awoke, hours later relaxed and well rested it felt as though only moments had passed. Looking at the window it was easy to see the town was still dark, but the glow was that of a predawn morning rather than a moon filled night. He let his eyes slide down to watch Link snuggle against his chest in his sleep, curling up more within his separate blanket. Holding back a laugh, he glanced at Navi hearing her snore ever so softly as she lay sprawled on the teen's shoulder, drool pouring from her tiny mouth, opened wide.

Finally, knowing that he had to get up Sheik held back a sigh as he carefully removed himself from the bed, sliding his pillow under Link to replace his body. He stretched and silently gathered his things before making short work of getting ready for the day, donning each article of clothing and every weapon with a practiced hand. When he was dressed, armed and ready he moved to the exit, stopping when he placed his hand upon the door handle. Glancing back over his shoulder, he took in Link's sleeping form once more, drinking it in before squaring his shoulder's, soundlessly slipping from the room.

Upon closing the door to his shared room behind him, Sheik quickly made his way out of both the Inn and the village. When the stone of the entrance sealed itself behind him, leaving no trace of its existence, he closed his eyes and let his body relax, his breathing calm. He emptied his mind of everything, all thought and emotion slipped away before he brought up the image of the Water Temple in his mind's eye. He searched it, never moving nor tensing, his breath still calm when he found what he looked for. There. Third floor, left arm. The Moldrue had to be there.

Eyes still closed he pulled himself rigid, readying himself for the battle he would face. He squeezed his hands into fists and allowed shadows to overwhelm him, pull him and transport him. To move him right where he needed to be. When his feet pressed against firm ground once more he frowned. Was that a... splash? Were his feet and legs... wet? What in Din's name was going on? Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he took in the sight of the room around him. The floor, ground? It was covered by at least a foot of water, the air was filled with mist and no matter how hard Sheik tried, he couldn't see more than twenty feet away.

It was as though the room went on forever and Sheik could see no end, no exit. In fact, the only thing he _could_ see was a tree, dead and barren. He frowned deeply, this was false, nothing he saw before him was real. It was an illusion. An illusion he could hear and feel but it was _still_ an illusion. There was no endless room of water and mist, no trees, however dead, in the Water Temple. And, he realized belatedly, whatever _was_ in this room was no Moldrue. The being in this room, that made this illusion was powerful, strong and more in tune with the magic of darkness and shadow than he would ever be.

Sheik growled and knew he had to get out, to regroup and though he could see no exit he had his magic, but when he tried, he found that something blocked him. With an exasperated sigh he stamped a foot on the ground, muttering at the false splash of water that seemed all too real. He took a deep breath, calming himself. Shaking his head, Sheik lifted his foot to begin walking towards the tree, when he heard the sound of splashing water behind him. Turning quickly, the Sheikah frowned when he saw nothing. Before he could turn once more, pain bloomed, enveloping his head as he fell to the floor. A thought passed through his mind, as a black boot moved along his fading line of vision, as his consciousness ebbed away and a damp coldness filled him, _"Cold water...for...an illusion...very...strong..."_


End file.
